Not As it Seems
by luveverythingtv
Summary: A/U: What if Regina fostered 17 year old runaway August after he was picked up by Graham, and August brought Regina something she never knew she wanted...a daughter. First fic. Hoping the actual story is better than the summary. Please Read and Comment!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

1. this is my first attempt at a fic. I am hoping that it doesn't completely suck.

2. I am completely aware that my grammar is absolutely horrendous

3. I am hoping for feedback on this first chapter, both positive and negative (just nicely).

4. I am probably got to rate this story T, just to be safe and for some sensitive topics in later chapters.

5. OUAT nor its characters belong to me, not infringement intended. Only supporting O/C are mine.

6. I want to give a shoutout to oncerforlifeig for The Daughter I never had, Carlet for Unconditionally, and xautumnrosex for Home is in Your Arms. All of these stories and Authors have inspired me to try and write my own fic. Everyone should check out these amazing fics.

7. Ignore the really crappy cover image, got all images from Google

8. Last point, I am not a expert on any of the topics I am writing about so if anyone has better information please feel free to message me. My research comes from tv shows and Google.

* * *

Three hours and twelve minutes. August Booth has been walking this deserted road for three hours and twelve minutes. Its mid October and freezing, August pulls his leather jacket tighter around his body, re-adjusts his backpack, stuffs his hands into his coat pockets, and keeps walking hoping for something to indicate that he is getting close to a town. Just when August was about to stop walking and take a break he sees a wooded sign, '_Storybrooke, what kind of name is Storybrooke?Whatever I just hope there is a B&B and someplace to eat , I'm starving'. _Just as August crossed the town boarder he sees a car coming towards him, as it gets closer he can read the side, Sheriff. '_Great, just what I need.'_ The car pulls up next to August and rolls the window down. The sheriff is a light skinned man with a kind scruffy beard, brown hair and eyes. The sheriff tilts his head to the side and asks, "Hey, you lost?" August knows he can't get into trouble, he needs this town to work, it has to. So August replies, "Kinda, I'm looking for someplace to sleep and eat." The sheriff looks at August and say, "Alright get in. I'll take you to the center of town; there is Granny's Diner and attached is the Bed and Breakfast." August opens the car door and slides in. The sheriff turns to August and holds out his hand, he says, "names Sheriff Graham Humbert, but you can call me Graham" August looks at the hand debating in his head if he should give his real name or use one of his old aliases. August decides to use his real name. August turns his body, grabs Graham's hand, give a firm shake and says "August, my name is August Booth, but you can call me August".

* * *

A/N: so this was the first chapter, short I know the next chapter will be a lot longer.

I just wanted to mention that the _Italics _are internal thoughts.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks you to those who have read, followed, and favorited this fic, it really means a lot! Again OUAT and its characters don't belong to me. I have no idea how fostering works, If anyone has any better information please let me know. Please R&R and Follow! :)

* * *

The car ride is pretty quite; Graham notices August is shifting around a lot, trying to get warm, so he turns the heat up and directs the warm air towards August. August sighs and says, "thanks". Graham gives a slight nod of his head and keeps his focus on the road. Graham doesn't want to seem nosey but knows the mayor would have a hissy fit if she sees August in town without Graham knowing who he is, why he is here, and how long he is staying. So Graham tries to approach the topic gently, "So, what brings you to our sleepy little town?" August knew this was coming, though he had hoped he could make it to town without being asked. August turned to Graham and explained, "Well I am here to hopefully make a new start. I figured someplace out of the city would be best." Graham knew that August was holding something back but didn't want to press any further.

The two were quickly approaching the center of town when Graham asked, "So... where are you from originally? Any family near by?" August doesn't answer so Graham pushes on, "I only ask because I know you aren't 18 yet and I know you might not want me to but, I need to take you back to the station and try and figure out who to contact about you". August hangs his head and prays to any higher being out there that Graham doesn't call CPS (Child Protective Services). August needs to be here, he can't help her if he can't get on his feet here.

Graham drives August to the station and parks in the parking lot to the side of the building. Graham turns off the car and gets out. He walks to the entrance, turns around and waits for August to grab his stuff and to get out of the car. August sighs and gets out to meet Graham. Graham smiles softly and leads the two down the narrow hallway. The building isn't very big. There are two metal desks in the center of the room adjacent to each other. There is a small kitchenette and bathroom along the side wall, a holding cell along the other side wall, the sheriffs office next to it, and another hallway which looks like it leads to the front door. Both of the desks have computer monitors from the late 1980's and the dust to match.

Graham pulls out a chair from the desk indicating August to sit. Graham takes off his coat and drapes it over one of the desks. He walks to the kitchenette and calls out to August, "Hey, you want something to drink? We have coffee, Hot chocolate, and some kind of herbal tea". August know Graham is trying to be nice and he could use something hot, but he just isn't in the mood, so he yells out, "no. I'm fine" and crosses his arms. A few minutes pass and Graham comes back out holding two mugs of Hot Chocolate and a sandwich. Graham sets one mug of hot chocolate and the sandwich down on the desk in front of August, he says "I figured you would be hungry, and everyone loves hot chocolate". He grabs his own mug and heads to his office, to see what he can find out about August, leaving August to his sandwich and drink. Graham doesn't have to look to hard to find August's file.

Name: _August Booth _

Age: 17

DOB: September 9, 1997

Mother: Unknown

Father: Marco, whereabouts unknown, last seen May 1999

Notes: August was taken into Child Protective Services when his father Marco disappeared without a trace. August has a hard time following rules, has been placed with numerous foster families only to be sent back a few months later. August has had two run ins with police officers in Boston, Massachusetts, one for assault alleged by his foster father Mr. Greg Jackson. The other was for shoplifting, no charges where pressed.

[September 2014, August ran away with a few other orphans, money stolen from group home safe, home manager Ms. Laurel Grance, whereabouts unknown; if found please contact social worker

Social Worker: Lily Adams, Boston Child Protective Services]

Graham reads through August's file, from what he can see August doesn't seem like a bad kid just misguided. Graham doesn't want to turn him back over to the system, from the little he does know about the system he wouldn't want any child to be there. Graham knows he can't keep August a secret, but maybe there is something he can do.

Graham looks in the database for all foster parents in Storybrooke. There are only three, Mary-Margaret Blanchard and her husband David Nolan, and the town mayor Regina Mills. Graham knew that Mary-Margaret and David were trying to have a child of their own and would probably smother someone like August. That only left Regina. If he wants to help August he knows that calling Regina would be the only way.

Graham picks up the phone and dials Regina's personal cell phone. She answers with a stern, "Hello". Graham gets to the point as quickly as possible, "Hello madam mayor, its Graham - I.-". Regina cuts him off with a exasperated sigh, "Obviously Sheriff Graham, I do have Caller ID. What is it that you want Sheriff? I am busy." Graham takes a deep breath and says, "yes, umm well, I have a run away foster kid here at the station and was hoping you could possibly foster him until I can figure out what I can do with him?" When Regina doesn't answer Graham continues, "Of course I would contact his social worker and make sure this is ok. I know that this is a lot to ask but August, that's his name August, seems like a good kid, and I would hate to have to get him sent back to a group home, and..." Graham was rambling and he knew he was. Regina cut Graham off again by sternly saying. "Sheriff! That is enough." she pauses and sighs deeply, "I can be at the station is fifteen minutes. I expect him to be ready to go and I want you to contact this social worker before I get there." Before Graham can even stay 'thank you' Regina hangs up. Graham sighs rubs a hand over his face and thinks, _Well this should be interesting._

* * *

A/N: so here was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed! We will get to see Regina and August meet in the next chapter. I already have the next couple of chapters written and am proofreading them now, so they should be uploaded throughout the rest of the week. thank you for reading, please comment and follow! :)

-luveverythingtv


	3. Chapter 3

Read A/N in chapter 1. Shorter chapter find of a filler.

Graham picks up the phone again and dials August's social worker, Lily Adams. The phone rings three times before a tired, "Lily Adams, how may I help you?" answers. Graham introduces himself and gets to the point, "Hello Ms. Adams, my name is Sheriff Graham Humbert from Storybrooke, Maine. I am calling in regards to one of your charges, August Booth." Lily knows August ran away but never did she expect to get a call from a sheriff in Maine saying that he was found. Lily thinks August is a good kid but has been dealt some pretty crappy cards in life; and she wants to do right by him, she can only hope that she can. Lily gets straight to the point, "Maine, there is no way I can get to Maine by tomorrow. Has August caused any trouble?" Graham quickly tells her no, "No not at all. I found him walking near our town boarder. I am actually calling because I wanted to know if it would be possible for August to stay with one of out local residents? She has agreed to taking him in" This was the last thing that Lily expected. Lily replies, "Well I would have to make sure she is a registered foster parent and within good standing but I don't see why not. What is her name? I can look her up now and if everything checks out I can get started on the paperwork." Graham gives Lily all of Regina's information. Lily says, "Everything looks good, I will file the papers tomorrow morning with my boss and everything should be good to go. If you need anything feel free to contact me again." Before she they both hang up Lily says a quick, "Thank you for helping August" and ends the call. Graham smiles to himself and puts the phone back on the receiver. Just as he does he hears the signature click clack of Regina's high heels. _And now the fun begins. _

* * *

A/N: so here is chapter 3, proofreading ch.4 should be posted tomorrow. please follow and comment! thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

August ate the sandwich and sipped his hot chocolate, and takes time to close his eyes and think. _If I get sent back to Boston without some kind of set up here I will never be able to help Emma. Ugh! I was so stupid! How could I leave her there in that hell hole to fend for herself?! Maybe someone super took her in? psh. who am I kidding, most of these foster parents are after the check that comes attached to us. I wonder how she is doing. I hope I can see her by her birthday, she will be so excited! I hate to admit it, but I miss her so much. _

While August was deep in thought Regina entered the building. Regina walked in and noticed the teen sitting at the desk right away. He wasn't bad looking for a teenager and could see him growing into a handsome young man. She noticed the ugly black leather jacket he was wearing and huffed in disgust. He must have heard Regina's huff because he tilts his head toward the sound and opens his eyes. His blue eyes meet her brown ones and they both give each other a once over. Regina thinks _huh, blue I never would have guessed blue eyes with that dark brown hair. He is tall maybe 6feet, not overly muscular but built. _August looks at Regina and thinks, _damn, she's hot. Not very tall, with short brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She reminds me of one of my school teachers but way better looking. She is wearing designer clothes and shoes and a bag to match, her shoes alone must cost more than everything I own put together. I can totally tell she is stuck up. Looks like someone who has never been told no before. Probably drives some fancy car and lives in a kind of freaking mansion. _

Once they are done,giving each other the once over, Graham enters the room and can almost feel the tension. He clears his throat to get their attention. Graham greets Regina kindly, "Hello Madam Mayor. How are you?" Regina does her signature raised eyebrow and looks at Graham like he has three heads. "How do you think I am doing? I was called from home to pick up a teenager that you obviously don't seem to be able to take care of." Graham gives August a look that says 'I'm sorry in advance'. Graham shrugs off the comment and makes introductions, "Madam Mayor this is August Booth, August this is the mayor of Storybrooke Regina Mills. She will be fostering you until I can talk with your social worker some more". August stands up and walks over to Regina he holds out his hand, "Thank you Ms. Mills for taking me in. I really appreciate it" Regina looks almost shocked at his manners, she quickly snaps out of it and gives his hand a firm shake. "You are welcome Mr. Booth. Grab your stuff and lets get going, it is getting late and I have an early start in the morning." Regina looks to Graham and give a slight nod of her head to which Graham returns. Regina turns around and begins walking out of the door, August quickly grabs is backpack and follows after her. As the door shuts behind the two Graham walks back to his office and flops down into his chair exhausted. He can only hope this arrangement works out for the best.

* * *

A/N: so here's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed. thank you to guest and imaoncer4life for reviewing, really made my day!

Chapter 5 is written, again just proofreading. The chapter should be uploaded sometime tomorrow. Please review and follow! :)

-luveverythingtv


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There has been a little confusion so I want to clear it up, there is no curse or magic and Storybrooke is the only realm that I am going to be writing about. I also changed birth dates so that it everything works in a modern (2014) timeframe. Sorry about any confusion.

* * *

Regina unlocks the doors to her vintage Benz and gets in. August rolls his eyes at the luxury car,_wow am I always right?_ August gets in a closes the door and places his backpack on the floor in between his legs. Regina looks at his expectantly but when he just gives her a blank confused stare she rolls her eyes and says "seatbelt". August quickly jumps to put it on, and mutters a quick "sorry". Regina starts the car and leaves the parking lot. Regina keeps her eyes focussed on the road but asks, "Are you hungry?" Not expecting the question August says, "Huh?" Regina asks again sounding slightly annoyed, "Are you hungry? I haven't prepared anything for dinner and it is too late to go to the store to fix anything. Granny's is around the corner, do you want food?" August blinks and nods his head, "yes, thank you". Regina makes the turn and parks on the street. They both get out of the car and August reaches the door first and opens it for Regina. Regina is again amazed at the teens manners, she nods and says a curt "thank you". Regina walks in and heads to her usual booth. She sits down and August sits down across from her. She notices August isn't looking at his menu so she looks up, she sees everyone in the diner staring at August and herself. Annoyed Regina stands up and says, "Quit looking at him like some kind of barn animal! Go back to your meals." Regina sits back down and gives August a quick apology on behalf of the towns people. August is staring at Regina in wonder. Regina can feel August looking at her and drops her menu down on the table, "It isn't polite to stare Mr. Booth" August realizes he has been caught and smirks, "Sorry, its just I am a little surprised. My previous foster parents wouldn't care if I was fed much less if I was being stared at. You just surprise me." Regina is appalled that a child would be purposely underfed. But Regina just shrugs her shoulder and says, "I am not like other people." Ruby the waitress walks over and takes their orders; a chicken caesar salad for Regina and a BLT sandwich for August. Just as they were finished eating and getting up to leave, local pest of the _The Daily Mirror_ Sidney Glass walks up to the booth and invites himself to talk with Regina. "Hello madam mayor how are you?". Regina sighs and replies with a bored "I am fine Sidney, but I must be going" Regina stands up as does August and they head back to the car. But just before they reach the car Sidney grabs Regina's arm and asks, "Who is he? Are you sure you should be getting in a car with him?" Regina tries to take her arm away but his grip is strong, "Sidney unhand me right now" Regina says with a look that could kill. August sees Regina try to get her arm free and all he can think of is is abusive ex-foster parents. August's eyes haze over and he walks up to Sidney, just as Sidney was about to speak, August punches him in the face. Sidney released Regina and puts his hand to his mouth where his lip is bleeding. Regina is shocked at the display of violence. With her arm now free she turns to August, she is about to tell him to get into the car but she looks at his eyes and she can see that he isn't with her right now. So she calmly and slowly walks to him and puts and hand on his shoulder. August feels her hand on his shoulder, blinks and few times, and looks at Regina. Once Regina sees that August is back with her she instructs him, "Get into the car and wait for me there." August nods and gets into the car. Regina takes a breath and glares back at Sidney, "If you ever put your hands on me again I will have the sheriff down her to arrest you for assault faster than the flash on your camera. Do you understand?!" Sidney nods, and Regina says a quick "Good, now get out of my sight." Sidney scampers off around the corner.

Regina get into her car and turns to August, "What in the HELL do you think you were doing?! I don't need you to protect me, do you understand! While you are here and living under my roof there will be no fighting ever! Do you hear me?!" August looks and her and nods, "yeah, I got it. Sorry". Regina starts the car and heads home.

* * *

A/N: here's ch.5, hope you enjoyed. ch.6 should be uploaded either later today or tomorrow. please review and follow. thanks! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Regina pulls into the Mayor Mansion at 108 Mifflin Street. August looks at the front of the house and his jaw drops open, he doesn't take his eyes off of the mansion and says, "you.. live here... here!" Regina gives a slight chuckle and says "yes, come on. The temperature is dropping, when we get inside I will give you a quick tour and you can get into bed." August just nods and exits the car. Regina unlocks the door, steps inside and turns the lights on. They walk up the steps and are in the foyer. August notices the hard wood floors, the spiral staircase, a office off to the side, a lavish dining room, and a comfortable looking living room. August just stares and says, "Wow" Regina smiles and starts to show August around, "this room here is my office I am sometimes am here working after dinner and occasionally on the weekends. Over here is obviously the dinning and living rooms, the living room isn't used very often but you are free to look at television here or up in one of the spare rooms. The kitchen is here the fridge is yours to use but please tell me if something is empty and if I need to buy more or if you are allergic to something. " August nods his head and Regina continues the tour to the second floor, "So this is one of the spare rooms, I figured you could sleep here, there is a en suite bathroom in there as well. Here is the second bedroom and bathroom, this closet here is the linen closet and over in the corner there is a washer and dryer. This is my bedroom I ask that you don't enter unless I ask." August nods and says, "ok." Regina turns to August and says, "well as fun as this night has been I need to get ready for bed. I will be up early tomorrow for work so you will have to fend for yourself until I get home at around 6:00pm" August nods and says, "ok, that's fine." there is a slight pause and August looks Regina in the eye and says, "thank you, seriously. Thank you." Regina nods, says, "Your welcome" turns enters her room and closes the door. August walks to the room he is staying in, closest to the stairs, and closes the door. He throws his backpack into the corner and flops down on the bed. August realizes just how tired he really is once he lays on the bed. So he digs around in his bag until he finds his toothbrush and PJs. He goes into the bathroom, brushes his teeth, changes his clothes, turns out the lights, and gets into bed. He is asleep within 10 minutes. This is probably the best sleep he has had since his father disappeared; if only Emma would be with him and safe.

Regina was a little apprehensive about having August in the house, especially after the violence he displayed towards Sidney. Regina had all of these bad thoughts running through her head, she kept wondering _what if he is some kind of teenage murderer, or a robber, or what if he is on drugs, what if he is some kind of drug dealer and is looking to expand his business into Storybrooke! Not in my town! Maybe I should check on him. Yeah, I'm being a concerned homeowner. _Regina got out of bed and down the hall to where August was staying, she cracked the door and was met with darkness. She could see the figure in the bed clearly asleep. Regina breathed a sigh of relief, just as she was about to turn around and close the door she heard August talk in his sleep, "I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have left. Please forgive me. I love you" Regina didn't know who he was talking about, he never mentioned a girlfriend but, then again she never asked. Regina closed the door and went back to her room. Regina finished her nightly routine got into bed, made sure her alarm was set for 6:10am, the last thing Regina thought before she went to sleep was, _I hope I don't regret doing this. _

* * *

Any questions or comments please ask, I love reviews and PMs!chapter 7 is written should be posted soon.


	7. Chapter 7

August slept pretty much through the night but woke up early the next morning. It was only around 5:45am when August rolled out of bed, and went to take a shower. August stood under the hot water letting his mind drift. _Man this shower is amazing! I wonder how long it would take for the hot water to run out. Maybe I should turn the heat down a little to make sure Regina has enough. I wonder if Emma has enough hot water for a good shower? I wonder where she is now? I wish I could call her, of course I can't. Maybe one of the older kids from group home know where she is, maybe she is still there? That would suck but at least I know where she is and can talk to her if I need to. Maybe I could sneak downstairs and use the phone to call the home. Yeah that's what I should do. _August finished showering and got dressed. It was only 6:05am August figured Regina would be up soon so he needed to be quick if he wanted to get to the phone. Just as August was about to head downstairs he could hear the tell signs of an alarm going off and then silence. He could hear a door close and a shower start he guessed he wouldn't have enough time to make his phone call without Regina entering and asking questions.

Instead of making the phone call August decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and make himself some coffee. 20 minutes later Regina comes down the stairs and can smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Regina looks to the kitchen bar and sees August reading the paper and drinking a cup of hot coffee. _He looks so old for his age. I would have expected him to drink hot chocolate and watch early morning cartoons like most other teenagers I hears about. _Regina walks into the kitchen and says, "Good Morning". August looks up and says, "Morning, there is still some coffee left in the pot. I wasn't sure how you took your coffee so I just left it and set your travel mug to the side". Regina was surprised that August knew that she didn't drink her morning coffee at home, but instead poured it into a travel mug and took it to work. August noticed Regina's confused look and explained, "I saw the travel mug was in the drying rack while all the mugs were in the cabinet. Meaning you need quick access to the travel mug while you can take your time other days to reach up to the shelf and grab a mug." Regina still looked at August like he was going to make a rabbit appear from top hat. August just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm observant, no special trick or magic". Regina gave a slight smile and said, "Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you. So, I have to go into the office today and I figured you would be more comfortable here. When I get home from work I will make dinner." August nodded and finished his coffee, "I was wondering if you had a phone I could use?" Regina lifted a eyebrow as if asking _and who do you need to call?_ August gave her a partial truth, "I just want to call a friend, make sure everything is alright." Regina nodded and told him he could use the phone in her home office. August thanked Regina and sat back down to finish reading the paper; Regina gave him her cell phone and work numbers just in case he needed to reach her, and walked out the house, locking the door behind her.

August waited another 10 minutes before entering the home office. He was finally going to be able to check in on Emma, he just needed to know she was ok.

* * *

So there is ch.7; ch.8 is already written I will probably post later tonight. I have a lot of free time right now so I am writing a lot. People asked about Emma, to answer the question yes she is in this story but not until a little later. But I do promise she will be entering soon. Thanks for reading, please follow and review!

-luveverythingtv


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: don't know anything about foster homes or group homes, I have never been to Boston all info is from in advance if i got it completely wrong. Minor cursing.

* * *

August went back upstair to search through his backpack for a small post-it note with the group home address and phone number. August finally finds the post-it and makes his way back downstairs to the office. August knows in the morning the kids who are old enough are all getting ready school. He hopes that if he calls now he will be able to talk with one of the older kids who is sitting in the kitchen eating whatever they can find like clockwork. August dials and waits, three rings later August is getting impatient and nervous, on the fourth ring someone with a gruff voice answers, "Hello, who is calling and what do you want?" August knows that voice, its Ollie. August quickly answers, "Ollie, Ollie its me, August! I need to know about Emma. Is she still there? Is she ok?" Ollie almost doesn't believe his ears, "August! Jesus man how you been? Yo, because of you and those other nit wits shit really hit the fan! Ms. Grance searched high and low for that money, tossed the place completely upside down. Where are you man?" August sighed he didn't want to be cut off by Ms. Grance taking the phone away from Ollie, "Ollie, listen I know I caused trouble by stealing that money and running off but listen I need your help man. Is Emma still there? Did she find a family?" Ollie sighed and said, "It's all good, someone wrote a check and swept it under the rug. Emma left a little less than a week after you ran off. Cried her eyes out when she found out you were gone. I don't know about a family but her social worker picked her up and told her she was going to a new foster parent. Husband and wife son died not too long ago, lived somewhere just outside of Boston. I don't know the guys name, that's just what I overheard from Ms. Grance when she was gossiping with her little book club. Talking about us like some kind of entertainment. Bitch." August closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his eyes. August asked Ollie for a huge favor, "Look man, I need you to do me a solid. As soon as I get some cash I will send it where ever you want me to. Just please, please help me out" Ollie took a moment to think about it, August was sweating in anticipation. "Ollie?". "Yeah, I'm still here. Alright I'll do it, but I want $50.00 and put it in the old tree with the hole in the trunk, the one in the park." August answered immediately, "Yes, fine, done! Listen I need you to figure out who Emma got sent to live with. I need his name and if you can his address" Ollie sighed, "Alright August you got a deal, look I'll see what I can get by tonight never know what's going to happen around here. I'll call this number back tonight. I got to go, Ms. Grange is coming. Bye" Ollie quickly hung up and August was left listening to the dial tone. August finally put the phone back down and walked out of the study. August went to the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned the tv on. It was only 8:30am, August could only sit around and wait for Ollie's phone call.

It was just past 6:00pm when Regina arrived home. Regina hesitated outside on the front door for a moment hoping that her house is as she left it. She opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief, the house looked the same. She walked into the foyer and called out to August, "Hey I'm home! Anyone here?" She looked around the house and noticed that August wasn't in her office, the living room, the dining room or the kitchen. _Hmm... Odd. I wonder where he could be. Maybe he is upstairs. _Regina called out again, "Hello, August you up there?". When Regina got no reply she climbed the stairs and knocked on August's closed door. Again hearing no reply she opened the door and noticed August sitting on the ledge of the open window, with headphone on, and smoking a cigarette. Regina angrily walked over to August and ripped his headphones out, grabbed the cigarette and put it out on the base of the window. August looked up at her with the saddest eyes, like he was carrying the weight of the world. Regina thought _what has this kid been through? _Regina sighed and said, "Look I don't tolerate smoking, much less in my house by a minor. I will let this one go this one time. But listen very carefully this is the only time I will let this happen without calling your social worker. So you know exactly what you can and can't do we are going to have some basic ground rules. One you will not smoke, two you will not drink alcohol, three if you are going to go out call me or at least have the decency to leave a note, four if you need the phone or computer just ask, and lastly five if you need something again just ask please stay out of trouble." When Regina finished her list of rules August nodded his head, closed the window and walked out of the room back down the stairs to sit on the couch, watch tv, and wait for Ollie's call. Regina sighed, _Is this what it is like to raise a teenager. Ugh so moody, his little girlfriend Emma probably broke up with him. Poor kid, probably thinks it the end of the world. Ha. If only he knew. _

Regina went to her room and changed into more comfortable clothes, a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater. Regina went downstairs and walked past the living room, August was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon about a sponge under the sea, whatever that means. Regina called out, "Hey I am going to start on dinner it should be done in about 45 minutes." August looked over to Regina nodded his head and asked, "do you need any help?" Regina looked at him for a second before shaking her head and replying, "no, but you can set the table in about a half hour." Regina went into the kitchen and started dinner. 50 minutes later Regina was calling August to the table. Regina had made chicken parmesan, spaghetti, and a house salad. Regina sat down at the head of the table and August sat to her left. Dinner was silent except for the clink of silverware on the plates. August was the first to break the silence, "This is really good. I don't think I have had food this good since my dad disappeared." Regina smiled softly and said, "Thank you. It was a old family recipe from my father's side." August nodded and continued eating. August was wondering a little about Regina's past, there weren't many family pictures hanging around from what he could see. August dared and ask, "Are you dating anyone?" Regina almost choked on her wine and she looked at August with wide eyes. "Excuse me" Regina managed to choke out. "I mean you are good looking, you have a good job, your house is awesome and huge; I was just wondering if you were seeing anyone or did me coming to live with you screw up your romantic life?" Regina looked at August for a moment and realized he was the first person to directly ask about her and her life and not wait to hear the town gossip. "Well thank you for the compliments but, I am not dating anyone, nor do I really want to date anyone at this time. No your presence didn't, as you put it, 'screw up' my romantic life." August then asked, "So did you have a bad break up or something? Cause you seem really tense." Regina glared at August, "Not everything is as it seems Mr. Booth. For your information my last relationship was 7 years ago when my fiancé was killed in a car accident, so I don't like talking about it as you may understand." "Sorry. I get it. Topic is off limits. For what it's worth I am sorry, you know about your fiancé." August quickly tried to make this right, he couldn't be sent away, not when he was about to get information on Emma. Regina downed the rest of her wine and poured herself another glass. August ventured to another question, "Did you always want to be a mom, well foster mom?" Regina was silent for a moment and then answered truthfully, "No. Honestly it was my fiancé Daniel who really wanted kids. After he died I decided to become a foster parent, almost as a tribute to him." August smiled, "Well I for one am glad you did, you are pretty good at it." Regina smiled softly, and they both went back to their meals with idle chatter.

* * *

Note: So here is ch.8 Longest chapter so far. Technically its ch.8&9 combined but I figured it was ok to merge them and have a super long chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: (Don't know anything about Boston. Looked everything up on google maps, Alleghany and Mission Hills is real, the number is fake.. i think.)

* * *

August helped Regina clean up dinner, wash the dishes, and put the left overs into containers. Just as Regina was about to tell August she was going to go upstairs the phone rang. August sprinted to her office and answered the phone, "Hello, Ollie?" Ollie said, "Hey, this is going to have to be quick. Ms. Grange could enter any minute. So I looked at Ms. G's computer says here that Emma is being fostered by a Mr. and Mrs. Hanks. Their son Ed died in a motorcycle accident. Says here Mr. Hanks is a retired dock worker and Mrs. Hanks is a doctor, works at the local hospital; but is overseas right now. Their address is 7980 Alleghany St in the Mission Hill part of Boston." August scribbled all of the information down on a piece of paper, "Thanks Ollie! I seriously owe you one. I will get your money as soon as possible". Ollie didn't say good-bye, he just hung up. August looked up and saw Regina standing in the door way, she didn't say anything she just quirked her eyebrow, _is that her signature move or something?!_ August looked at Regina and asked "Can I use your computer?". Regina sighed and said "Yes", she opened her laptop typed in her password and told August to shut it down when he was done. August wanted to do a little research on Mr. and Mrs. Hanks, make sure they were good people. August did a quick criminal search but came up empty. August was happy about that. But when he did a search for there was nothing but a newspaper article and random Facebook profiles. August clicked on the newspaper article about the famous Boston bar closing. On the front of the article was a picture of the bar and its owner standing out front. August clicked on the image to enlarge it. When the image loaded August's blood ran cold. That man wasn't Mr. Hanks.

* * *

Notes:Since this was such a short chapter I am going to post chapter 10 as well. Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

TW: mentions of past abuse

* * *

August stared at the picture of the old bar owner, the caption read _Mr. Greg Jackson Hanks (shown above) is sadly closing the doors to his famous Boston bar. Hanks was started by Greg but maintained by his son Ed. Ed tragically passed in motorcycle accident a year ago. Greg stated that, "this bar has been in the family for years. When Ed died it didn't feel right to keep it going. I don't know how to run a bar I did the background stuff like order peanuts; Ed, Ed was the one that kept this place afloat. Its sad to close the door but it feels even worse to keep them open" Mr. Hanks resides in Mission Hill with his wife Vivian. _August realizes exactly who Mr. Hanks is, that is Mr. Jackson the asshole who said he attacked him and got him sent back to the group home. August remembers that day so clearly, he couldn't have been older than 14, he was playing in the backyard with his baseball when a deer spooked him and instead of tapping the baseball like he usually did he hit it full force. The ball shot through the air and broke a window. August could hear Mr. Jackson scream "AUGUST" , August was apologizing even before Mr. Jackson reached him. Mr. Jackson grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the house; no one was there Mrs. Jackson was at work. August was pushed into his bedroom and stepped in and took the belt that was hanging in the closet, wrapped it tightly around his hand and began to hit August until he passed out crying. When August woke the later that night his whole body was sore. Mr. Jackson was downstairs, August could hear the tv. August cautiously entered the kitchen when he came face to face with Mr. Jackson, he could tell he was still furious. August went to apologize again but Mr. Jackson just slapped him. He went to slap him again when August ducked his head and grabbed Mr. Jackson's arm. It all happened so fast August pushed him back and Mr. Jackson tripped over the kitchen table leg hitting his shoulder on the floor and busting his lip. August went to help when Mr. Jackson pushed him away, stood up and grabbed the phone. That same night his social worker Lily was picking him up to take him back to the group home. August tried to tell Lily that Mr. Jackson was a bad guy and that he was acting in self defense; Lily believed him but didn't want to run the risk of August being charged with assault. Lily did the best she could, she made it so Mr. and Mrs. Jackson were no longer able to be foster parents, she never thought that they would have a second last name.

August was in such a daze that he forgot to shut the computer down like Regina asked, he went straight upstairs and got ready for bed. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping well, not while Emma was with them, but he was so exhausted. August laid down and went into a dreamless sleep, but he was nowhere near rested.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 10. I am going to be going away on thursday so I am going to try and finish and post as many chapters as I can before I leave.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I just want to thank SwanQueenLove for their comment. I am taking all suggestions into consideration and really appreciate the criticism. If someone is interested in being a Beta for me I would seriously appreciate it! until then story is my own poor grammar.

* * *

August woke before the sun even rose. He looked at the clock in bright red numbers it read 3:15am. He couldn't get his brain to stop, all he could think was, _I need to get Emma she needs help. _August made a snap decision.

He got up and as quietly as possible he got dressed, making sure to not wake Regina, grabbed the paper that held Mr. Jackson Hanks' address, and went downstairs to Regina's study.

He opened the computer, thankfully it was on sleep mode and didn't require a password, and pulled up Google Maps and typed in the address. Maine to Boston about 4hours; August wrote down the instructions and thought about clearing the history but figured if something went wrong at least someone could find where he went.

August went into the kitchen and grabbed Regina's purse, he opened it and took out her wallet. Regina had $90 dollars, August took it all, $50 for Ollie and the rest for gas if he needs to stop. August put her wallet back into her bag and left the purse on the kitchen counter and grabbed the car keys that were next to the purse.

August quietly opened the front door and before he closed the door he thought, _I really am sorry Regina. You are probably one of the best foster parent I have ever had. _

August quietly closed the door unlocked the Benz and heading towards Boston. _Hang on Emma I'm coming_.

Regina woke at her usual alarm at 6:10am, but something felt different. Regina opened her door walked to August's room, she opened the door to find the room empty.

_Odd, maybe he is downstairs_.

Regina walked down the stairs called out his name again, she was met with silence. Regina started to become annoyed and a little worried. Regina entered the kitchen and noticed her wallet was on the top of her purse, she knows for a fact that she didn't leave it like that last grabs the wallet and opens it, she notices right away all of the cash is gone.

_That little..! Ugh! I should have known! _Regina is looking on the counter and inside her purse for her car keys, _No. No. No. No. He wouldn't. I swear if he stole my car there is going to be hell to pay. _

Regina opened the front door and noticed the empty space in the driveway where her car was parked last night.

_UGH! _

Regina turned around and slammed the front door. Regina walks back up the stairs and grabs her cell phone to call Graham. _I guess I was wrong, I made a huge mistake. _


	12. Chapter 12

Graham hears his work cell phone ringing and groans. He knows that he needs to answer because there is an actual emergency, which isn't very likely at 6:30am in Storybrooke; or its Regina calling about something that couldn't wait until later in the day. Graham reaches over to his night table and answers the phone, "Sheriff Graham, how may I help you?"

Graham cringes at the reply, "How may you help me?! You may help me by going to find that little lying delinquent and get my car back!"

Graham is already out of bed and starting to get dressed knowing Regina is about to order him over to the mansion.

"Now as Sheriff I expect you to be here in 20 minutes ready to take my statement, go after that little snot, and bring him back to Storybrooke to receive his punishment"

Graham quickly replies, "I am on my way now", but is met with a dial tone.

Graham quickly makes his way to Regina's to avoid upsetting her even more. Graham knocks on the door which is flung open and with so much force it almost seems to fly off the hinges. Regina has changed into grey dress and black heels. She steps aside and allows Graham to enter.

Regina leads him to her office and sits down. Graham gets straight to the point, "I know you haven't known him very long but do you have any idea where he might be going?"

Regina thinks it over for a second, "Not really, there was someone he kept talking about in his sleep; a girl... Emily, Emilia,Emma. Emma. That was the only name I heard. I think it was his girlfriend, or something. I don't know and I really don't care. I just want him to be punished and to get my car back."

Graham nods his head and asks, "Did he ever mention where this Emma is?" Regina's look is answer enough.

Graham sighs, "Has he used the phone to call anyone, the computer, looked at a map? I can't go get him if I don't know where he is."

Regina thinks and tilts her head, "Both. He got a phone call last night and he used the computer for something. I wasn't here I had gone upstairs."

Graham points at the computer sitting on the desk silently asking _this computer?_ Regina nods. Graham opens the computer and sees that August still has the web browser open to google maps _directions to 7980 Alleghany St, Boston. _

Graham sighs and looks to Regina, "Well I know where he is going, I can probably get to him a little after he gets there."

Regina looks at Graham and raises her eyebrow, "If you think you are going there alone you have another thought coming. I want to see what was so important that he needed to steal." "Come along sheriff, we don't have all day. And lock my door I don't need anything else being stolen."

Regina calls out over her shoulder as she walks towards the sheriff's car. Graham groans, locks the door, and follows Regina to the sheriff car. _This is not how I thought August would turn out, I guess people aren't always as they seem._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay I was away on vacation and didn't have my main computer with me. So here is chapter 13, and since it is short I will be posting ch.14 within the hour and probably ch.15 by the end of the day. Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!

* * *

August finally made it to Boston, _stupid highway construction!_

August drove to the park first. It took about 25 minutes to find the right tree but he finally found it and tucked the envelope into the hole in the tree trunk. He looked at the time and decided to wait around in the park, until kids were on buses and parents were off to work, to drive over to Mr. Jackson's house. August sat on a park bench and played out different scenarios.

_What if I go there and Mr. Jackson recognizes me? He would defiantly beat the crap out of me. What if Emma is happy? I can't ruin that for her. But what if she isn't? After I get her where are we going to go? I can't go back to Storybrooke. Man if I get caught here I am defiantly going to juvie this time._

August checked his watch again and realized it was almost 9:30AM. He got up from the bench and walked back to the car. August found the house relatively easily. It was an old white house with a large front and back yard, the hedges, shrubs, and grass were severely overgrown. The house itself looked like it needed some work, the white paint was chipped and cracked, the steps looked like a safety hazard and most of the windows look frosted with dirt. There was an old shed behind the house. The shed looked almost as run down as the actual house, it had vines and ivy running along the sides and roof. The door looked crooked, and was being held together by a single hinge.

August sat in the car for a moment to collect his thoughts before he made the journey to the front door. August did one last check, and he saw and hear no one; not a kid playing, not a car starting, not a dog barking, he knew it was time. It was now or never. August chose now.

Regina and Graham were able to cut their travel time down by almost an hour with the help of Sheriff Graham's sirens and the removal of construction crews.

Graham and Regina drove straight to Mr. Hanks' home and parked the car around the corner. Regina looked at the house and thought _This guy seriously needs a landscaper._

Graham was more focused on the look of the house, _this place can't be structurally sound._

Just as Graham looked to tell Regina to 'come on' they hear August yell "WHERE IS SHE?!"

What in the hell have they gotten themselves into?

* * *

Notes: thanks for reading, ch.14 soon ch.15 later today (hopefully). Also ch.16 is the last chapter I have re-written so updates are going to be slower, not to mention I go back to college in a week.


	14. Chapter 14

As promised ch.14 within the hour. lol

* * *

Graham could see the fear and shock in Regina's face and his sheriff training kicked in. He grabbed his cell phone and called 911, "911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello, my name is sheriff Graham, I am calling to report an altercation."

"ok sheriff, what is your location?"

"7980 Alleghany St"

"ok, I have units directed to your location now. ETA 3 minutes"

"Tell them that there is a civilian in the sheriff car and that I have gone into the home" Before the operator could argue Graham hung up.

He opened the glove compartment next to Regina's legs and grabbed his gun. Regina stared wide eyed as she watched Graham check his clip and holster the weapon. Graham turned around in his seat and grabbed his kevlar vest and velcroed it into place.

He looked back at Regina pointed a finger at her and said, "Stay here."

With the look on his face Regina knew now to argue, she just nodded. Graham grabbed the door handle and turned to exit the car, just before he exited the car Regina reached over and grabbed his other hand. Graham looked at Regina confused, Regina slowly released his hand and said, "Be careful. I don't.. just be careful".

Graham nodded and closed the door. Regina pressed the lock doors button and waited nervously for Graham to return.

Graham neared the house and could see August punch the man and push his way into the house.

Graham crouched behind a bush and unholstered his gun. He had made it to the front door and could see August running around and calling out "EMMA?! EMMA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Graham thought _Geez, he better marry this girl for all this trouble. _ Graham had just entered the house when he made eye contact with August and everything went silent for a minute.

The silence was broken by a tall, greying, man, cocking his pistol. Graham saw the fear the entered August's eyes in that moment, he knew he needed to do something. Graham tried to calm him down,

"Sir, sir. My name is sheriff Graham, I need you to slowly put that gun down on the ground."

"Look bud, I ain't putting nothin down until this scum gets the hell off of my property"

"I understand that, and I am here to take him. But for all of our safety I need you to put that gun down."

looks at Graham and then at August and says, "nah, I think I'll just rid this earth of trash like him"

Mr. Hanks goes to raise the gun and shoot when Graham grabs August's arm and yanks him down. A single shot goes off.

Just as Mr. Hanks was about to shoot again the local BPD arrive and tackle Mr. Hanks to the ground. They secure the weapon and cuff Mr. Hanks.

Graham stands and holds out his hand for August, August grabs it and Graham him to stand.

They look at each other when a BPD officer walks over and asks "Are you alright?" Both Graham and August do a quick body check and say 'Yeah'. Just as the officer goes to walk away, August grabs his hand and asks, "Do you see her? Is she here?"

The officer looks to Graham and then back to August, "Who?"

"Emma. You need to find her. Please. I don't care what happens to me but I need to know Emma is ok."

The officer looks at August's face and sees the worry in his eyes, "Alright kid, I will have my guys do a sweep around the house. But I need you to go to the squad car with me, is saying that you forced your way into the house and destroyed his property."

August looked to Graham and Graham quietly said, "Just go, I will look with the other officers for Emma." August nods and walks out with unnamed officer while Graham starts searching the house.

Fifteen minutes later all of the officers and Graham are back out front. Graham walks over to August and says "She wasn't in the house, there weren't even any signs that she was ever there".

August's eyes look crazed, Graham notices Regina walking towards them and sighs, _great just what this day needs, more drama. _

Graham can tell by the way Regina is walking that she wants to rip August apart, but before Graham can tell her 'not here' or Regina to start yelling, August takes off running back towards the house.

The officers are shocked and confused for a second but run off after him. August sees the shed and makes a beeline for it, he was a couple feet away when he is tackled to the ground and has handcuffs fastened onto his wrists.

August is being dragged away by two officers while screaming, "Please check the shed! Emma! Please Check!"

The lead officer, officer Turner, is tired of listening to August scream so he yells back, "ALRIGHT! Geez kid just stop screaming."

Officer Turner calls out to one of his men, "Hey Shaw get the crowbar out of my car to open this lock."

The officer jogs to the squad car and retrieves the crowbar; Regina and Graham are standing by the squad cars looking on in confusion, they decide to head to the shed to see what is going on.

Officer Turner takes the crowbar and mumbles a quick, 'thanks', he turns back to August and says, "Look if there is nothing here I swear. You are already being charged with forced entry and attempted assault don't make me add charges."

August looks at Officer Turner and nods. Turner goes to the shed door and rips the pad lock off the door, he is pulling the chains off the shed and opens the door. It is so silent you could hear a pin drop. The door creaks open and Turner steps into the shed, clicks his flashlight on and looks around.

Something moving catches his eye, he puts a hand to him mouth and whisper, "Oh, dear GOD".


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:(mentions of child abuse/neglect. Nothing too graphic). sorry for the weird HTML code.

Officer Turner has seen a in his years as an officer, but this this he has no words for. Turner quickly walks back towards the door and demands, "Get me paramedics NOW! un-cuff him!"

Graham, Regina, and the rest of the officers are looking at Turner in confusion.

Officer Turner sees no one moving, "Did I stutter?! Move!" His officers scramble to do as they are told, Graham, Regina, and August are all just standing there.

Turner looks over to Graham and says "Go to my men and tell them to bring a blanket and some water."

Graham quickly does as he is told. August is looking at Turner with wide and scared eyes, Turner can't even look at August.

His officers are on their way back all carrying water bottle and blankets, one says, "EMS is 4 minutes out." Turner nods his head, grabs a blanket and water from one of the officers and heads back inside the shed.

Turner crouches down onto his knees and places his flashlight on the floor illuminating the small child hidden behind old lawn furniture.

Turner looks at the girl hiding and softly says, "Hi, I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Officer Turner I work for Boston Police ok. Are you Emma?"

The little girl nods.

Turner softly says, "Emma, I want to get you out of here ok?"

He goes to crawl forward but the girl steps back, Turner holds out his hands and says, "Sorry, I am going to show you my badge so you can see its real ok?"

Turner unpins his badge from his uniform and slides it towards the small girl. The young girl looks at it on the floor and then looks back to Turner, she takes a step forward and pick the badge up.

Slowly she walks to Turner and hands it back to him. Turner takes his badge and puts it into his pocket for now. Once his badge is in his pocket he grabs the blanket and wraps it around the small girls shoulders. Turner grabs the bottle of water unscrews the top and hands her the water.

The girl quickly drinks all of the water, Turner softly tells the girl, "Hey, I'm going to pick you up so we can get out of here ok?"

The child nods walks over to him and puts her tiny arms around his neck. Turner stands up and the child wraps her legs around his waist. Turner turns around and walks out of the shed and into the sunlight.

The crowd of officers, paramedics, August, Graham, Regina are all waiting to see what was going on in the shed.

It has only been minutes but from the outside it seems like days before Officer Turner walks back out of the shed. In his big muscular arms he is holding a small child.

Everyone gasps and says, "Oh my God" The paramedics are the first to react, they walk towards Turner and ask a few questions before telling him to bring her to the front and sit her on the stretcher.

Turner sits the child on the stretcher which the paramedics get to work, fixing her with extra oxygen, checking her temperature, blood pressure and pulse.

Turner walks to his car to call the station to see if he can get any quick information on Emma.

The officer begins to walk back to their squad cars to head back to the station to fill out the paperwork for today, and to start the paperwork for so he can be charged with child neglect and endangerment and what ever other charges they could get to stick.

The officers movement is what brought August, Graham and Regina out of their daze. They were all so focussed on wrapping their heads around what was going on they hadn't moved from where they were standing.

August was the first to run to the stretcher, it was his movement that brought Graham and Regina back to the present.

August could see Emma, she looked so tiny on that huge stretcher, she couldn't see him since one of the paramedics was shining a light into her eyes.

August slowly walked towards her, Emma blinked a few times to refocus her eyes and when she did she spoke the only words anyone has heard, "Auggie!"

August sprinted the rest of the way to the stretcher and engulfed her into a huge hug. August had tears running down his face and kept telling Emma how sorry he was. On lookers could feel their hearts clench in the heartfelt moment.

When the August released Emma from the hug he was tapped on the shoulder by Officer Turner.

August looked at Turner, "Listen, I am truly sorry for how everything happened today. And I understand that I need to receive punishment for my actions, and-"

Turner held up his hand and cut August off, "No, I am sorry. I almost walked away from that shed today, I almost ordered my guys back to the station. If it hadn't been for you, I don't even want to begin to think about what would have happened. So, thank you, for not having her harm on my conscience. Your foster mother hasn't said anything about pressing charges so I assume you are clear there. Unfortunately there isn't anything I can do about the assault and breaking and entering charges, but I can reason on your behalf. Best case scenario you are free to go with some community service and group therapy sessions, worst case you may be sent to a juvenile detention center until you turn 18 and about a month on parole. Once you hit 18 your juvenile records are sealed and only a select few have access. I am going to bring Emma and you back to the station once she is checked over. I'm going to see if we can get a rush hearing for you for tonight. If we have any luck the judge can squeeze us in after lunch around 2:30pm. How's that sound?"

August looked at Turner and gave him a small smile, "That sounds good. But whats going to happen to Emma?"

"Well it seems like she is physically ok, so there is no reason for her to go to the hospital , so I am going to have to call her social worker and see if she can find a home for her otherwise she has to go to a group home."

August nods sadly. Turner claps August on the shoulder and walks over towards Graham and Regina.

Graham and Regina watched the whole scene play out. Regina couldn't take her eyes away from the child. She captivated her, with her blonde hair that defiantly needs to be washed and her green eyes. Regina just wants to walk over to her and hug her and protect her; Regina has never felt that way for anyone except Daniel.

She sees Turner walking towards her and Graham, she straightens her spine and looks at Officer Turner.

Turner explains the situation to Regina since legally she is still August's foster mother. Regina asks a question she has been dying to ask, "So who exactly is the child?"

Turner looks confused for a second but quickly redeems himself, "Well from what the guys at the station tell me she is a life long foster kid, abandoned on the side of a highway up near Portland. She has bounced around from foster home to group home all her of life. According to the file she was fostered by one of the families that took in August about a year and a half ago."

Regina had a sad look in here eye, _how could people be so cruel? _

Regina then asked, "Why didn't they get adopted?"

Turner sadly shrugged his shoulders, "File doesn't say"

Graham finally enters the conversation, "So what's going to happen to Emma? Since August can't take her and with his previous record of violence he might end up in juvie."

Turned again sadly shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know. It kills me inside but she is probably going to go back to a group home unless her social worker finds her a home last minute."

One of the paramedics calls Turner over, Turner looks back at Graham and Regina, "Look if you want you can follow me back to the station or clear your heads a little and got to the diner down the block from the station. I am taking August to see if I can squeeze him onto a judges schedule. Emma is going to be there until her social worker can call us back. So no rush."

With that Turner excuses himself and walks over to the paramedics. Regina looks to Graham and he nods in agreement. To the station it is.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I just want to make sure this is 100% clear, August is a teenager and Emma is a child. They met in a group home. August looked out for Emma like an older brother, until August decided to run away with a group of kids from the group home, leaving Emma at the group home without him until she was fostered by Mr. Hanks. Also I don't really know much about juvenile charges so I am winging it. This story is not Beta read so all mistakes are mine. Characters belong to ABC's Once Upon a Time. Enjoy.

* * *

Officer Turner has been on the phone for the last 20 minutes trying to get a judge to agree to seeing August today, as well as contacting Emma's social worker Greta.

Officer Turner looks over to August, who sitting on the bench near waiting for Emma to return.

Emma was given a quick shower and a change of clothes from the lost and found when they arrived at the station. A young female officer pitied the young girl and helped her shower and get changed.

Word got around about what Hanks had done and he was now in the holding cells downstairs in the basement.

While Emma is in the shower, Officer Turner finishes his call with the judge and calls Emma's social worker Greta Haighs.

Greta is a social worker who has burnt out over the years, she no longer has the feeling of she can save all of them, she is now an older woman who just wants to retire.

Officer Turner speaks with Greta, she said she is going to try and get someone tonight otherwise tough, the kid is going to a group home.

When Officer Turner hangs up the phone and looks up again he sees August and Emma sharing a package of M&M's, and for the first time today he sees Emma smile.

The station door open and in walks Regina and Graham, Turner gets an idea once he sees the look in Regina's eyes.

* * *

Regina and Graham walked into the station just in time to see Emma's smile.

Regina's heart fluttered, and if she didn't know any better she would say it was love.

Graham and Regina decided to stop for breakfast at the diner officer Turner recommended. The food was good but they both were too concerned about what was happening with August and Emma to really enjoy the food. Regina ordered extra food to go for both August and Emma, figuring they would both be hungry by now.

As they are walk in and head towards August and Emma, Turner calls out to Graham, "Sheriff" and waves his hand in a 'come over' gesture.

Graham nods and heads over leaving Regina with August and Emma.

Regina takes a seat in the chair across from the bench, next to the vending machine. Regina is looking at August and Emma interacting, he is tickling her sides making her giggle, Regina smiles at the sight.

August looks up and catches Regina's eye, he smiles softly, "Regina... I really am sorry about what I did. I hope you can forgive me; and if you press charges I'll understand"

Regina just nods and says, "I won't lie, I was furious, but after today and seeing why you did it- I can't be angry, so I won't be pressing any charges. You are forgiven, but don't do it again!"

August smiles and says, "Absolutely not. Thank you Regina".

August nudges Emma and tells her, "That is Regina. She is the one I was telling you about."

Emma looks up at Regina and gets up off the bench, she nervously walks over to Regina, looks her in the eye and says, "tank you for helping Auggie to save me."

Regina can feel the tears welling up in her eyes and chokes back the sob that is pushing its way forward.

She smiles at Emma and swallows the lump in her throat, "You are so very welcome Emma. I am glad I could help" Emma smiles shyly and scampers back to the bench next to August.

Regina takes a deep breath and remembers the food.

Regina grabs the bag next to her and pulls out two containers, "I thought you two might be hungry. Graham and I stopped at a diner on the way to the station. I got you a BLT August and I wasn't sure what to get you Emma so I got you a grilled cheese. Is that alright?"

August and Emma both nod their heads.

August opens Emma grilled cheese and then opens his BLT.

August moans when be bites into the sandwich, just as he was about to take a second bite Officer Turner calls him over to where he, Graham, and recently arrived Lily Adams are all talking.

August takes the sandwich with him as he stands up, "Hey Emma, I'm going to be right back ok. Stay here with Regina."

August walks off and the group enters a office and closes the door. Leaving Regina and Emma together.

Regina is nervous, kids usually don't like her and she has no idea how to be around them.

Regina looks over to Emma to see her still staring at her grilled cheese, Regina looks on questioningly.

Regina finally breaks and asks, "Emma why aren't you eating?"

Emma is startled in hearing her name, she shyly ducks her head and mumbles, "you didn't say I could."

Regina struggles to hear, but when she figures out what Emma said it breaks her heart.

Regina gets up from the chair and sits next to Emma on the bench, Emma is still looking at the sandwich.

Regina leans forward and gets Emma to look her in the eye, "Why do I have to give you permission? I gave the food to you to eat."

Emma continues to look at Regina, a few seconds later she answers, "Cause all the other people yell and I get punished if I eats before they say its ok."

Regina stared in disbelief, _bastards! Who would hurt a child for eating?! UGH! sickening! If she was my child she would never go hungry! did I just say that?... _

Regina looks at Emma and gently says, "Emma with me you don't have to ask my permission to eat, if I give you food ok?"

Emma looks at her hesitantly, Emma finally looks at the sandwich and goes to pick it up but pauses.

Regina confused asks, "What's wrong Emma?"

Emma looks back at Regina and says, "Its too big."

Regina chuckles and says, "Well I can fix that."

Regina opens the bag the containers came from and grabs a plastic knife, Emma flinched but stayed where she was.

Regina said, "Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to make the sandwich smaller"

Regina cut the grilled cheese into four triangles, "There, better huh?"

Emma smiled and grabbed a triangle, she finished the triangle in two bites.

Regina chuckled and asked, "Is it good?" Emma nods furiously.

Regina takes in the clothes Emma is wearing and deduced that the clothes were from a lost and found bin. Normally Regina would turn her nose, but today was an exception... well Emma is the exception.

Regina looks back at Emma and Emma smiles at her. Emma has eaten 2 of the 4 squares and is about to eat the 3rd when she pauses and sticks out her hand to Regina.

Regina is confused at first but then notices Emma is giving her this piece, "Here, Its weally good, I pwomise"

Regina chuckles at the mispronunciation of Emma's "R's", Regina slowly takes the square and takes a bite. Regina is surprised at how good the sandwich actually is.

Emma giggles and says, "told ya".

Regina smiles as Emma takes the last triangle and eats it. Regina grabs a napkin from her purse and wipes her hands, not looking she says, "Thank you Emma, you were right it was really good"

Emma beams a smile at Regina and Regina just has to chuckle again, Emma has grease from the sandwich all over her face.

Regina grabs another napkin and begins to clean Emma face. Emma looks shocked but doesn't pull away, Regina is just as shocked, she was expecting Emma to pull away or flinch, but Emma just leaned forward.

Regina finished cleaning Emma off and says, "There all clean"

Emma smiles and says, "Thanks".

Emma yawns and Regina can see her eyelids closing.

Regina asks, "You sleepy?"

Emma nods her head, Regina opens her arms and says, "Come here, its ok"

Emma sleepily looks at her and then gets off the bench and walks directly in front of Regina and lifts her arms.

Regina bends slightly and picks her up, surprised at how light Emma is, and cradles her to her chest. Regina wraps Emma up protecting her from the outside world.

Emma quickly falls asleep and Regina begins stroking her hair. Regina closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall. Regina falls asleep cradling Emma.

That's how Officer Turner found them 3 hours later.

* * *

Notes: hope you enjoyed. Also hoping that things are making sense.


	17. Chapter 17

Officer Turner is smiling when he re-enters the his office. He sits back at his desk and looks at Sheriff Graham and August sitting across from him.

Turner says, "I think I have an idea what to do with Emma."

Sheriff Graham looks at Turners smiling face and cautiously asks, "Oh, and what would that be?"

Turner smirks and says, "Regina. She would be perfect!"

August snaps his eyes up to meet Officer Turner. August slams his palm into his forehead and says, "That would be perfect. Why didn't I think of that?!"

Sheriff Graham voices his concern, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news but, Regina doesn't tend to do well with people, much less children. It took me almost resorting to begging to just get her to take August. What makes you think she would willingly take a child into her care?"

Turner smirks, "Well besides the fact that she seemed genuinely concerned about Emma, she is currently sitting in the bench over there napping with Emma in her arms."

Graham needs to see this for himself. He stands up and looks through the window. He sees Regina with her head leaned back. Just as he was about to refute Turners statement and sees Regina move a little and catches a glimpse of long blonde hair hanging over Regina's shoulder.

Graham turns back around to Turner and August with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Turner looks at Graham and asks, "So you think she will take her?"

Graham rubs his face, "Honestly I have no idea. If I wouldn't have seen Regina holding Emma with my own eyes I would be able to defiantly tell you no. But now anything is possible."

Turner nods and looks at the clock. Lily and the lawyers should be done with the judge in a few minutes, and they should know what's going on with August .

Ten minutes later Lily walks back into the office and sighs, "Well it wasn't as bad as it could have been considering the circumstances. The judge ruled that since breaking and entering was to save a minor he waved that charge but, the assault couldn't be overlooked. And with you previous record he isn't willing to be lenient. He sentenced you to 11 months in a juvenile detention center just outside of the city in Essex. With good behavior it could be cut down to 9 or 10 months."

August hung his head sighed. Officer Turner leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath.

Graham stood up and walked out the door. Lily, Turner, and August all watched him walk over to Regina and gently place a hand on her shoulder.

Regina awoke slowly, she could feel extra weight on her legs and on her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down and the still sleeping blonde. Emma had shifted a little now had her head more on the top of Regina shoulder.

Regina had no idea how Emma was comfortable but decided to not question it.

Graham cleared his throat and said, "August's sentence has been delivered. 11 months in a juvenile detention center out in Essex. Everyone is in Officer Turner's office. We want to talk to you about Emma."

Regina nodded and looked down at the sleeping girl. She slowly and carefully readjusted her arms so she could stand and still have a firm grasp on Emma.

Regina finally stood up without waking Emma and followed Graham back to officer Turner's office. Graham offered Regina the seat he was previously sitting in but Regina declined, instead choosing to stand and slightly rock Emma back and forth.

Regina broke the silence, "I was told you all wanted to talk about Emma?"

Officer Turner nodded, "You are good with her, she bonded to you. I would hate to see that broken, she has been through so much.'

Regina nodded and ventured a guess as to why she was standing in the office, "And let me guess, you want me to take her in, hmm?"

All the heads in the room nodded.

Regina sighed. She stopped moving for a moment to think. _What if I can't handle a child? A teenager was hard and confusing enough. This little girl has been through so much. What if I am not what she needs? I don't know how to take care of her. _

Regina could feel Emma groan and shift. Regina quickly started rocking again and rubbing small circles on Emma's back.

Regina realized that she was already taking care of Emma. And she was loving it.

Regina looked back at all of the eyes looking at her and nodded, "Alright. I'll do it. I'll take Emma."

August sighed in relief.

Officer Turner smiled and clapped his hands, only to be shushed by Regina. Turner quickly blushed and whispered, "Sorry. I am going to call her social worker and tell her the good news"

Lily just stood off to the side and watched the tender moment. It was moments like these that she loved her job. Watching the light in someones eyes when they receive a child. Moments like these is what makes her get out of bed in the morning and go to work. Lily quietly left the room, leaving the others to discuss final details.

* * *

Notes: This is where my lack of knowledge about the juvenile courts came in. I assumed with Augusts previous record he might end up in a detention center of some kind. I also needed August away for the time being. The story is going to shift to a more Regina and Emma dynamic and all of up and downs they are going to go through. Hope you enjoyed, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is more on the shorter side, but the next chapter is going to be longer. Also again I don't own OUaT or its characters. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Officer Turner got off the phone with Greta and gave Regina and cheery thumbs up.

After the meeting in Turner's office Regina decided to sit back down on the bench by the vending machine and wait for Emma to wake up.

Emma was still sleeping but was slowly waking up. When she finally woke up she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She could feel the warm body against her side, she blinked a few more time and remembered falling asleep in Regina's arms.

When Emma lifted her head she looked up and saw happy brown eyes looking back at her. Emma smiled and laid her head back down against Regina's shoulder. She could feel the hand run through her hair and relaxed even further.

When Emma woke up Regina could tell. She didn't move, not wanting to startle Emma. Regina waited until Emma looked up at her smiled. Regina had never felt so calm, not even with Daniel. Regina felt Emma put her head back on her shoulder, she decided to run her fingers through Emma hair in a massaging motion. She used to love it the few times her mother would do that for her. Regina felt Emma relax into her further and smiled to herself.

Ten minutes later it was time to say bye to August. Regina got Emma up and sat her on the bench. Regina kneeled down to her level and tried her best to explain everything to the young child. Emma's tears made Regina's heart shatter, she never wanted to see Emma with tears in her eyes.

Emma shakily ask, "Why is Auggie leaving?"

Regina answered the best she could, "Because he did something not so good and now he needs to make it all better."

Emma wiped her tears with the back of her hand and asked, "Why can't he stay wif me?"

Regina feels the tears in her eyes but refuses to let them fall, "I'm not really sure. But I will be with you. You are going to stay with me. Is that ok with you?"

Regina is terrified Emma is going to cry harder at the thought of living with her.

Emma just got off the bench and threw her tiny arms around Regina's neck.

Regina was stunned for a second but quickly embraced Emma in a tight hug. She breathed a sigh of relief and gently pulled away. Regina held out her hand for Emma to take and said, "How about we go say bye to August and tell him we will see him soon?"

Emma grabs Regina outstretched hand and nods her head.

When Emma sees August she lets go of Regina's hand and runs to him saying, "Auggie. Auggie wait!"

August sees Emma running towards him and gets down on his knees and opens his arms, waiting for her little body to crash into him.

Emma runs into August and jumps into his arms. August catches her and picks her up. Emma is grabbing onto August's neck and says, "I gonna miss you Auggie"

August is fighting back tears and chokes out, "I'm gonna miss you too Emma. But like I promised I am always going to look out for you. I messed up last time, but I'm gonna fix it. You are going to be safe and happy with Regina. I love you."

Emma hugs August tighter and says, "Love you too Auggie. You my big bwother, and big bwothers always come back. Right Auggie."

August feels the tear stream down his face and says, "Yeah. Big brothers always come back"

August gives Emma one last big squeeze and puts her down.

Regina walks over and picks Emma up. Emma buries her head into Regina's neck and is crying softly.

August looks at Regina comforting Emma and smiles. He looks at Regina and says, "Thank you. For everything. I can't even begin to thank or repay you. Take care of her ok. She is really special."

Regina nods her head, "No more thanks is needed. I promise, I will take care of her."

August hears his name being called and says one last good-bye. August gets on the elevators with the detention centers security guards. The elevator doors close and August is gone.

* * *

I know this was short but the next chapter is going to be longer. From now on the story is going to focus on Emma and Regina and their building relationship of mother and daughter. August will be back... eventually. I hope you are enjoying the story. If there is anything you want to see happen please feel free to PM me or leave a review. Reviews and PM's not only make my day, but I really do try and take into consideration your thoughts.

Thanks for reading!

-Luveverythingtv


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I have been getting this question a lot so to clear it up Emma is four and a half years old. There is no curse, no magic, no Enchanted Forest (except for in kids story books). I have yet to decide if Emma is MM and David's or not, so that is as much of a mystery to you as it is to me. If anyone has any questions or comments please review of PM me! :)

* * *

Regina watches as the elevator doors close. She can feel the tears threatening to spill. This young teenager gave up his freedom so that someone he considers a sister can be free and safe. Regina thinks _I severely misjudged him. I guess not everything is as it seems._

Regina can still feel Emma crying on her shoulder. Regina walks back to the bench and rubs Emma back in soothing motions and whispering, "It's ok, let it out Emma. It's ok."

Emma begins to calm down and the tears stop, only the occasional hick-up is felt. Emma removes her face from Regina's neck and wipes her eyes and nose on her sleeve. Regina cringes but ignores the snot and tears that are so close to her designer clothing. Regina reaches into her pocket and takes out a tissue; she rids Emma's puffy red eyes of tears and wipes her runny nose. Regina is still sitting with Emma in her lap and is still rubbing circles on Emma's back.

Regina and Emma sit in silence just listening to the movements of the police station and the hum of the vending machines. Emma has her head back on Regina's chest and Regina is stroking Emma's hair thinking,

_I really hope I can be a good mother to Emma. I wonder what she should call me? Mom? Mommy? Momma? No, way too soon. Mother? No, that's what I was forced to call Cora, too impersonal. Regina? ehh, it will work for now. How will the town people react? Why do I care? My personal life is none of their business. Oh God when Mother, Cora, finds out! I am an adult, my decisions are mine. Emma is such a sweet girl. I wonder how I should set up her room? How am I going to work and spend time with her? I refuse to be my mother and let work consume me. It's already October will Emma be too behind in school? _

Regina had all of these thoughts running around in her head while waiting for officer Turner and Graham to finish up whatever it is they are doing.

Graham and Turner are getting all of the paperwork together so that Regina can take Emma back to Storybrooke with her tonight. They are also getting all of the evidence against Mr. Hanks in order so that they can make sure the bastard is locked up for a long time.

It almost 5:30pm and the other officers in the station are getting ready to leave for the day. Officer Turner looks up and notices the time, "Hey, I think we should call it a day. The paperwork for Emma is finished I just need Regina's signature. Me and my guys will finish up the rest."

Graham looks at Turner and nods, "Yeah. I think its time for us to get going if we are going to make it back to Storybrooke by tonight."

Turner nods his head and holds out his hand, "It's been a pleasure working with you sheriff. There are extra car seats in the garage, just tell the guys there that I sent you and they can get it all set up for you. Oh and can you just send Regina in, I will get all the paperwork squared away so you guys can be on your way home."

Graham gives a firm shake and says, "Nice working with you too. Of course, I will send her in, get the cars warmed up, and car seats installed."

Graham exits Turners office and walks up to Regina. He can tell that she isn't sleeping but has her eyes closed. Before he can even get a word out Regina speaks, "Are you just going to stand there looking at me like some kind of stalker or is there something that you needed?"

Graham smirks and thinks _Same old Regina. Hmm she is less intimidating with a child resting on her. _Graham sees Regina's eyes open and responds, "Actually yes. Officer Turner needs you to go to his office to sign a few documents so that we can take Emma to Storybrooke."

Regina nods and is about to stand when she remembers Emma is laying on her chest. Regina looks down at the relaxed face of Emma, she can feel that Emma is falling asleep again. Regina gently rubs Emma's arm and says, "Emma. Sweetheart, I need to get up for a minute ok."

Emma looks at Regina with sad eyes thinking Regina is going to leave her, just like all the others.

Regina sees the sadness in Emma's eyes and recognizes it immediately, abandonment.

Regina quickly reaches under Emma's chin and raises her head so she is looking Regina in the eyes. Regina softly but firmly reassures Emma, "I am just going to officer Turner's office so that I can sign some stuff and take you home ok. I promise I will be right back and we will get out of here ok."

Emma looks into Regina's eyes and doesn't see any lies. Emma nods her head and climbs off of Regina's lap and sits on the bench.

When Emma moves from Regina's lap, Regina feels the cold air hit her legs and misses Emma's weight and warmth against her. She dare say she misses Emma. Regina quickly stands and heads to Turner's office to get this done as quickly as possible, so she can return to Emma.

* * *

Regina walks into Turners office and gracefully sits down, "I was told I needed to sign some things."

Turner nods his head and hands Regina three pieces of paper, "The first is stating that you are taking Emma Swan into your care, the second is giving you permission to make medical decisions is need be, and the last is to allow you to take Emma to a different state. For right the third is needed since you are traveling outside of Massachusetts."

Regina nods and nervously signs her name to all of the forms.

Turner collects the papers and puts them into a manilla folder and ties the seals.

Turner looks at Regina and can tell that she is nervous, "Regina."

Regina lifts her head and looks Turner in the eye, "I'm sorry that was is that you said?"

Turner gives a soft smile, "I didn't say anything yet, but I do want to say that what you are doing is noble. And I want you to know that if you need any help from me or the BPD please call me."

Regina smiles, "That is a word that has never been associated with me before. Noble. I have gotten evil, stern, powerful, but never noble. Thank you, I will be in touch if you are needed." Regina stands and heads towards the door.

Turner calls out to Regina one last time, hands her a child's backpack says, "The bag has the only clothes we could find in the Hanks' home that could fit Emma...Take care of her. She can use a little good in her life."

Regina stops with her hand on the knob, grabs the backpack, and softly says, "We both can. I will, I will take care of her. Bye officer Turner."

Regina walks out the door and closes it softly.

Turner watches Regina walk away and stop in front of the bench. He sees Emma run to Regina and stand in front of her. They are both smiling 200 watt smiles. Regina sticks out her hand and turns her head towards the door. Emma grabs her hand and begins walking with Regina forwards their cars. Emma is almost out of sight when she stops, turns around and looks at officer Turner,through the window. She smiles, waves goodbye, and runs out of the building with Regina.

Turner is smiling to himself as Regina, Emma, and Graham walk out of the station. He knows that life is going to throw them some curve balls, but feels it in his gut that they will make it through, together.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. I am back in school now so updates might start to become slower, I am going to try my best to update at least once a week. No promises.

I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, and PMed me! It really means a lot and I love reading the messages! please keep them coming!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: mentions past child abuse if don't want to read about it skip the passage in bold.

* * *

The ride back to Storybrooke is pretty silent. Graham is in his squad car and Regina and Emma are riding in Regina's Benz.

Emma sat quietly in her car seat and watched the never ending rows of trees pass them by as they drove upstate.

By the time they reached Storybrooke Regina and Emma were tired and hungry. Graham turned into the sheriff parking lot while Regina kept going straight to the mansion.

Regina pulled up to the large white house and turned the car off.

Emma looked at Regina with her mouth open and wide bulging eyes. "You live here? HERE!"

Regina smiled and thought August said the same thing. "Yes dear, I live here. And now so do you. Come on, lets head inside. I'll make us some soup and sandwiches."

Regina helped Emma get unbuckled and helped her to the front door. Once inside Regina gave Emma a quick tour of the house. "The door here is my office, this is the living room and dining room. Over there is the kitchen and this door leads to the backyard."

Regina and Emma made their way upstairs and Regina showed Emma around. "This is one of the spare rooms, August was sleeping here. I was thinking the room closest to mine would be a good place for you to sleep. This one here is my room and this one, is going to be your room." Regina placed Emma's tiny backpack down in her room while Emma looked around.

Emma looked at the large room. She had never had a room this big before, and if it was this big she always had to share it with the other kids.

Regina looked at Emma's face but couldn't make out what Emma was thinking, "If you don't like it you can take the room August was in. Of course we can decorate it any way you want."

Emma shyly looked at Regina and asked, "Is this really all for me? Do I have to share it?"

Regina nodded her head, "Yup. This whole room and the bathroom are all yours. You don't have to share with anyone."

Emma smiled up at Regina and said, "I really like it. But it would be better in purple."

Regina laughed and said, "Well when we go to the stores in town we're going to have to make sure we get some purple paint to make the room better."

Emma and Regina smiled at each other; Emma's stomach then grumbled loudly. Emma looked down at her stomach and blushed.

Regina smiled and poked Emma in the stomach, "I think there is a hungry little monster in there waiting to be fed."

Emma laughed and said, "There isn't a monster in my tummy. It's just me!"

Regina decided to play along, "I don't know, it's making some weird noises. Next it's going to grab my hand and try and eat it."

Emma laughed and shook her head, "nuh uh"

Regina placed her hand near Emma's stomach and pretended to have her hand grabbed. Regina started tickling Emma's tummy and kept saying, "Let go of my hand you tummy monster!"

Emma laughed at being tickled and at how silly Regina was being.

When Regina finally stopped tickling Emma and their laughter died down, she wrapped Emma in her arms.

Regina turned Emma so she could see her face. She then picked Emma up, brought her downstairs, and sat her on one of the breakfast bar stools.

Regina quickly moved around the kitchen and made soup and homemade grilled cheese. Since both she and Emma had had grilled cheese earlier she only made one and cut it in half.

When the soup was finished Regina placed a small bowl in front of Emma and told her to be careful, it was still really hot.

Emma waited for Regina to get her bowl and sit down next to her. Emma smiled at Regina and carefully blew on her soup. Emma and Regina ate their dinners in comfortable silence. After they finished dinner Regina helped Emma down from her stool and told Emma to go upstairs and wait for her in her bedroom. Emma nodded and ran off.

Regina heard the slow stomps up the stairs as she washed the dishes. Regina often forgot that Emma was only four and a half with the way she spoke and the things she has been through in her life. Regina finishes the dishes and turns out all of the lights downstairs.

Regina walks into her bedroom and sees Emma sitting on top of her bed making silly faces in the mirror, that is across the room above her vanity.

When Emma sees Regina standing in the doorway watching her she quickly sticks her tongue back in her mouth and blushes embarrassed.

Regina smiles at Emma and says, "Well I think its time for a quick bath and then off to bed."

Emma nods and crawls her way to the edge of the bed. Regina didn't think about this before but she wondered how Emma got into her high four poster king sized bed without any help. Regina had her answer when she watched Emma use the bench at the foot of her bed as a step stool and her bed post as a way to balance. Emma slowly shimmied her way off the bed and onto the floor.

Emma ran over to Regina and smiled. Regina couldn't help but smile, even though her pristine bed looks like a tornado hit it. "Come on you little spider monkey."

Regina held out her hand for Emma and led her to her master bathroom.

Regina turned the lights on and heard Emma breathy, "Woah!" Regina let go of Emma's hand and turned on the water for the bathtub to fill up. The tub was all white claw foot with a silver faucet. There was a spa like shower and a huge counter filled with hair products and lotions.

While the bathtub was filling with warm water Regina grabbed towels, a luffa, shampoo and conditioner, and a strawberry scented body wash Regina thought Emma might like.

Regina placed all of the items on the floor near the tub, "Emma come on."

* * *

**Emma looked over to Regina and noticed her bath was ready. Emma shyly walked back to Regina and stood in front of her. Emma didn't want to take her clothes off in front of Regina, because she didn't want her to be grossed out by her scars and her bruises.**

**Regina was waiting for Emma to take her clothes off so she could get in the bath, but noticed the way Emma held tightly onto her shirt and hugged herself. "What's the matter Emma?"**

**Emma continued to look down and mumbled, "I don't wanna show you my owies and make you give me back."**

**Regina was confused but then realized Emma meant she didn't want Regina to see her scars. Regina's heart broke at the thought of Emma being hurt, but she swallowed the sadness, and lifted Emma's chin. "Emma listen to me. It doesn't matter how many owies you have, or how many owies you get, I will not send you back."**

**Emma looked at Regina's and saw the truth in her eyes. Emma slowly unwrapped her hands from around her waist and began taking her shirt off.**

**Regina had to hold in the gasp when she saw the bruises and healed scars along Emma's back. Regina saw the clear hand print shaped bruises wrapped around Emma's upper arms, like someone grabbed and lifted her by her arms. Emma took off her borrowed sweatpants and Regina could see the bruises continued down to Emma's tiny legs. She could see how malnourished Emma really was without the baggy clothing. Regina internally made a promise to herself that no more harm is going to come to this child, and if anyone wants to harm Emma they are going to have to do it over her cold dead body.**

* * *

Emma climbed into the bathtub and shyly looked back at Regina. Regina grabbed the shampoo and said, "So I don't have any kids shampoo so you need to close your eyes and keep them closed tight until I say so ok."

Emma nodded and felt Regina massage the shampoo through her hair. Regina then grabbed the detachable hose and rinsed the shampoo out. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's long blonde hair to make sure it was all out and then told Emma she could open her eyes. Emma's green eyes met Regina's brown and smiled. Regina then grabbed a little conditioner and told Emma, "This needs to be in for a minute. So we are going to put this in, wash you up, rise it out and get you something to sleep in. How's that sound."

Emma nodded. Regina put the conditioner in and grabbed the luffa. She let Emma smell the body wash and chuckled when Emma giggled and hummed, "humm, Strawberrwy"

Regina gently washed Emma and rinsed the conditioner out. Regina grabbed the towels and lifted Emma out of the tub, and let the water drain out. She wrapped Emma's hair and body in the two fluffy towels and told her to wait there for a second.

Regina went back to her room and grabbed one of her old college t-shirts and looked into Emma's backpack of clothes, only to find one pair of underwear, two mismatched socks, a pair of ripped jeans and a ratty tank top. Regina couldn't imagine having so little, and it pained her to think that this was all Emma knew. Regina vowed to do what she could to try and make up some of the wrongs that Emma's has endured.

Regina walks back into the bathroom and hands Emma the t-shirt. Emma puts the shirt on and lets the towel fall to the floor. Regina then hands Emma her underwear, Emma pulls them on and looks up at Regina. Emma looks so cute in her Cornell t-shirt and oversized towel on her head.

Regina begins to clean up the bathroom, she rinses the tub, puts the dirty clothes in the hamper, and closes all of the bottles.

While Regina is cleaning Emma grabs the collar of the shirt and sniffs, "It smells like you."

Regina smiles and looks at Emma and asks, "Is that a good thing? Or do I smell stinky?"

Emma laughs and says, "Its good. You smell good. Like apples and sssinnamon, ccciiinnnaammoon." Emma smiles broadly at her correct pronunciation of cinnamon.

Regina laughs and walks over to Emma, "Well I am glad that I smell good. I don't want to smell bad."

Regina quickly towel dries Emma's hair and grabs one of her combs. She lifts Emma into her arms and carries her back to her bed. Regina plops Emma down on the bed and smiles and Emma laughs as she bounces on the bed. Regina sits on the edge and pats the space in front of her for Emma to come sit.

Emma crawls over and sits in front of Regina. Regina combs through Emma's hair taking out the few knots. Regina braids Emma's hair into two long french braids and ties them together with a rubber band. Emma turns and faces Regina, "You are good at that you don't pull. It doesn't hurt when you do it."

Regina smiles and says, "Well I am glad that I am a good smelling, hair combing braider." Emma giggles and hugs Regina. Regina hugs Emma back and squeezes just a little, hoping that Emma can feel her growing amount of love. Regina releases Emma from the hug and tells her to wait here for her while she gets in the shower.

Regina leaves the door cracked just incase Emma needs the bathroom and so that them she can hear Emma just incase something happens.

Regina decides to just take a quick shower. She gathers her shampoo, conditioner, and apple scented body wash and jumps into the shower. During her shower Regina's mind runs through the long day, woke up, found foster son August, my car, and my cash gone, drove to Boston, found out who Emma is, gave up fostering August just to foster Emma. And people say my life is boring. I never wanted kids, I never saw myself as a mother. How could I when I had Cora as a mother? Oh man when she finds out, that's going to be fun. 'Hello Mother. How are you? Good. Yes I am fine thanks for asking. Oh the child in my arms, oh she is my foster daughter.' Cora is going to throw a hissy fit. I have a foster daughter. A daughter. I never in a million years would have thought that I would want a daughter. I can see a future with Emma. Her first everything with me, birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgivings, everything. I am falling in love with Emma, and it is a completely different raw, protective, motherly kind of love. Maybe I can do this. No, I can. Emma is mine. Emma is my daughter.'

Speaking of her daughter Regina finishes her shower, puts on her silk pajamas and head back to her room. Regina can't help but smile at the sight. Emma is curled up facing Regina sound asleep. Regina doesn't have the heart to wake her and move her to her bed, so instead she turns out the bathroom light, puts Emma legs and arms under the covers and gets into bed. Regina turns on her bedside light and continues reading her book, The Glass Menagerie by Tennessee Williams, from the night before. Regina finishes the chapter and puts the book down, as she is settling into bed she feels Emma shift closer and snuggle into her.

Regina smiles to herself, turns out her lamp, and rolls onto her side wrapping a protective arm around Emma pulling her snugly into her chest. Regina can feel Emma's deep steady breathing against her collarbone. She tilts her head down and softly kisses Emma on the head, "Sweet dreams my little spider monkey".

For the first time since Daniel died Regina falls into a perfect dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Updates are going to be slow now that I am back in school and in full swing. But I promise I am still writing for all of my fics. Please review and stick with me!


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Regina woke with a weight on her chest. Regina looked down and realized that Emma has her head resting on her sternum with one arm thrown across her stomach while she sucks on her thumb with the other. Regina smiles and strokes Emma's hair out of her face. Regina turns her head and sees her clock, 6:05AM, her alarm is going to go off shortly. She doesn't want to go into work today, she just wants to take the time to get to know Emma.

Regina makes a decision and carefully gets out of bed, without waking Emma, and turns off the alarm. Regina throws on her robe and heads downstairs to her office.

When she enters her office she dials her assistant, Jenna, and leaves a message letting her know that she will not be in the office again today, and that if there are any documents that need to be signed they are to be brought to her house.

Regina finishes the call and heads into the kitchen to start making breakfast. She figured that Emma could use a good breakfast. Regina turns on the radio and listens to the soft sounds on Jazz. When a particularly good song came on Regina turned the volume up just a tad, and hummed along to the song.

Just as Regina flipped the last pancake and placed it onto the plate she heard feet coming down the stairs. Regina smiled just at the thought of seeing Emma.

Regina's smile dropped when she turned around and saw a crying Emma standing in the doorway.

Regina quickly turned off the music and looked back at Emma, "Emma? Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Emma didn't say anything she just ran to Regina and wrapped her arms around Regina's legs.

Regina undid Emma arms, from around her legs, and knelt on the floor. Regina held Emma's hands and waited for Emma to stop crying and calm down a little.

When Emma's tears stopped flowing and only little hiccups were left Regina wipes Emma face and asks again, "What's the matter?"

Emma looked at the floor and said, "When I woke up you wasn't there. I though you left, and I thought I would have to go back."

Regina's mentally slapped herself. How did she not realize that Emma has abandonment issues, and that by her not being there to say 'good morning' that Emma would think that she didn't want her.

Regina pulled Emma into a hug, she felt Emma wrap her tiny arms around her neck, and squeezed her tight. Regina cradled Emma's head and said, "I am sorry that I wasn't there this morning. I made a mistake. I didn't think how it would make you feel. I am so sorry Emma. But, I promise you, I promise that even if I'm not there when you first wake up know that I will NOT, for ANY reason send you back there. OK."

Emma nodded and Regina gave her a kiss on the forehead. Regina picked Emma up and sat her down at the dinning room table. Regina then left and returned with two plates of apple pancakes, and a bottle of syrup. Emma looked at the pancakes with wide eyes and inadvertently licked her lips.

Regina smiled and went to get Emma some juice and herself a coffee.

When Regina returned Emma was bouncing in her seat. Regina placed Emma's juice in front of her and then sat down at the head of the table next to Emma. Regina looked at Emma, smiled, and said, "Well. Go ahead! Dig in."

Emma smiled and grabbed the syrup and almost drowned her pancakes in syrup. Regina cringed at the amount of sugar but couldn't stop her smile at Emma's happy sticky face.

While they were eating Regina asked, "Emma what do you want to do today?"

Emma looked at Regina and said, "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the typical annoying answer. Regina chuckled and said, "Well that's not what I asked, but I want to go shopping today for you, get you some new clothes and I also would like to take you to pick out you what bed you want. Then after we could MAYBE get some ice cream or a milkshake. How does that sound?"

Emma was bouncing again and was nodding her head yes.

Regina and Emma finished the rest of breakfast and cleaned up together. Regina washed and Emma sat at the table and dried the dishes. Regina loved the little bonding moments she is having with Emma.

As a child Regina used to wish for moments like these with Cora, but was always denied; thankfully she still had her father. Though he is still alive their relationship has suffered due to Cora's influence. Regina is afraid of what Cora's reaction to Emma is going to be, but she knows that her father Henry will be excited at the thought of having a granddaughter.

Regina put the dishes away and leads Emma up the stairs. Regina dressed Emma in the clothes that came in the backpack and told her to head downstairs and wait for her. Regina got dressed in black dress pants, and white button down t-shirt, and a black vest, with her signature high heels. Regina did her hair and make up and headed downstairs.

Emma could hear Regina coming so she turned off the tv show she was watching and met Regina at the bottom of the stairs. Emma smiled up at Regina and was bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Ready?"

Regina chuckled walked to the kitchen island and grabbed her purse, phone and keys. Regina made her way back to Emma and said, "Yes I am ready, but you need something else it is cold outside."

Emma said, "I don't have any more clothes, this is what I always wear."

Regina was shocked and angered, "Emma, are you telling me you would wear sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt in winter?"

Emma looked at the floor and said, "Yeah, sometimes I would get a warm jacket but only if the older kids weren't wearing it. They needed it more, they had to walk a long time. Auggie would give me his clothes but they were always really really big, but they were warm."

Regina closed her eyes and tried to get the image of an even smaller Emma walking around with almost nothing on in the winter time.

Regina opened the hall closet, grabbed her coat, put it on and said, "Well when we go shopping we will be getting you a coat. In the mean time I'm going to have you share mine ok. So wrap your arms around my neck and I'll pull it closed around us ok."

Emma did as Regina asked and Regina wrapped Emma into her coat as tightly as she could with only one arm. Regina unlocked the car and got Emma into her car seat. Regina got into the drivers side and started the car, they went to the clothing store first.

Emma and Regina parked outside of Marls', the local clothing store, and Regina turned to Emma, "You ready to shop until we drop?"

Emma smiled and nodded her head.

Regina got out, got Emma out of her car seat, and rewrapped her into her coat. When Regina entered the young cashier, Samantha, looked up and her jaw dropped. Regina opened her coat and set Emma down. Regina grabbed a cart and gently placed her coat and purse into the cart. Regina extended her hand and Emma grabbed on. Regina could feel the girls eyes on them as they walked past. Not liking that she and Emma were being stared at Regina turned and sharply asked, "Are you going to keep sitting there gaping like a fish out of water or are you going to do your job and ask if we need any help?"

The young girl jumped and stuttered out an apology, "Soo-sorry Madam Mayor. Hi I am Samantha welcome to Marls', how may I help you today?"

Regina rolled her eyes as the girl restated her name, even though it was on her name tag, "I need to know where your children's department is"

Samantha looked down at Emma and stared with a confused look on her face. Emma not liking that she was being looked at backed up and hid behind Regina's leg as best she could.

Regina was now irritated and upset that this Samantha girl upset Emma, "Quit gaping at her and answer my question!"

Samantha shook her head and looked back at Regina, "Sorry, I just.. When did you have a kid?"

Regina rolled her eyes again and said, "Since you can't seem to do you job without this answer, I am fostering Emma. She is my foster daughter. Now that that is out of the way do you think you can give me the answer to my question?"

Samantha nodded and pointed down the hallway, "Down the hall and everything we have is on the right hand side."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand and they walked in the direction Samantha told them

They found the section easily; Regina told Emma to pick out anything she liked. Shopping for Emma wasn't very hard especially in Marls', all of the sizes are either Small, Medium, Large, or X-Large. Emma was most defiantly a small. Emma picked out about 10 pairs of t-shirts, 10 long sleeves, and 10 pairs of pants, a new pair of sneakers, a pair of rain/snow boots, 3 sweatshirts, and a purple winter coat.

The cart was full of clothing by the time they were ready to check out. Regina paid for everything and then ripped the tags off of Emma's new coat and had her wear it back to the car.

Emma smiled at Regina and said, "Thank you! I never got new clothes before! They don't smell weird!"

Regina gave Emma a sad smile and said, "Anything for you sweetheart."

The next stop was the furniture store. As soon as Emma walked in she found the set she wanted. It was a ivory colored twin bed with what looked like a apple and flowers etched into the headboard. Emma didn't even want to see what else the store had to offer, she was adamant, "No! This one! I love it!"

Regina couldn't say no, and nodded her head at the sales rep indicating that she wanted the set. The rep was just as surprised as Samantha to see Regina, much less with a child but they at least were able to keep their questions to themselves. It would take 7-10 days before the set would be delivered since it was coming from out of town. Regina nodded and smiled at Emma.

Regina and Emma made one last stop at the hardware store before going to Granny's for a milkshake. Emma and Regina looked at at least 20 different shades of purple paint. They finally both agreed on a light lilac for the walls and a white trim for the door and window frames.

Regina bought the paint and hired the men in the painting department to paint Emma's room the next day. It would take at least three days and neither Emma nor Regina will be allowed to go in there. Regina nodded and told them it was fine.

* * *

Regina and Emma finally made their way to the diner. When they entered the diner the little bell above the door chimed. Just like with August every eye was on Regina and Emma. Emma still didn't like being stared at so she turned around and tightly wrapped her arms around Regina's legs. Regina sighed and rubbed Emma's back. When Emma didn't let go she picked up Emma and shielded her from the intense stares.

Regina could hear the whispering and had had enough, "Alright listen and listen closely because I will not repeat myself. This is Emma, she is August Booth's younger sister. I am now Emma's mother. Foster Mother. If anymore of you frighten Emma with your stares I will make all of your lives miserable. This is the only time I will say this so tell your friends because I will not repeat myself. Am I clear? Good." Regina hoped that no one caught her slip when she called herself Emma's mother.

Regina carried Emma to the back booth and sat down with her back to the crowd. Emma remained in Regina's arms until Ruby came over and placed a children's coloring mat and some crayons in the empty seat next to Regina.

Emma looked up and Ruby smiled at Emma. Emma blushed and tucked her head back down into Regina's neck.

Regina got Emma to sit next to her and work on her coloring mat. Ruby came back and took their orders, a chicken caesar salad for Regina and Jr cheese burger with fries and a milkshake for Emma.

Regina looked at Ruby and said, "Thanks for the coloring mat, she seems to be enjoying it"

Ruby looked over at Emma and saw the look of concentration on her face as she colored in the two flowers on the mat. Ruby looked back at Regina and said, "No problem. You know, this is a really nice thing you are doing Madam Mayor. You are changing that girls life"

Regina looked at Ruby and gave an actual smile, "Actually I think she is changing mine. And Ruby, when I'm off duty it's just Regina."

Ruby looked at Regina shocked, no one called the mayor by her first name except for Graham and Granny occasionally. For Regina to allow her to call her by her first name this kid must have magically turned the cold mayor to goo. Ruby nodded and pivoted to go place their orders.

Regina and Emma sat and filled out the rest of the coloring mat while they waited for their food. When the food came out both Emma and Regina were extremely hungry. When Ruby put Emma's burger in front of her she made sure that the ketchup was in the form of a smily face, the bacon was hair, and the lettuce was a little dress. Emma looked up at Ruby and smiled. This was the first time that Ruby was getting a good look at Emma's face, she could have sworn that Emma looked like someone she knew but couldn't place who it was.

Emma looked at the fun design of her burger and looked at Ruby. Emma shyly said, "Thanks".

Ruby winked and said, "Anything for you pup".

Emma chuckled and said, "I not a pup, I a person."

Ruby made a fake gasp and dramatically clapped her hand over her mouth, "No! No way! I totally thought you were a little pup, like a little wolf." Emma laughed at Ruby silliness.

Ruby motioned for Emma to lean closer, Emma leaned over Regina to hear what Ruby had to say. "Hey Emma, can you keep a secret?" Emma nodded and Ruby continued, "Well no one besides Granny knows but... I'm a wolf."

Ruby paused and watched Emma's face widen in shock. Emma shook her head and said, "Nu huh! no way! Really!? Show me!" Ruby just shook her head.

Ruby said, "I can't! No one else besides you, me, and Granny can know! But I can show you my cape, it helps so I don't hurt people on the full moon and so that other people know I'm protected by my friends." Emma nodded furiously.

Ruby went into the back and grabbed a old red halloween costume cape and stuffed it under her apron. When Ruby returned Emma was sitting in Regina's lap eating her burger and bouncing in excitement.

Ruby walked back up to the table and pulled the cape out to show Emma. Emma gasped and said, "Woah! Cool!"

Ruby smiled at Emma and said, "Here how about you wear this one so all the wolves know that you are a friend of ours. And if you need us we will always protect you ok!"

Ruby velcroed the cape around Emma's neck and smiled down at Emma. Emma vibrated with excitement, but then looked down sadly, "So the wolves will protect me from all the bad people?"

Ruby tilted Emma's chin up and said, "I don't know about all of the wolves out there but I know I will. I wolf -Ruby Lucas will always protect you from the bad people. And I know Regina here will protect you too. And we can probably get Granny to help too if you give her a big big hug."

Emma looked at Regina for confirmation to what Ruby said. Regina nodded and kissed Emma on the head.

Emma smiled and reached for Ruby, Ruby didn't hesitate to pick up Emma and place her on her hip. Emma gave Ruby and big hug and whispered, "Thanks for protecting me" into Ruby's ear.

Ruby smiled and said, "Always pup."

Regina looked at Ruby and Emma bonding and actually could feel her heart melt just a little.

Granny came out from the kitchen and was about to yell at Ruby to get back to work when she saw her holding Emma. Emma saw Granny and gave a shy wave while still being held by Ruby. Granny gave Emma a happy smile.

Granny walked over and asked, "And what is this a gossip party? You get back to work. Regina, you get to eating, and you little one, you come with me." Granny grabbed Emma from Ruby's arms and swung her around and placed her on the ground.

Emma laughed and grabbed a hold of Granny's hand and trotted behind Granny waving to Regina.

Ruby had a dumbstruck look on her face and Regina was shocked at how easily Granny got Emma to smile.

Ruby tilted her head in Granny's direction and said, "Magic touch. That woman is every kids best friend."

Regina nodded. Just as Ruby was about to leave Regina grabbed her wrist and said, "Thank you. For what you did for Emma, making her feel safe. Telling her you will protect her. Thank you."

Ruby nodded and said, "That kid looks like she has seen hell and she isn't even in high school yet. Everyone needs a protector. You seem like you have the mama bear syndrome already so Granny and I are just back up."

Regina looked at Ruby with a arched eyebrow and a confused look, "Mama bear syndrome?"

Ruby nodded, "Yup. Don't think I didn't hear you when you protected Emma from the others in the dinner. How you went on full attack mode if anyone was to try and harm Emma. Mama bear syndrome. It's a good thing Regina." Ruby smiled, patted Regina's arm in support, and walked off to clean the now empty diner.

Regina ate her salad and stole a few french fries from Emma's now cold plate. Regina could hear Emma's giggles coming from the kitchen. Granny and Emma came from the kitchen each holding a bowl of ice cream and whipped cream. Granny set one bowl in front of Regina and helped Emma set the second one down on the table. Once Emma's hands are free she turns to Granny and gives her a big hug, "Thanks"

Granny smiles at Emma and walks back to the kitchen. Emma climbs back onto the bench, with Regina's help, and starts to eat her chocolate ice cream monstrosity. Emma and Regina enjoy their frozen treat. Emma looks like she is wearing more on her face than anything else, Regina can't help but take a picture. Regina cleans Emma up, pays for the food and leaves a nice tip for Ruby.

Ruby sees them as they are leaving and calls out to Emma, "Hey pup, leaving so soon?" Emma nods, "Alright, well next time you stop by there are some pancakes with your name on them ok." Emma smiles and nods, Regina can see that Emma is sleepy and fighting it with all her might. Regina picks Emma up and Emma's head instantly goes to Regina's shoulder. Granny comes from the kitchen and waves to a half asleep Emma. Emma smiles and gives a half wave. Regina says, "Thank you both. I-I. Thank you." Granny and Ruby nod, as Regina turns and exits the diner.

Regina gets a sleeping Emma into her carseat and back to the mansion. Regina decides to forgo bath time and let Emma sleep. She quickly changes Emma's clothes, puts her back into the large t-shirt, and tucks Emma in and kisses her goodnight. Regina gets herself ready and into bed as well.

Emma again migrates over to Regina and snuggles close, Regina wraps her arms around a sleeping Emma and holds her close and tight. Regina whispers to Emma, "I promise to protect you, always".

Regina gives Emma one last kiss on the temple and falls into a deep asleep.

* * *

A/N: So this is one of the longest chapters I have written (3,500 words!). Hope it didn't move too fast. I want to introduce a few more characters before I start messing with their lives again. hehe.

I am taking prompts and ideas into consideration for future chapters, mainly firsts that can happen with Emma and Regina, but I am open to suggestions.

Please review I really love reading them! Hope you are enjoying the story! Next update should be soonish (I hope), stick with me! :)

-Luveverythingtv


	22. Chapter 22

thanks to EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel for this prompt.

* * *

Regina wakes up when the sun ray beam onto her face. Regina looks at the clock, 9:25AM, rejoicing that it is Saturday. Regina rolls onto her side expecting to see little Emma sleeping soundly. She is extremely surprised to find the bed empty.

Regina sits up and looks around the room, "Emma?", no response

Regina gets out of bed and looks in the bathroom, "Emma?", no response

Regina is getting nervous, she checks all of the rooms upstairs and all of the bathrooms. Regina grabs her robe and jogs down the stairs. Regina gets to the bottom and can hear movement coming from the kitchen.

Regina walks through the living room and stands in the archway. She smiles when she sees Emma kneeling on the counter trying to steadily pour milk into two bowls of cereal. Regina doesn't make her presence known not wanting to startle Emma and cause her to fall. Once Emma gets the milk into the bowl she closes the milk and gently balances it on top of the breakfast stool, as she climbs her way down onto the floor.

Emma puts the milk away and is about to run to get Regina but sees her in the archway smiling. Emma stops and smiles up at Regina. Regina looks at the mess in the kitchen but ignores it and asks, "what's all this?"

Emma shyly plays with the ends of the t-shirt she is wearing and says, "I wants to do something nice. I make breakfast, I gonna bring it to you but I couldn't walk that far without dropping stuff"

Regina chuckles and says, "Well I love it! Thank you." Emma looks up and smiles. Regina walks over to Emma, picks her up, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome."

Regina sits Emma in one of the breakfast stools while she sits in the other. Regina asks, "So what are we having in this feast, huh?"

Emma says, "We havin krispies"

Regina looks into the bowl and can still hear the last few pops coming from the bowl. Emma put too much milk into the bowl so the cereal is all over the counter and soggy but Regina smiles and says, "Well this looks absolutely delicious" The smile on Emma's face makes the little white lie worth it.

Regina and Emma dig into their cereal. Emma keeps pulling her hair behind her ear and grunting.

Emma looks over at Regina and asks, "Can I cuts my hair?"

Regina blanked for a moment and swallowed her mouthful of cereal, "Why Emma, your hair is so pretty. I used to have long hair like yours and I loved it."

Emma looked at Regina and said, "Cause it too long and it's always in the way."

Regina couldn't deny that Emma could do with a trimming but the idea of Emma having her hair cut brought back memories.

Regina couldn't deny Emma and said, "Alright. How about you go upstairs and get dressed and I will clean up, then we can get your hair cut."

Emma beamed, she jumped off of the stool and said, "Thanks Mommy" as she ran upstairs.

Regina was stunned when Emma called her mommy, she knew that Emma saw her as a motherly figure but never thought she would call her 'mommy' so soon. Regina has to admit she likes the way it sounds coming from Emma.

Regina beings cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and can't help but think about when Cora made her cut her hair.

Regina beings cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and can't help but think about when Cora made her cut her hair.

_Regina was in middle school and had hair that flowed all the way down to her lower back. While on a playdate with her two friends Hannah and Natalie, Regina was dared to dye the tips of her hair pink. Wanting to fit in with the other girls she did it, without permission from Cora. _

_When Regina arrived home that evening Cora was angry. She yelled and yelled at Regina claiming she had no respect, and that she was a disappointment. Regina said she would do anything to make it up to Cora. Cora took that to mean cut off Regina's long hair as punishment. _

_Regina can remember sitting in the bathroom on the toilet seat crying while her mother stood behind her holding a pair of kitchen sheers. Cora roughly grabbed Regina's hair and made a fist, Cora randomly cut above her fist. Regina could hear the scissors open and close, she felt the stray hairs hit her arms and fall to the floor. Cora then Grabbed the rest and in one final cut she took the rest off. Regina could feel the cold air hit the back of her neck, she no longer had her hair to act as a natural scarf. _

_Cora held Regina's hair in her hand and waved it in her face, 'this is what happens when you are disrespectful. You need to learn what really matters. Fitting in with those girls doesn't matter. Love is weakness, even this idiotic love you have for your hair. From now on it is to remain shoulder length, no exceptions' _

_Cora threw Regina's hair into her hands and told her to dispose of it and clean the bathroom. Regina cried for hours until there were just no tears left. _

_She cleaned up the bathroom, threw the cut hair away, and washed the tear stains off of her face. Regina never asked for another hair style. Cora was serious when she forced Regina to keep her hair at shoulder length, for the rest of middle school and throughout high school._

_ Eventually Regina adapted to the style and decided to keep the shorter hair throughout her college and adult years. Regina would never forget how helpless she felt when Cora demanded she cut her hair. Now with Emma wanting her hair cut she can't help but think back to those memories. _

* * *

Regina finished cleaning the kitchen and went upstairs to get dressed. Emma was sitting on the floor putting her socks on when Regina came up the stairs. Regina could see that Emma was excited and tried her best to hide that she was nervous.

Regina got dressed and met Emma downstairs. Regina and Emma drove to the only hair dresser in town, Talia's, and sat in the waiting area. Regina was fidgeting and bouncing her leg nervously. Emma seemed to pick up on Regina's tension and asked, "Mommy, why you so scared? It's not gonna hurt right?"

Regina scolded herself for allowing Emma to see that she was scared, "No sweetheart, its not going to hurt, I promise."

Emma looked at Regina confused and asked, "What wrong then?"

Regina looked at Emma and decided to tell her the truth, "When I was younger my mother punished me for being bad and disrespectful by cutting my hair short. I felt sad and I never want you to feel like that."

Emma looked at Regina and said, "But mommy, I want my hair cut. But I promise not too much so you don't get sad."

Regina had tears in her eyes, how could anyone not love this child?, she is so selfless. Here she is comforting me and helping me with my issues when she is the one about to have her hair cut. "Thank you baby, but you tell them how short you want it ok? I promise I won't be sad"

Before Emma could say anything her name was called. Emma slid off of the chair and held out her hand for Regina to take. Regina smiled and grabbed Emma's hand. Regina helped Emma into the chair and stood off to the side. Talia was a tall, skinny, blonde, with blue eyes and a short pixie cut.

Talia walked over to Emma and asked, "Well hello. What can I help you with today gorgeous?"

Emma blushed at the compliment and said, "I needs my hair cut, but not too short."

Talia smiled and said, "Ok, well I think I can do that." Talia pulled all of Emma hair back and put it into a hair tie just below her shoulders. Talia asked, "How's that? Short enough?"

Emma looked at Regina and smiled, Regina nodded and Emma nodded too. Talia cut Emma's hair straight across at the hair tie. Emma's hair was now just below her shoulders.

Regina had to admit Emma's princess curls looked a lot better now that they were shorter. Emma slid out of the styling chair and ran over to Regina. Regina picked the girl up and held her on her hip. Emma played with Regina's hair and asked, "What do you think? You not sad?"

Regina blinked away her tears and said, "No baby, I'm not sad and I love it. You were right, you needed a hair cut."

Emma smiled and ran over to Talia, "Thanks for cutting my hair and not making my mommy sad."

Talia looked at Regina confused, Regina just shook her head. Talia then smiled down at Emma and said, "It was my pleasure beautiful"

Emma ran back to Regina and lifted her arms asking to be picked up. Regina immediately picked her up and placed her on her hip. Regina paid for Emma's haircut and exited the salon.

Emma was hugging Regina and said, "Thanks mommy for getting my hair cut"

Regina squeezed Emma and pulled her back to look her in the eye, "I'm happy if your happy, ok sweetheart."

Emma nodded. Regina kissed Emma's cheek.

Regina and Emma walked to the local park, deciding they didn't want to go home quite yet. While they were walking in the park Regina tickled Emma's sides. Emma squealed and ran around in the open space. Emma was running up a small hill towards the playground when Regina called out, "Emma wait for me at that tree ok."

Emma looked at Regina and yelled back, "Ok Mommy."

Emma was running towards the tree when she ran into someone and fell down with a hard thump. Emma's eyes started to water due to the scrapes on her hands. The person she ran into looked at Emma and said, "Oh sweetheart don't cry. Where is your mother?"

Emma didn't answer at first, expecting to be yelled at. When Emma realized the woman wasn't going to yell she wiped her tears and said "Sorry."

The woman looked back at Emma and repeated her question, "Where is your mother?"

Emma looked behind her and pointed to Regina who was walking towards them.

When Regina got to the top middle of the small hill she could see Emma on the ground and a woman standing over her. Regina got a better look and could see Emma point to her. Regina thought the worst and ran over to Emma.

When Regina got to Emma she saw her scratched hands and tear stains on her cheeks. Regina completely ignored the other woman and picked Emma up. "You ok baby? You hurt?"

Emma nodded and held out her hands for Regina to see, there were a few tiny scratches on Emma's hands. Regina kissed eat little cut and asked, "All better?"

Emma nodded and said, "I wanna go home mommy."

Regina nodded and replied, "Ok sweetheart, just one second ok" Emma nodded and laid her head down on Regina's shoulder.

Regina turned to the other woman to apologize again for the accident, when she lost all words.

The woman looked back at Regina and said, "Hello darling."

Regina blinked and cleared her throat, "Hello Mother."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be with Regina and Cora. Really appreciate all of your kind reviews they really make my day, and make me want to write. I am accepting prompts if you have anything you want to see happen, I will take ideas into consideration. Thanks for reading, if you haven't please review, follow, and favorite!

-Luveverythingtv


	23. Chapter 23

(there is some spanish. I am using my minimal spanish knowledge and google translate. Sorry if anything is wrong, blame google translate. If anyone can help with that portion please let me know!)

* * *

Regina stares at Cora until Emma pulls on Regina's shirt, "Mommy I wanna go home"

Regina blinks says, "ok, just two more minutes ok. Then we will go home, get those cuts cleaned and have some dinner ok?" Emma just nods.

Cora says, "Well it seems a lot has changed since we last spoke. Now unless you had a child and kept not only the pregnancy but the child hidden from me for all these years this blonde child isn't yours."

Regina squared her shoulders and said, "She is my daughter, I am fostering her and when the time is right I am going to file to adopt her."

Cora looked shocked but said nothing, "Well then. Since this is defiantly going to be happening I think it is time that me and your father properly meet, her."

Regina narrowed her eyes and said, "Her name is Emma."

Cora looked at Regina with complete shock never before has Regina ever stood up to her the way she is doing now. "Emma. It is time that your father and I properly meet Emma. You will come by the house tomorrow for brunch." Cora didn't wait for Regina's response before she turned and walked away.

Regina sighed and walked back to her car.

When Regina and Emma got back to the mansion Regina was exhausted. She helped Emma wash her hands and put a antibacterial and bandaids on the two tiny cuts on her hands.

Regina gave Emma a bath, and got her settled in front of the tv snaking on some Apple slices while she took a shower.

Regina was in the shower and kept thinking about the different scenarios that could play out tomorrow during brunch. _This is SO not how I wanted to tell mother about Emma. Mother can be so cruel, I just hope that she can at least be civil to Emma. If mother thinks that she can make me choose between her and Emma then mother is going to have another thought coming. But mother can be so manipulative, what if she tries to make it so I can't adopt Emma? What if she tries to have Emma taken from me? I don't think I could bear it. _

Regina cries at just the thought of Emma being taken away from her. Regina gets out of the shower, gets dressed and is on her way down the stairs when she hears Emma's laughter. Regina can't help but smile and look at Emma, she looks to carefree and happy, Regina decides then and there that no matter what happens with Cora tomorrow Emma is her daughter.

* * *

Regina wakes Emma bright and early to make sure that they have enough time to shower again and get dressed.

Regina dressed Emma in gray pants and a cream colored sweater with black paten leather flats, along with her new purple coat. Regina pinned Emma's hair back with a little clip so it was out of her face.

Regina wore gray pants with a fitted white tank and a beige blazer.

Emma looked so cute that Regina had to take a picture. They still had a little more time before they needed to leave so Regina decided to sit Emma down and talk to her for a bit.

Regina sat on the edge of her bed and called Emma into her room. Emma poked her head in and yes, "yeah?"

Regina patted the bed. Emma ran over to Regina and tried jumping onto the bed but was still to small. Emma huffed and was about to try again when Regina grabbed Emma mid jump and clutched her to her chest. Emma and Regina giggled. When the giggles stopped Emma was still sitting on Regina's lap with her back pressed against Regina's front. Regina had her arms securely around Emma's waist.

Regina took a deep breath and said, "Emma I want to talk to you a little about some of the people we are meeting today ok?"

Emma nodded her head. "You remember the woman you bumped into yesterday at the park?"

Emma nodded again, "Well that woman was my mother"

Emma looked back at Regina shocked, "Really?!"

Regina smiled and said, "Really. We are going to go see her today and we are going to meet my dad." Emma nodded.

"I just want you to promise me that if my mother says anything mean or anything that hurts your feelings that you will come find me and tell me ok. I promise you won't be in trouble ok." Emma nods one last time.

Regina kissed Emma's cheek and says, "Well we have a few more minutes before we need to leave so what do you want to do?"

Emma thinks for a minute and says, "Take pictures"

Regina smiled and nods. Regina takes out her phone and holds it out so both her and Emma can be in the picture. They take a few pictures making funny faces, some with Emma kissing Regina on the cheek, and some with Regina tickling Emma. Emma grabs the phone and takes a few pictures of Regina, before Regina can take it back and snap a few of Emma laughing.

Regina looks at the time and decides it it time to leave.

The drive takes about 30 minutes. Emma her car seat watching the trees wiz past. When they arrive Emma's jaw drops open.

The house is even bigger than Regina's mansion. The grey stone driveway was massive, it could hold five cars easily. the home itself was surrounded by grass and tall trees. Then Regina and Emma pulled up to the main stairs Emma could see a large oak door, stone exterior and a grey tiled roof.

Regina got out a stretched her legs before getting Emma. Regina took Emma's hand and began walking up the steps. They were greeted by a older looking woman with kind brown eyes.

Regina smiled at seeing her and said "Hola Terri"

Terri looked at Regina and smiled brightly, "Regina! Mi amor, ha pasado mucho tiempo"

Regina smiled and said, "Lo se Terri, lo se"

Terri looked down at Emma who was looking extremely confused and asked, "Regina, dear who is this precious girl?"

Regina looked down at Emma and said, "This is Emma. My daughter. Emma this is Terri, she is a friend of mine."

Emma was being shy and just gave Terri a small wave while she gripped Regina's hand tighter.

Regina ran her thumb across Emma's hand in comfort. Terri noticed the small action and smiled. Terri looked back at Emma and said, "Well you my girl are very pretty."

Emma blushed and quietly said, "Thanks"

Regina looked back at Terri and asked, "Is mother and father around?"

Terri nodded and started walking towards the dining room, Regina and Emma followed.

When they arrived Terri said, "Mrs. and Mr. Mills, Regina and Emma are here."

Terri tugged on Regina's coat and draped it over her arm. Regina bent down and helped Emma out of her coat, then handed it to Terri. "Thank you Terri"

Terri nodded and gave Regina a little push to get her to fully enter the room.

Emma seemed to sense Regina's nervousness and grabbed her hand again. Regina looked down and saw Emma smiling up at her. Regina took a deep breath and entered the dining room.

Time to face the music.

* * *

Sorry to stop there but I need a little more time to think about how everything is going to play out. Hopefully I will have some time this weekend to write, fingers crossed. I am really glad people are liking the story and how everything is going. again please review and follow!

PS. I want to say thank you to all the men and women fighting everyday to keep the county save and I have so much respect for you and what you do.

September 11th,2001 was 13 years ago, but will never be forgotten.

-Luveverythingtv


	24. Chapter 24

Emma and Regina walked into the dining room hand in hand. Regina's father,Henry, looked up and greeted Regina first, "Regina? Mi hija! It has been too long." Henry got up from his chair and pulled Regina into a hug.

Regina returned the hug without letting go of Emma's hand and kissed her father on the cheek.

Henry looked down at Emma and bent down to her height, "And who is this beauty?"

Regina looked at Emma and said, "Daddy this is Emma, my daughter."

Henry looked at Emma and smiled, "Well hello Emma. I guess that makes me your abuelo."

Emma shyly took a step forward and stuck out her hand. Henry laughed and gave Emma a small shake.

Cora watched the whole interaction and couldn't stop looking at Emma. She didn't know this child, but she felt this bubble of happiness in her chest.

Regina called out to Cora and said, "Hello mother. It is lovely to see you again."

Cora smiled and walked over to Regina and Emma.

Cora gave Regina a kiss on the cheek and wiped away the lipstick stain she left.

Regina sighed and said, "Emma, say hello to my mother."

Emma looked up at Cora with the biggest green eyes Cora had ever seen and waved, "Hi... mommy's mom."

Regina couldn't help but smile. Henry stood back waiting to see how Cora reacted.

Cora took a step forward and bent down to Emma's height. Regina and Henry both tensed afraid Cora would say or do something that would frighten Emma. To both of their surprises Cora smiled, a genuine smile, and said, "Darling, you call me Nona."

Emma smiled and gave Cora a hug, "Sorry for running into yous at the park Nona"

Cora was so stunned by the hug that she almost missed Emma's apology. Cora looked up at Regina with wide almost scared eyes. Regina just smiled and looked over to Henry.

Cora finally regained her senses and wrapped Emma into a hug, "That's quite alright honey"

Cora released Emma and stood up, "Well I think it is time for brunch don't you think?"

Regina and Henry nodded. Regina picked up Emma and sat her down in one of the dining room chairs. Emma was a little small for the table but figured she would just help Emma eat.

Cora noticed that Emma wasn't quite reaching the table and made a suggestion, "Emma, how about you and I go sit at the table in the sun room and let your mommy and abuelo talk?"

Emma looked back at Regina, asking for permission. Regina nodded her head and helped Emma down.

Emma walked over to Cora and stood in front of her. Cora held out her hand for Emma to take and Emma instantly grabbed a hold of her hand.

Cora led Emma to the sun room which was through the large french doors, located next to the dining room.

Regina could see Emma and Cora walking hand in hand into the sunroom. Cora called Terri out to the sun room and probably told her to bring her meal to her out there and to get something for Emma as well.

Terri returned to Cora and Emma with two sandwiches and a glass of milk for both.

Regina was staring at Emma and her mother when Henry took a hold of her hand. Regina's attention was pulled away from the tender moment happening a few feet away from her, and directed to her father.

Henry looked from Regina to Emma and Cora, they were both eating peanut butter and banana sandwiches and laughing. He looked back at Regina and said, "I don't know what that little girl did when she ran into your mother yesterday, but I haven't seen her like this in over 35 years."

Regina looked at her father and said, "I don't know what she did either, but I have never seen mother eat a sandwich much less a peanut butter and banana sandwich."

Terri placed their food down on the table and quietly walked away allowing father and daughter to have some privacy. Both Regina and Henry thanked Terri as she closed the dining room doors.

Henry chuckled and said, "Regina your mother was a different person before you were born. The woman I fell in love with, the woman I married, that- that is her. It wasn't until after I encouraged her to go into business did she start changing. Some of what happened to her was my fault."

Regina looked at her father and realized, this was the first time ever that he has talked about what Cora was like before the power hungry business tycoon took over.

Regina was thinking about how much Emma has changed her life in just the short time that she has been with her. She made her re-think what she wants out of life, she made her mother seem human again, she gave Regina a family.

Henry tapped Regina on the hand when he realized that she didn't hear him. "I'm sorry daddy. What did you say?"

Henry smiled and said, "How did you get Emma? I know she isn't biologically yours, so I am wondering how you came to parent a what 4, 5 year old?"

Regina smiled sadly, "She is four and a half. She is a orphan... was an orphan." Regina then told Henry all about how she got Emma.

When Regina finished her story Henry had tears in his eyes. "How could someone be so cruel?"

Regina shook her head and said, "I don't know daddy. Emma is such a lovable girl. I know mother wasn't the best but she never... she never physically hurt me. I can't image being a parent and hurting a child, foster or not."

Henry smiled and asked, "So you see yourself as a parent to Emma? Not just a temporary guardian?"

Regina thought about it for a second and replied, "Yes, I want to be Emma's mother. I think I can do it. I love her, so much."

Henry looked back at Emma and Cora. Emma was now sitting in Cora's lap as Cora pointed out the different plants in the sun room.

Regina smiled at the sight and thought _Who knew, all it took to melt my mothers cold heart was a grandchild. _

Henry looked to Regina and said, "You should do it."

Regina looked confused, "Do what daddy?"

Henry patted Regina's hand and said, "Adopt her. Adopt Emma"

Regina smiled and shyly asked, "Do you think I can actually do it? Raise a child?"

Henry looked at Regina and asked her a series of questions that he knew the answer would be 'yes'. "Do you want to be her mother?, Do you want to protect her?, Are you willing to sacrifice?, Can you support her emotionally and financially?, but most importantly do you Love her?"

Regina nodded her head to all questions, "Then mi hija, I think you can most defiantly raise Emma"

Regina hugged her father and held on tight, "Thank you daddy."

Cora and Emma emerged from the doors just as Regina and Henry pulled away.

Emma ran over to Regina and lifted her arms. Regina instantly picked her up and placed her on her lap. Emma started talking about all the things her Nona told her, "did you know that there are horsies here?! Like real ones! And Nona said when it gets warm out abulto can teach me's to ride! And there is a flower that turns all purple! cat nations!"

Regina looked up at her mother confused for a moment. Cora mouthed 'Carnations' and Regina nodded her head.

Emma finally told Regina about all the cool things Nona shared with her.

Regina realized she hadn't eaten yet so she shifted Emma so it was easier for her to eat her long forgotten salad.

Emma had her head resting against Regina's shoulder, her legs dangling across thighs, with Regina's strong arm around her back which held her closely and securely.

Regina and Cora had a civil conversation for the first time in years, ranging from business to fashion.

It was actually Henry who realized that Emma had fallen asleep.

Cora looked at a sleeping Emma and smiled. "Regina darling, go put Emma up in your old room, let her sleep."

Regina was too focused looking at Emma's serene face to hear her mother. Henry cleared his throat which got Regina's attention. "Sorry. What was that?"

Cora and Henry both looked at each other and then back at Regina. "Your mother suggested that you put Emma up in your old room, to let her sleep."

Regina hesitated, "She doesn't like to wake up without me there."

Cora nodded and said well then, "How about we go to the living room? Emma can take the large couch. This way you can both keep an eye on each other."

Regina nodded and scooped Emma up into her arms and stood up. Much more gracefully than the first time she attempted the move in the Boston Police station.

Regina, Henry, and Cora all moved the the luxurious living room. Regina gently laid Emma down on the leather couch. Henry went up stairs and grabbed a warm blanket from the linen closet and gently laid it over Emma.

Emma snuggled into the warm blanket and curled up into a ball.

Regina bent down and brushed Emma's blonde curls from her face and kissed Emma on the temple.

Regina stood and walked to where her parents were sitting. She poured herself a drink and sat down.

Henry and Cora smiled. Regina looked at them questionably, "What?"

Cora opened and closed her mouth a few times, a move Regina had never in her life seen Cora do. She finally found the words, "I am sorry Regina."

Regina was taken aback, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Cora sighed and said, "For not being the mother you needed. I look at you with Emma and think back, I never did that. I wasn't... I am so sorry."

Regina looked at her mother, she was apologizing. Cora Mills never apologizes. Regina took a big gulp of her drink and asked, "Why? Why weren't you?" Regina needed to know? Why was she so cruel and cold?

Cora sighed, "I didn't know how? Not for a child. I didn't know how to be a mother, a wife yes, a business woman yes, but a mother.. no idea. So I taught and showed you what I knew. I made sure you would have the tools to be whoever you wanted to be. But darling please, please don't follow in my foot steps. Love her, be her mother."

Cora and Regina both had tears streaming down their faces. Cora stood and opened her arms to Regina. Regina quickly stood and engulfed her mother in a tight embrace.

Henry looked on misty eyed, he knew this was a long time coming, he was just glad that he is around to see loves of his life finally take a step towards fixing their oh so battered relationship. Henry then looked over the couch at a sleeping Emma, he smiled and whispered a small 'thank you'. Even though Emma doesn't know it she is healing so many broken hearts, and for that he is forever in her debt.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I know many were asking that Cora and Emma got along so tada. Hoping Cora's apology wasn't too soon or too sappy. please review let me know what you think. Again I am taking prompts for firsts that can happen with Regina, now extending that to firsts that can happen with Emma and Cora or Henry. couple more chapters of happy family stuff before some drama. Thanks for reading!

-Luveverythingtv


	25. Chapter 25

It's been almost two weeks since Regina and Emma visited Cora and Henry. Regina and Cora's relationship is still rocky but steadily improving. Emma loves spending time and talking with her Nona.

October is coming to an end and Regina is still figuring out how to manage having Emma and working. Regina can't enroll Emma in kindergarden until she is at least five or if she can get one of the teachers to accept her in the middle of the school year. Regina being mayor has its benefits but there is still only but so much she can do. Until she can get a teacher to agree Emma has been coming with her to the office.

Emma has been perfect while in the office. Usually Emma brings a backpack full of paper and markers and draws for most of the day, sometimes Regina will have her tablet with her and will streams some kids movies but mainly Emma sits at her coffee table and keeps to herself. Emma only makes herself known when she needs to go to the bathroom or when she is hungry. Regina and Emma usually have lunch at Granny's, much to Emma's delight.

Ruby and Emma seem to have formed a strong friendship. Ruby being the overgrown kid that she is, always finds ways to make Emma laugh.

Regina loves having Emma in the office but knows she needs to be around kids her own age.

* * *

Emma and Regina are in Granny's enjoying their lunch when Ruby comes over. "Hey pup!"

Emma beams, "Wolf!"

Regina smilies, "Hello Ruby"

Ruby takes a seat next to Emma and asks, "So, what are you going to be for Halloween tomorrow?"

Emma tilts her head confused.

Ruby shakes her head and says, "Pup, please tell me you know have dressed up for halloween? Gone Trick-or-treating?"

Emma shakes her head. Ruby groans and places her head on the table, "Pup, you are killing me"

Emma giggles and repeatedly pokes Ruby in the cheek. Ruby quickly goes to nip at Emma's quickly snatches her finger back and yelps, "Bad wolf no biting."

Ruby nuzzles her face into Emma's neck and blows a raspberry into her neck.

Emma giggles and pats Ruby on the head, "Good wolf"

Regina laughs at Emma and Ruby's silly antics.

Ruby then looks to Regina and asks, "So, what are you guys dressing up as?"

Regina kicks Ruby under the table. Ruby grabs her shin and says, "OW! what the- Geez Regina. Guessing someone doesn't like Halloween."

Regina says, "No, I don't like the idea of kids running around in costume begging for candy."

Ruby rolls her eyes while Emma's widen. "Candy! Mommy can we go?!"

Ruby snickers and says, "Yeah, Regina can we go Please, please, please?!" Emma joins in and begs, "Please mommy, please!"

Regina rolls her eyes and huffs out a defeated, "Fine." Emma has her wrapped around her little finger.

Ruby and Emma cheer, "YAY!"

Ruby looks at Regina and says, "Ok, costumes. I am going as Little Red Riding Hood. Hmm.. you could be... The Evil Queen! It would be perfect!"

Regina rolls her eyes. Emma chimes in, "but mommy isn't evil."

Regina's heart swells and smiles at Emma, "Thank you sweetheart. And for your information I don't go trick-or-treating. I have to hand out candy to kids at town hall. Jenna asked to have the night off and I am the only one available to do it."

Emma frowned and said, "You not getting candy?"

Regina looked at Emma and said, "I can't get candy with you but, how about you get a lot a lot of candy and we can share it?"

Emma seemed to like that idea but then looked back at Regina and sadly whispered, "But I don't wanna go by myself"

Regina's heart still breaks when Emma sounded broken and alone. "Sweetheart of course you won't be alone."

Emma looked up and said, "If not you then who gonna go with me?"

Ruby looked at Regina for permission, when Regina nodded Ruby nudged Emma, "Hey pup, I know I'm not as cool as your mommy but what if you got candy with me and a friend of mine, Belle?"

Regina approved of Belle and knew Emma would be safe with both Ruby and Belle looking out for Emma.

Ruby and Belle had been dating for a little over 3 months now. Belle came to town about 6 months ago to help organize town's Library so it could re-open. But after getting to know the town and the people Belle asked to stay and be the full time librarian. Since not many people visited Storybrooke, there wasn't a large pool of applicants who wanted the job. Regina gave it almost no thought and gave Belle the keys to the library and the apartment that is above it. Ruby and Belle became fast friends and soon started dating.

Emma smiled at Ruby and nodded.

Ruby smiled and happily said, "Well it is settled then, Emma will come trick-or-treating with Belle and I, while Regina is handing out candy at town hall. Next order of business, what do you want to be Emma?"

Emma thought about it for a second and said, "A knight. So everyone is safe!"

Ruby and Regina smiled at the adorableness of Emma. Regina nodded and said, "A knight it is."

* * *

Emma and Regina went to the costume store that night so Emma would have her costume for tomorrow night.

The pickings were slim but Emma found the costume she wanted. It was a white knight with a apple crest on the breast plate.

Emma and Regina returned home and Emma ran up to her room. Regina finally had it painted purple and white and replaced the dull furniture with an ivory colored kids bed and matching dresser and bookshelf. Emma loved her room. Regina loved that Emma loved her room.

The next day Emma was so excited she was antsy and bouncing around the office.

When they finally arrived home Regina gave Emma a bath and got her costume on. She made sure Emma was dressed appropriately for the Maine October.

When Ruby and Belle arrived Emma ran down the stairs, "they here they here!"

Regina ran after Emma, wanting to scold her running but couldn't, knowing just how excited Emma was.

Regina opened the door and smiled, Ruby was dressed as Red Riding Hood and Belle was Belle from sleeping beauty. Both pulled off their costumes well.

Ruby bent down and said, "Hey pup!"

Emma chirped, "I not a pup I a knight!"

Ruby, Regina, and Belle giggled, "Alright, Hey knight pup." Ruby responded.

Emma threw herself into Ruby's arms and gave her a tight hug.

Ruby picked Emma up and said, "Emma I want you to say hi to Belle."

Emma smiled and waved, "hi"

Belle smiled and said, "Hello Emma, I have heard a lot about you. It is nice to finally meet you."

Emma smiled and said, "you talk cool."

Belle smiled and said, "Thank you Emma."

Regina smiled and grabbed Emma from Ruby and wrapped her into a tight hug, "Alright my knight, have fun, don't run off without Ruby or Belle ok."

Emma nodded and kissed Regina on the cheek, "Ok mommy."

Regina passed Emma back to Ruby and said, "She has her pillow case. I will be at town hall until 7:00PM. I would like Emma home no later than 8:10PM, it is supposed to rain."

Ruby and Belle nodded, "Alright."

Ruby turned and walked away, still holding a waving Emma. "Bye mommy!"

Regina waved back and said "See you later sweetheart"

Belle could tell Regina was nervous. Belle touched Regina's arm and said, "Hey, we will take care of her."

Regina smiles appreciating the gesture and says, "Thank you Ms. French."

Belle smiles and runs to catch up with Ruby and Emma.

* * *

It is 7:30 when Ruby, Belle, and Emma are at the last house they are planning on trick-or-treating at, when it starts to rain.

Belle pulls her jacket and hood on, Ruby grabs Emma and holds her as close to her chest, to keep her as warm and dry as possible, but with the wind it seems to be an impossible task.

By the time they make their way back to the mansion Emma and Ruby are soaked. Emma is shivering and trying to snuggle closer to Ruby and her above average normal body temperature.

Regina is sitting on the steps with multiple towels waiting for them to arrive. When she sees them walking up the walkway she throws open the door and quickly ushers them inside.

Belle takes off her coat and pushes her wet hair out of her face. When Ruby and Emma enter they both look like wet dogs. Regina helps Ruby to take off her and Emma's coats. Regina then wraps Emma into a warm towel and takes her from Ruby. Emma is still shivering and trying to get warm.

Regina decides to take Emma upstairs to her bathroom and give her a warm bath. As she is heading upstairs she says, "The guest room has been made up for you both. One of you can use the bathroom there and the other can use Emma's."

Ruby and Belle yell, "Thanks" and grab more towels to dry off as best they can to avoid dripping water throughout Regina's house.

Regina gets Emma into the tub which warms her up a little. She then puts Emma into her pajamas and tucks her into bed. Regina is a little worried but figures Emma is just cold from the rain.

Usually Regina reads Emma a bedtime story but tonight Emma is asleep by the time she finishes cleaning the bathroom. Regina kisses her goodnight, turns on her night light, and partially closes the door. "Goodnight my knight"

Regina heads back downstairs and finds the floor free of water and the kitchen light on. Regina enters the kitchen and smiles. "Thank you, you guys didn't need to clean up."

Ruby shrugs it off and says, "Its the least we could go. Hope you don't mind we took clothes from the spare room."

Regina nods and says, "No it is fine. Most of that stuff are items I don't wear anymore but don't want to throw away."

Ruby and Belle nod. Belle says, "There is a fresh pot of tea if you would like some."

Regina nods and says, "Thank you". Regina grabs a mug and some tea before joining Ruby and Belle at the breakfast bar.

Ruby looks at Regina and says, "How's my pup?"

Regina nods and says, "I think she is alright, just a little cold. But I gave her a bath and tucked her in. She is out like a light. Thank you again for taking her."

Ruby and Belle nodded and said, "Our pleasure. She is a great kid. And she made us a killing in Snickers!"

Regina smiled and chuckled, "Well I am glad you used my four year old to swindle yourselves some extra candy."

Ruby huffed and said, "Four and a half."

Belle and Regina just laughed.

They talked a little more until it was almost 10:30PM.

Regina got up and said, "I am headed to bed I have work in the morning."

Belle and Ruby nodded, "Same here. I have to be at Granny's early. You think you can give us a lift in the morning?"

Regina nodded and said, "Sure"

Ruby smiled and said, "Thanks again Regina. Goodnight"

Regina waved and went upstairs. She got ready for bed, but did one last check in on Emma. Emma was still asleep so she decided not to go in and bother her.

Regina went into her room and got into bed. Something was nagging at her but she couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. So she rolled over and concentrated on going to sleep. She finally fell asleep but it wasn't anywhere near restful.

She just wished she could figure out what was wrong.

* * *

A/N: like I said a little drama before we get to some more family stuff. Then a little more drama. lol.

Glad people are liking the story, keep reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Regina woke with her alarm. She got up and could hear Ruby and Belle moving around. She figured she would let Emma sleep for as long as possible. Regina got dressed for work, did her hair and make up and went to go tell Ruby that she was almost ready.

Regina knocked on the guest room door, she head a muffled, "Come in."

Ruby and Belle were both dressed, Ruby was pinning her hair back and Belle was applying some lip gloss.

Regina smiled and said, "Morning. Just letting you both know that we will be ready in a moment. I just need to get Emma up and dressed."

Ruby and Belle smiled and said, "Alright we are ready."

Regina nodded and walked to Emma's room. She opened the door, looked inside, and called out to Emma. Emma was curled into a ball and still shivering. Upon hearing no response Regina briskly walked over to Emma's bedside. Regina shook Emma and said , "Emma sweetheart it is time to wake up" Emma just groaned and curled into a tighter ball.

At Emma's reaction Regina grew worried, Emma usually wakes right up when she calls her. Every morning Emma wakes up and gives Regina a hug.

Regina put her hand to Emma's forehead and winced at the heat radiating from her body. Regina walked into Emma's bathroom and grabbed the in-ear thermometer. Regina put the thermometer in Emma's ear, Emma squirmed around not liking the feeling. While waiting Regina rubbed Emma's back in small circles. When the thermometer beeped Emma's temperature read 102.4.

Regina looked at the clock on the wall and cursed under her breath. Regina walked back to her room to grab her phone. As she entered the hallway Ruby and Belle stopped her, "Hey Regina you ready?"

Regina turned and looked at them with sad eyes, "Emma has a fever. I need to call my assistant to see if I can move my meeting to another day."

Regina went to go talk with Jenna. Belle went downstairs to make some tea, and Ruby went into Emma's room.

Ruby sat on the edge of Emma's bed and rubbed her back, "Hey pup." Emma cracked one eye and scooted closer to Ruby.

Ruby let Emma slide closer to her and continued her small ministrations, "You don't feel good do you pup?" Emma shook her head 'no'.

Regina grunted and Ruby said, "I'm gonna see what's wrong with mommy ok?" Emma nodded.

Ruby knocked on Regina's door and entered, "Hey everything ok?"

Regina sighed and said, "The board wont move the meeting."

Ruby looked shocked, "But your kid is sick"

Regina huffed and said, "According to them Emma isn't legally my child so that rule doesn't apply"

Ruby looked appalled, "That is a load of crap! You are so Emma's mother!"

Regina smiled and said, "Thanks Ruby."

Ruby nodded and asked, "So are you taking Emma with you or what? I would totally stay but I have no one to help Granny on such short notice."

Regina nodded, "I appreciate that but my mother is just outside of town on business. I just called her, she said she can be here in 20 minutes. If you can wait that long I can still give you and Belle a lift."

Ruby nodded and left to go join Belle downstairs and to fill her in on what is going on.

Regina re-entered Emma's room with a bottle of children's Tylonol and stood next to Emma's bed. Emma cracked a eye and moved towards Regina. Regina gave her the recommended dose and sat on Emma's bed. Emma crawled into her lap, straddled her waist, and put her hot forehead on Regina's exposed chest. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's back and tucked Emma's head underneath her chin. Regina pulled a blanket up and wrapped it around Emma's small body. Regina could feel wetness on her chest and looked down, Emma was crying.

Regina's couldn't stand to see Emma cry, "Oh sweetheart, it's ok. I know you don't feel good"

Emma whined, "I don't feel good mommy."

Regina fought her tears and said, "I know baby, I know. Just go back to sleep and you will feel better"

20 minutes later Emma was back asleep. Regina heard the doorbell ring and the front door open. Next she heard muffled voices and footsteps up the stairs.

Cora knocked on the door and Regina quietly said, "Come in mother"

Cora looked at Emma and said, "oh, my poor darling."

Regina gently put Emma back into bed and tucked her in. Regina kissed her forehead and could still feel the immense heat coming from little Emma.

Regina went to the door and Cora followed.

Regina felt a tear stream down her face. Cora looked at Regina and frowned. She walked over to Regina and wiped the tear away, "Darling, it is just a cold. She will be fine."

Regina nodded and said, "I know. I know but, she is so hot, and she was crying that she doesn't feel good."

Cora nodded in understanding, "Knowing your child is unwell is a terrible feeling. I was so relieved that you were never really sick as a child. Just the common cold here and there"

Regina nodded, wiped the rest of her teats, took a deep breath and said, "I need to get to work. I will call or txt to check in. I will stop by Granny's and get some soup and drop it off. I should be home by 5:30- 6:00PM. Emma just took some cold medicine it is on her night stand, and the thermometer should be there as well. You have all of my numbers just in case."

Cora nodded and said, "Regina, I got Emma covered, go to work."

Regina nodded and went downstairs. She called to Ruby and Belle telling them she was ready to leave.

Ruby, Belle and Regina all got into the car and waved bye to Cora who was standing in the front doorway waving. Regina dropped Ruby off first, Belle decided she could walk from there since it wasn't too far. Regina agreed and said she would be by Granny's later to pick up some soup for Emma.

* * *

Regina made it to her meeting on time by a hair. The meeting was extremely boring. Everyone droned on about budgets and their wants and goals for the future. Regina carefully took out her phone and txted Cora.

'How is she'- Regina

'Ok. she can't keep any food down. And that fever just won't break.'- Mother

'ugh, this meeting is taking forever'- Regina

'Don't worry if anything else happens I will let you know'- Mother

'thank you mother' - Regina

Regina's meeting went on for another hour and fifteen minutes. Right when the meeting ended she got up and left the room to called Granny's and ordered some chicken noodle soup.

* * *

Regina entered Granny's and sat down at one of the stools. Ruby was taking an order so she held up a finger and said one minute. Regina nodded and sighed.

The bell above the door rang again Mary-Margaret Blanchard entered. Regina didn't like Mary-Margaret she annoyed her. She was too happy all of the time and her and her husband David Nolan are like to hormonally charged teenagers. Not to mention that David's ex-wife is Regina's best friend. To make Regina's day that much better Mary-Margaret sits right next to Regina and gives her a overly happy, "Hello Madam Mayor, how are you this wonderful day?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "hello. I have had better days."

Mary-Margaret frowns and says, "Oh. what's wrong?

Regina sighs and says, "My daughter is sick, I am stuck in meetings all day, and now I have you chirping in my ear about how nice today is."

Mary-Margaret reels back and says, "I am sorry. I didn't even know you had a daughter. Bur regardless I hope she feels better."

Regina gives another sigh and says, "Foster daughter for now, hopefully in the very near future it will be something more permanent. Thank you Ms. Blanchard I will give her your regards"

Ruby walks up to Regina with the bag of soup, just as she is about to ask how Emma is Regina's cell goes off.

Regina looks at the called ID and quickly answers, "Hello, mother how is she?"

Ruby and MM, as Ruby calls her, are talking and catching up.

Regina holds up a hand stopping their conversation.

Regina quickly grabs her purse and keys and throws on her coat.

Ruby wondering what is wrong calls out to Regina, "Hey where's the fire what's going on?"

MM is listening intently wanting to hear.

Regina finally wrestles her coat on and says, "Emma is going to the hospital. Mother is taking her, her fever is too high."

Ruby takes off her apron and calls out to Granny, "Emergency with Emma, gotta go"

Granny takes one look at Regina and nods her head.

Ruby grabs Regina's keys from her and heads towards the door.

Regina is confused but follows and asks, "What are you doing Ruby?"

Ruby opens Regina's door and says, "I am taking you to your daughter. You aren't in any condition to drive"

Regina is about to protest but realizes that her hands won't stop shaking. Regina quickly gets in and closes the door. Ruby gets in and speeds off towards Storybrooke Medical Center.

Regina is looking out the window praying to any and everything out there that Emma is ok. _Please let her be ok. _


	27. Chapter 27

Regina was jumping out of the car before Ruby even had a chance to put the car in park.

Ruby sprinted after Regina who was power walking through the hospital entrance.

Regina runs up to the front desk and asks, "Where is she? Where is Emma?"

The nurse looks up shocked and says, "Madam Mayor, I- Who?"

Regina slams her hand down on the desk causing, the cup of pens sitting on top of the counter to topple over.

The young nurse jumped back.

Ruby grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her away.

"Miss. Lucas unhand me right now. What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Regina spoke through gritted teeth.

Ruby loosened her grip and said, "I am keeping you from getting thrown out. I get it you are scared for Emma and you want to be with her. But if you get thrown out by security Emma is going to be here alone without you. Do you want that?"

Regina instantly calmed when Ruby said that Emma would be alone. Tears started streaming down her face and she shook her head 'no'.

Ruby nodded and said, "Good, cause I don't want that either. No I am going to calmly go over to that nurse apologize and ask where Emma is. You are going to take deep breaths and calm down, ok"

Regina nodded and Ruby walked back to the desk.

Ruby picked up the few pens that had fallen to the floor and placed them back into the cup. "Sorry about that, she is just concerned. Her daughter, Emma, was brought in a little while ago by her grandmother. Do you know where she is?"

The nurse nodded her head and said, "It is fine. Umm.. I need the girls full name."

Ruby blinked a few times and realized that she didn't know what last name Emma was using. "Ummm... Try Mills. Emma Mills."

The nurse typed it in and nodded her head. "Ok, she was brought in by her grandmother about 25 minutes ago with a high fever. They admitted her, she is upstairs on the pediatrics floor. Take the elevator to the third floor she is in room 346."

Ruby nodded and said, "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and went back to her computer screen.

Ruby walked over to Regina and said, "She is still here they admitted her. She is upstairs, third floor, room 346. Come on."

Ruby and Regina rode the elevator up to the third floor and as soon and they got off the elevator they started looking for Emma's room.

They finally found it. Cora was sitting in the hospital chair looking sternly at the nurse that was checking Emma's temperature and vitals.

Cora looked up and saw Regina. Cora quickly stood up and pulled Regina into a hug. Regina finally broke and cried into her mothers designer blouse. Ruby took a step back and walked back down the hall towards the vending machines to give the family a little privacy.

Regina finally got herself under control and stepped back. Cora handed her a tissue and said, "Blot darling don't want your eyes to look even puffier." Cora knew it wasn't the right thing to say but she didn't know what else to say.

Regina nodded, she knew that her mother is trying to be better so she let the comment slide. Regina blotted her eyes and looked at Emma sleeping in the hospital bed. Emma looked so small in that big bed. Regina asked Cora, "What happened mother? She just had a fever this morning."

Cora swallowed and said, "She was fine after you left this morning. She came downstairs and we had a bowl of oatmeal. She said she didn't feel good still. Then she started throwing up. I thought maybe the oatmeal upset her stomach so I gave her some warm water and some tea. She couldn't keep that down either. When I checked her temperature again it had gone up slightly to 101.3. It was too early for another dose of the cold medicine so I put her back into bed and wrapped her in blankets hoping she would sweat the fever out. But by 1:30PM she was still shaking and her temperature had risen again to 104.5. I didn't know what else to do. I am so sorry Regina."

Regina looked at her mother and could tell she slightly blamed herself, "Mother, this isn't your fault Emma is sick. Quite honestly you probably handled it way better than me. I am glad that you were with her. I don't blame you."

Cora sighed and kissed Regina on the cheek, "Thank you. But I am sorry. I am going to go for a walk, stretch my legs."

Regina nodded. She walked over to Emma's bed and took off her coat and purse and draped it over the end of Emma's bed. Regina walked to the head of the bed and moved Emma's curls out of her face.

Emma groaned and opened her eyes, "Mommy?"

Regina smiled down at Emma and stroked her cheek, "Hi sweetheart, Mommy's right here"

Emma whined and said, "I wanna go home"

Regina sighed and said, "I know baby. But you are sick and need to be here until you get better, then we can go home."

Regina moved the chair, Cora was previously sitting in, over to the side of Emma's bed and sat down. Regina held Emma's hand while she drifted back to sleep. Regina was tired but couldn't find it in her to sleep. She kept staring at Emma and all the different machines beeping around her.

A nurse came in and said, "Hello, I'm Otalia. I am Emma's night time nurse. You need anything just push the nurse button and I will be here."

Regina nodded and said 'Wait', "I was wondering what exactly is wrong."

The nurse nodded looked at her chart and said, "It seems that Emma had a high fever due to a very strong bout of the flu. She will be fine in a few days, we just want to keep her for a day or two because she is a child and to make sure she stay hydrated. Her doctor should be in tomorrow morning to fill you in with more details."

Regina nodded and said, "Thank you."

Ruby and Cora came back into the room. Ruby handed Regina a coffee and Cora gave her a sandwich.

Regina thanked them both. Ruby snagged two chairs from the hallway for both herself and Cora.

They all sat and watched Emma. Cora looked at the time and said, "It is getting late. I need to head back to my room to get change clothes. I have another meeting tomorrow morning but I should be finished by the afternoon. This way you can get some work done."

Regina smiled and nodded. Cora stood up and walked over to Emma's bed, she kissed her on the cheek and said, "Sleep well darling." Cora then left the room.

Regina and Ruby sat near the head of Emma's bed and talked softly while Emma slept. Regina laid her head down on Emma's bed and fell asleep.

Ruby was still awake when Emma started to wake up. "Hey pup. How you feeling?"

Emma blinked and mumbled, "Wolf?"

Ruby smiled and took Emma's hand, "Yeah pup. It's me."

Emma said, "wolf you protect me from the bad people."

Before Ruby could ask what Emma meant she had fallen back asleep.

Ruby got up and kissed Emma on the forehead and said, "See you tomorrow pup."

Ruby left Regina's car keys on the tray and left Emma's room. Ruby walked home and thought _What bad people?_

* * *

So happy with the comments I have been getting, I decided to update again! :) keep reviewing please! Love it!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Just want to thank everyone who has review, it really means a lot! Also just mentioning I don't have a Beta so all mistakes (and there are many) are mine. Please let me know if you see anything that needs to be corrected! Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Regina woke with a stiff neck and an aching back. When she opened her eyes she saw Emma looking back at her smiling.

Regina yawned and said, "Good morning sweetheart"

Emma smiled and said, "morning mommy" Emma smiled dropped when she started coughing. Regina stood up and pulled Emma's head towards her stomach so she could rub and gently pat Emma's back.

When Emma's coughing fit ended Emma looked drained and sleepy again.

Regina kissed Emma on the forehead and felt that Emma was still warm but no where near as bad as she was yesterday.

Regina looked around the room and noticed that Ruby wasn't there. _Huh, maybe she went home?_

Regina stretched and called Jenna to let her know that she was going to be in but it was going to be closer the this afternoon.

Emma was asleep again by the time Regina finished her phone call.

Emma's doctor, Dr. Whale, came in to talk with Regina about Emma.

"Hello Mayor Mills"

"Hello Dr. Whale. Is there any update on Emma?" Regina was hoping Emma would be discharged today.

Dr. Whale looked down at Emma's chart. Whale sighed and looked back at Regina, "Emma's fever is still there. Due to her previous malnutrition it will take her body longer to recover. If we can get her temperature down by tonight and it stays down over night we can discuss discharging her in the morning. Until then I would like to order some blood work to see what vitamins she needs more of."

Regina sighed and nodded her head. Whale handed her the forms for her to sign and told her the tests would be done later this afternoon.

* * *

Around 11:30AM Cora knocked on the door. Regina was laying in Emma's hospital bed,with Emma in her arms, while they watched a kids TV show.

Emma looked up and saw Cora, "Nona!"

Cora looked at Emma and smiled, "Darling. How are you feeling? You gave us quite the fright."

Emma smiled back and said, "Better."

Cora walked over to the bed and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek and Emma one on the forehead. "Hmmm, still a little warm dear."

Emma coughed and leaned back against Regina.

Regina called in to Granny's and asked if Ruby could deliver some soup for Emma, and two cob salads for herself and Cora. Ruby quickly agreed and said she would be there shortly.

By 12:20PM Ruby was bursting through Emma's door carrying a bag full of food. "PUP!"

Emma smiled at hoarsely screamed, "Wolf!"

Cora looked at Regina, who just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Regina carefully gets out of the bed and gives Ruby a hug, "Thanks for everything Ruby. I really appreciate it."

Ruby nudges Regina's shoulder and says, "Hey, no worries. I'm just glad pup is ok."

Regina smiles at Emma who is explaining _Dragon Tales _to her Nona, "Me too Rubes, me too"

Regina finishes her lunch and gets up. "Alright I need to head home quickly to change, then head to the office. But I will be back later ok sweetheart." Emma nods and Regina give Emma a kiss on the forehead and wraps her into a hug, "I'll be back, I promise"

Emma hugs back and quietly asks, "promise?" Regina nods and whispers, "promise"

Ruby and Cora agree to stay until one has to leave. Regina looks at her family and smiles as she leaves the room.

* * *

Ruby and Cora stepped out a minute ago, one to dispose of lunch and the other to grab them all some hot chocolate.

While they are gone the nurses enter Emma's room and prepare to take her down to get her blood work done.

Emma thinking they are there to take her away tries to fight them. "NO! NO, I don't wanna go!"

Emma is kicking and screaming, "No! Mommy! Mommy!"

Cora and Ruby both hear Emma screaming and come running. Ruby gets there first and what she sees makes her angry. One of the male nurses is strapping Emma down to her bed, with restraints.

Emma is crying and screaming, "No! Wolf help me! Mommy! Nona! HELP! I don't wanna GO!"

Ruby jumps in and angrily pushes the nurse away. "What the hell are you doing!"

Cora is there in time to watch the nurse push Ruby away and tell her, "Back off lady! My day is crappy already, I already have to deal with this screaming bray, I don't need you too."

Emma is crying and trying to move her arms, "No! I don't wanna go."

Cora enters the room like she owns it, "Young man and just what do you think you are doing?"

The nurse is about to yell at Cora but when he gets a good look at her he recoils. Everyone knows Cora Mills. Not only is she Mayor Regina's mother but she just happens to be one of the major financial contributors to the hospital, she even has an entire wing named after her.

Cora lifts an eyebrow and coldly says, "Well?"

The nurse clears his throat and says, "I was taking her down to get her blood work done. But when I came to move her she started freaking out. She was kicking and swinging her arms. It is protocol to restrain the patient if I think they are a danger to me or themselves."

Cora nodded and asked, "Ruby how much does Emma weigh? 30lbs give or take? Not to mention that Emma is in the hospital with a fever and cold. I don't think she was a danger to you. Now to herself Emma was perfectly fine before we left, so why don't we skip the speculation and ask Emma. Emma darling why did you start crying and fighting when this nurse tried to take you to get labs done?"

Emma's red eyes met Cora's, "Cause he's gonna take me away. And then Mommy not gonna want me anymore and then I have to go back. I don't wanna go back." Emma's voice was hoarse from being sick and yelling but it was so frightened that even the nurse had to hold back his tears.

Ruby and Cora both approached Emma. Ruby started to undo the restraints on Emma's arms, with one look to the nurse Ruby got him to take off the restraints on Emma's legs. Emma flung herself at Ruby and started to cry again.

Being mindful of Emma's IV and all the other wires monitoring Emma Ruby sat on the bed and held Emma to her chest while she cried. "Pup. Listen to me, your mommy loves you, no matter what. Is that what happened last time pup? You old foster parents left while you went to get tests done?" Emma nodded. Ruby looked to Cora and saw the older woman wipe her tears away. Ruby too had tears streaming down her face.

Cora walked over to Emma and Ruby and said, "Darling, Regina loves you so so so much. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to keep her from you ok. And if Nona and Abuelo have to help then we will." Emma nodded and Cora kissed Emma on the head.

"Now, how about we head down together and get those labs done." Cora suggested, more like instructed.

The nurse went to disagree but thought better and just closed his mouth.

Ruby crawled into Emma's bed and pulled Emma to her chest. Emma had calmed down and snuggled into Ruby.

The blood work only took 10 minutes. Emma had exhausted herself and had fallen asleep on the elevator ride back up to her room.

Both Cora and Ruby were emotionally drained after learning about Emma's past.

Ruby still laid with Emma snuggled to her chest while Cora sat in the hospital chair. Cora spoke first, "I think I am going to have a talk with the chief about that nurse. What he did was unacceptable."

Ruby nodded in agreement. _Protect me from the bad people_ Ruby played that sentence over and over again in her head. It all made sense now. Emma wanted Ruby to protect her from those trying to take her away from Regina. _I don't wanna go! _She doesn't want to go back into the system. Ruby felt the tears streaming down her face and quickly whipped them away.

Cora watched Ruby, "It's ok to cry you know."

Ruby smiled, "Yeah I know. I just.. I just can't figure out if I am sad over what happened to her or furious that it did at all."

Cora nodded and said, "That little girl has wormed her way into out hearts."

Ruby smiled and hummed in agreement. "You think we should tell Regina?"

Cora looked at Ruby and sighed, "Yes. No. Yes. She is probably going to find out and she would be furious if she found out we knew but didn't tell her."

Ruby nodded and said, "You are can tell her"

Cora chuckled and said, "Traitor"

Ruby smiled and gave Emma a squeeze, "Wolf and Nona are here, and we will protect you always."

* * *

Regina had been at the office for a few hours and was getting ready to leave and head back to the hospital when Mary M decided to drop by.

"Madam mayor?"

Regina sighed and said, "Yes Ms. Blanchard? Is this quick I am on my way out."

Mary M nodded and said, "Yes, I just. I was just wondering how your daughter was."

Regina looked up at her and said, "She is doing better. Thank you for asking."

Mary M said, "I'm glad. I hate to hear kids are sick."

Regina nodded and looked at the picture that she had on her desk of herself and Emma smiling at the camera. The picture was one of Regina's favorites, Emma's green eyes really sparkled. That reminded her Ruby wanted a copy of that photo. Regina grabbed the copy she had made and put it into her purse.

Mary M looked at the picture that Regina was staring at, "Is this her?"

Regina nodded and cautiously said, "Yes. That is Emma."

Mary M pointed towards the picture and asked, "May I?"

Regina nodded. Mary M looked at the picture and gasped, she instantly had tears in her eyes and stroked her thumb across Emma's face.

Regina confused and now annoyed cleared her throat and said, "Was there something you actually wanted? As you can guess I would like to leave and get back to Emma."

Mary M shook her head and gently placed the picture back down on the desk, "No. I didn't need anything. Have a good night Madam mayor." Mary M quickly walked out of the mayor's office and into the night.

* * *

Regina rolled her eyes and turned out her lights. She was leaving 20 minutes later than planned due to Mary M's impromptu visit.

By the time she reached the hospital Emma was fast asleep. Ruby and Cora were awake and watching a _Golden Girls _marathon. Ruby had removed herself from Emma's bed when she needed to use the bathroom and figured if she tried to get back in she risked waking Emma.

Ruby and Cora looked at Regina and Ruby asked, "Geez what took you so long?"

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Mary Margaret. How is she?"

Ruby was confused, why would MM want to see Regina?

Cora cleared her throat and told Regina she needed to speak with her in the hallway.

Regina looked concerned but Cora assured her everything was fine. Before Regina went into the hall she opened her purse and handed the picture to Ruby. "Here. This is the picture you wanted of Emma." Regina smiled and said, "I have it framed in my office."

Ruby reached and grabbed the picture, "Thanks!" Regina nodded and went into the hallway where Cora told Regina all about what had happened.

While Cora and Regina were in the hallway Ruby looked at the picture Regina had just handed her. She was looking at the picture as she was thinking about all the possible reasons why MM would want to talk to Regina. That's when it hit her. Emma. Those eyes, that chin, those cheekbones.

Ruby grabbed her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her pictures until she found the one she was looking for. It was a selfie of her, MM and her now husband David Nolan. Ruby looked between MM and David and the picture she held of Emma. The resemblance was uncanny.

Ruby thought about it for a moment. _Emma is four almost five. Five years ago MM was a high school senior having a secret love affair with David Nolan. Four years ago MM was a freshman college student in school just outside of Boston, before she moved back to finish her degree in Storybrooke a year later. _

Ruby's mouth dropped open when she started to put the pieces together. _MM had an affair with David Nolan, who was then married to Kathryn Nolan. MM got pregnant right before she left for college and had and abandoned the baby while away.? MM moved back to Storybrooke and finished her degree early. David divorced his wife Kathryn for MM. Kathryn Nolan. _

As Ruby put the pieces together Regina entered the room again.

_Kathryn Nolan, Regina Mill's long time best friend. _

* * *

Regina bent over Emma's bed, kissed Emma on the forehead and whispered, "Mommy will never leave you. I promise, not matter what."

Regina is mothering MM abandoned daughter.

Regina stood up and looked at Ruby who had her mouth hanging open and her eyes glazed over. "Ruby you alright?"

Ruby just shook her head, 'no'.

* * *

A/N: Ok. So here is some more drama. I kept getting messages about Emma's bio parents so there you all have it. I would like to thank Artistia for the idea. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Regina was getting worried, "Ruby. Are you alright?" Regina snapped her fingers in front of Ruby's face. Ruby just looked up at Regina and gulped.

"You ok Ruby?"

Ruby cleared her throat and nodded, she was too afraid her voice would deceive her if she tried to speak.

Ruby got up and took a gulp of her now ice cold coffee. Ruby looked back at Regina and said, "I um.. I need to go.. for a little. I'll be back."

Regina looked at the time and said, "Ruby you can stay, it's only 5:45PM"

Ruby nodded and said, "Yeah I know, but you deserve some time with pup. And I need to check in with Granny, and stuff."

Regina looked at Ruby skeptically but was too tired to try and figure out what was going on. "Alright. Well I guess I will see you, eventually."

Ruby nodded and said, "Yeah defiantly. Tell the pup I'll see her."

Regina called out to Ruby as she reached the door, "Ruby. Thanks. For you know being here and defending Emma today. It makes me feel better knowing that there is someone looking out for Emma when I'm not there."

Ruby smiled and said, "Anytime Regina, you know that." Regina nodded and walked over to Emma.

Ruby watched as Regina bent down and kissed Emma on the forehead. Emma woke up a little and groggily said, "Mommy? You came back."

Regina nodded and said, "Hey baby, yeah, mommy's here." Emma smiled and gave Regina a hug. Regina hugged the girl back and stroked her hair, "Mommy will always come back"

Ruby smiled and left the hospital room.

* * *

Ruby walked to car and headed towards MM's apartment.

She arrived 6 minutes later but sat in her car for a good 15 took a breath and went to the front door. Ruby took another breath and knocked.

David answered the door and forced a smiled, "Hey Ruby! I didn't expect to see you tonight." David ushered Ruby in and closed the door behind them.

Ruby gave a slight smile and said, "Yeah I know, but I need to speak with MM. It's important." Ruby knew David and MM were having some trouble conceiving a child. David always seemed a little bummed out, but tried to remain positive.

David frowned and asked, "Is everything ok?"

Ruby nodded and said, "Yeah, just need some girl talk"

David nodded and said, "OK, well she is up on the roof. I was just headed to watch the game. So no eavesdropping from me."

David chuckled and went into the living room to watch tv.

Ruby sighed and went up to the roof. She stood by the door and waited for MM to speak.

MM looked over her shoulder when she heard the door close. She was surprised to see Ruby standing there,

"Hey Ruby. What are you doing here?" MM asked

Ruby walked over to where MM was sitting and stood in front of her, "I knew you were keeping something from me. I just- I wish you would have told me."

MM looked at Ruby confused, "Rubes what are you talking about?"

Ruby nodded her head and looked up at the night sky, "Four almost five years ago. I was here in Storybrooke working in the diner. David was trying to make it work with Kathryn. Regina was running for re-election. But you, you were just outside of Boston, in college."

MM looked at Ruby with wide terrified eyes, "Ruby, don't"

Ruby just shook her head, "And you know when everyone was coming home from school for breaks you stayed. 9 months; you were just gone, no one saw you, you never visited, you barely called. Then June rolled around and you just showed up, that little extra weight blamed on the freshman 15. I just, I never thought you could be so heartless. That you could do that."

MM shook her head and said, "You don't know what you are talking about."

Ruby gave a fake laugh and said, "Oh I think I do. You are a heartless, immature, bitch."

MM shook her head and said, "You just don't get it. You don't understand."

Ruby got angry, "Then MAKE ME! Make me understand MM! Tell me what happened. Cause from where I am standing it seems to me like the little girl that is sick and in a hospital bed right now is your daughter. Your daughter that you abandoned in the fucking woods. The daughter you never looked back on. The daughter you had with a man who was married! So please explain to me! Explain why you are interested in her now, why are you asking Regina questions! WHY NOW?"

MM let out a sob and yelled, "Because she is mine! I carried her for 9 months. I sacrificed for her. I did that, and now she is just going to be HERE, loving Regina?! Calling someone else Mommy?"

Ruby's mouth dropped open in shock, "You... You don't want her because you love her. You want her because you want the idea of her."

MM looked at Ruby with tears in her eyes, "David and I can't have more children. I- Emma is the only child I will ever have."

Ruby sat down on the ground and held her head, "Explain. From the beginning, explain what happened."

MM nodded and said, "Ok. But you have to promise that you won't tell Emma. I- I want to tell her myself"

Ruby rolled her eyes and said fine.

MM told Ruby exactly what happened

* * *

_MM POV: I was in my senior year, David and I were still a secret. You and Regina were the only ones who found out. It was right before I left for college, we had only slept together once. I was going to tell him I was pregnant, but right before I told him, he said he was going to try and make it work with him and Kathryn. He didn't want me to hold back and not be a normal college student. I was devastated, so I left. I went to Boston. _

_I was going to abort her. I had the appointment and everything, but, I heard her heart beat. I- She was so tiny but she was growing, inside of me. And I couldn't, I just couldn't do it. _

_By the time I started showing I was already in school. Everyone assumed it was a random hook up gone wrong. _

_My parents couldn't know, they would have cut me off. I couldn't tell David cause I knew he would try and do the right thing. I couldn't tell you without running the risk of you accidentally saying something. _

_So I said that I had a lot of work and that I needed to stay. I spent Thanksgiving 4 months pregnant and alone, and Christmas 5 months pregnant and alone in a hotel in Boston. _

_When the semester ended it was the beginning of May. I couldn't go home until after she was born and she wasn't due the end of the month... So I decided to go on a retreat with a friend. We went hiking in the woods. It was a quick trip, we were near the major highway so it was supposed to be a easy trip back home. _

_I was with a friend, Emma F, we were walking and talking trying to find a place to set up camp. I was telling her how I wanted to have the baby at home and how I wanted to raise her. Of course she couldn't wait, I ended up in labor while we were there. _

_Then the next thing I know I have this screaming baby in my arms. She was so little, but she had my eyes and chin, but David's hair and cheekbones. And I looked at her and thought 'I have no idea what I am doing' . _

_Emma F went to go find help and had left her backpack behind. She always carried around a baby blanket that said her name on it, said it brought her good luck. So I took it and wrapped Emma in it. I guess they assumed her name was Emma since it was stitched on the blanket. _

_I forced myself to get up and I took her near the highway. I knew someone would find her. _

_I found Emma F on the way back and told her that the baby was gone. I made her promise to not say anything. It took some convincing but she agreed. _

_After I could walk with no pain I came home. I transferred schools and never contacted Emma again. _

_I found her once, my Emma I mean, she was living with a couple in a suburb of Boston. Young couple, the Swans, they were in the process of adopting her. After that I stopped checking in, I figured she would have a good life. So I decided to try and move on. I never thought she would end up back in Storybrooke, much less being fostered by a woman who hates my guts. I never thought I was going to see her again, but now, now all I think about is raising a child with David. I think about her coming home from school and telling me about her day, I think about David treating her like a princess. I want that. I want my daughter back." _

* * *

MM looked back up at Ruby and wiped her tears, "So now you know the whole story. You happy now?"

Ruby looked at MM with her mouth open, but something caught her eye by the door. Ruby looked up and saw David standing there with tears in his eyes.

MM turned around at Ruby's loss of focus. MM stood and whispered, "David"

David just blinked and walked away.

MM started to cry and looked back at Ruby, "You happy? You have successfully ruined my life, thank you"

Ruby scoffed and said, "Get off it MM. You did this to yourself. You didn't tell David he has a child. You abandoned Emma in the worst possible way. You ruined your own life" Ruby went to leave the roof when MM grabbed her arm.

MM looked at Ruby in shock, "You are just going to leave?"

Ruby shook MM's hand off and said, "Yeah, I am. I am going to go back to the hospital and see Emma. I am also going to tell Emma's mother, Regina, exactly what is going on."

MM scoffed, "Regina, Emma's mother? Please. As soon as she finds out Emma is biologically mine she is going to toss her back to me. One Regina doesn't like kids, and two Regina hates me more than anything."

Ruby looked at MM in complete shock, "First off Regina may not like kids but she loves Emma. Secondly Regina isn't going to let you within sneezing distance of Emma if she has any say in it. And Lastly Regina may hate you but she loves Emma, enough to look past her obviously twisted genetic make up, and enough to adopt her."

MM looked at Ruby and said, "She can't adopt Emma. Emma is mine, I am taking her back. She is the only thing that may save me and David. David wants a child so badly."

Ruby shook her head, "You just don't get it. Emma isn't a toy. She isn't something that you can put on a shelf and forget about for five years and then say, 'oh I forgot about this'. She isn't supposed to bear the weight of your marriage. She is a child. She is this amazing, funny, adorable, loveable little girl that has gone through more shit in her life than the average adult. She deserves someone who is going to love her, no matter what. And you obviously aren't that person. I don't know who you are, but you obviously aren't the person I thought was my best friend."

Ruby went to leave when MM called out one last time, "That may be true, but Emma is still biologically mine. When the courts hear that I want to be a mother to my daughter... There is no way Regina is will be able to take her from me."

Ruby shook her head and left the roof. David was no longer in the apartment but Ruby care to investigate.

Ruby closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. She got back in her car and drove back towards the hospital. She felt she needed to tell Regina what was going on, because if MM was serious, a shit storm is about to take place in Storybrooke.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the wait school has been crazy! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ruby makes her way back to the hospital to talk with Regina.

When she arrives outside of Emma's door she can't help but smile. Regina is sitting in Emma's bed reading her a story. Regina does different voices for each of the characters, making Emma laugh every time a character 'speaks'.

Regina sees someone lingering in the doorway and looks up, "Ruby?"

Emma sees Ruby and smiles, "Wolf! Mommy said you wasn't coming back tonight."

Ruby smiles and says, "Well I just couldn't stay gone without telling my pup goodnight."

Ruby looks towards Regina and frowns. Regina is confused, she sets the book on the tray next to Emma's bed and gets out of the bed. "Emma, I need to talk with Ruby for a minute ok." Regina gives Emma her iPad and a pair of headphones, "Watch a cartoon for now and I will finish the story when I'm done, ok."

Emma nods and picks a cartoon.

Regina looks at Ruby and holds the door open so Ruby can exit.

Ruby exits first and walks to the end of the hall, but is still able to keep an eye on Emma. Regina softly closes Emma's hospital door and stands in front of Ruby, "Ruby, what the hell is going on with you?"

Ruby just opens and closes her mouth not knowing how to start.

Regina stares back but is quickly becoming annoyed, "Ruby! Are you in trouble or something? Are you on drugs? What the hell is wrong with you? And why do you keep standing there glubbing like a fish out of water?! Damn it Ruby what the hell is going on?!"

Ruby couldn't take it anymore and blurted the truth out, "Emma is Mary-Margaret and David's daughter."

Regina took a step back and softly said, "What? No."

Ruby watched as Regina processed this information. Ruby went to comfort Regina but her hand was smacked away. Ruby backed off and lifted her hands, "Regina, I know this is a lot to take in.. but you need to listen to me."

Regina looked up at Ruby with blank eyes, "And why would I need to listen to you?"

Ruby sighed and said, "Because MM is crazy and selfish, and is going to try and take Emma away from you."

That caught Regina's attention, "Excuse me! And just how, pray tell, does she plan on doing that?"

Ruby licks her lips and takes a deep breath, "She wants to go to the courts and file to have Emma put back into her custody. She thinks that if she can spin a sob story about being a teen mother and only doing as her parents told her, there isn't a judge out there that is going to want to split up a mother and daughter... again."

Regina swallowed and cleared her throat, "How does she know Emma is her's? Biologically I mean?"

Ruby took out the picture of Emma and the picture of her, MM, and David. Even Regina couldn't deny the striking similarities.

Ruby watched as Regina took in this new information, "I don't know how you want to handle this but MM wants to fight you on this. She wants to take Emma."

Regina shook her head and felt the tears fall from her eyes, "No. Emma is my daughter. She is mine. She-she... I love her."

Ruby's heart broke, she pulled Regina into a hug and told her comforting nothings. When Regina pulled away she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

Ruby asked, "So do you think MM is going to win?"

Regina straightened her spine and took out her phone. She clicked on a contact, but Ruby couldn't see who, and dialed the number. "Hello dear. I need you. yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you. See you soon."

Regina hung up and placed her phone back into her pocket.

Ruby lifted an eyebrow and said, "Well...? Who did you call? Please don't tell me it was a hit man or something. I don't think I can handle that."

Regina smirked a little but shook her head, "No, it's not a hit man. Just an old friend"

Ruby lifted an eyebrow and said, "Ok, when you say it like that and lift your eyebrow it makes it seems a lot more devious"

Regina chuckled and said, "Good."

Ruby smiled and said, "I'm sorry you had to find this out like this. I know it hurts."

Regina nodded and said, "I'm not worried about me dear. It's Emma I am concerned for. She is so young. I don't want to make this more difficult for her."

Ruby nodded and said, "The pup is tough, she will be ok. We all will"

Regina sighed and said, "Thank you Ruby. For telling me the truth."

Ruby smiled and said, "Your welcome."

Regina nodded and said, "It is getting late and I promised someone a story."

Ruby checked the time and agreed, "Yeah, I'm just gonna say good night and be on my way." Ruby gave Regina a quick hug and whispered, "It's gonna be ok, Emma is YOUR daughter"

Regina accepted the hug and took the strength Ruby was offering.

Ruby ended the hug and ran back to Emma's room to tell her good night.

While Ruby was saying her good byes Regina slowly walked back to Emma's room. When she reached Emma's room Ruby had already left, but Emma was waiting for her. Emma saw Regina standing in the doorway and patted the space next to her.

Emma said, "Come on mommy, you was getting to the best part" Regina smiled and sat next to Emma. Regina gave her a quick kiss on the head and got settled. Emma snuggled into Regina's side and got comfortable. Regina smiled at the moment and said to herself, _If Mary-Margaret wants a fight for Emma, than it is a fight she is going to get. _


	31. Chapter 31

Regina had fallen asleep at the hospital again, but this time she was snuggled up with Emma.

Regina woke up to the click of a camera, "What the..?"

The voice came from the doorway, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you but this is just to cute to pass up."

Regina blinked a few times and got her vision into focus. Standing the doorway was a tall blonde with striking blue eyes. "Kathryn?"

The blonde smiled and said, "The one and only"

Regina carefully untangled herself from Emma and stood up. She stretched, walked over to Kathryn, and embraced her in a tight hug. "Thank you for coming so quickly"

Kathryn nodded and said, "Of course. You said the magic words 'I need you'. For you so say that you either killed someone and need an AMAZING lawyer or you seriously need your best friend."

Regina rolled her eyes, "What if I need both?"

Kathryn looked at Regina and honestly said, "Well then, Kathryn Nolan here reporting for duty, what ever you need."

Regina smiled and said, "Right now I am in need of some coffee and a toothbrush."

Kathryn smiled and opened her purse and handed Regina a new toothbrush and a travel sized vile of toothpaste, "I figured you would need this"

Regina smiled and then turned her head, "Wait.. how did you know I was here?"

"I went to Granny's to order a coffee and ran into Ruby. We got to talking and she told me I should come to the hospital. For a second I have to say I was worried, but Ruby assured me you were ok."

At the mention of coffee Regina groaned. Kathryn chuckled and said "Alright you addict, go brush I will find a coffee cart"

Regina smiled and said, "You are a God sent!"

Kathryn shrugged and said, "I know. Now go! I need you to fill me in on all... This."

Regina nodded and went into the bathroom.

When Regina re-emerged from the bathroom Kathryn was sitting in one of the chairs by Emma's bed holding her coffee.

Emma was still asleep, her fever had gone down late last night. If she can keep the fever away Whale is willing to discharge her tonight.

Regina looked at Emma and smiled. Kathryn watched as Regina walked over to Emma's bed and gave her another kiss on the forehead and swept a stray piece of hair from Emma's face.

Regina stood back up and noticing Kathryn watching her, "What?"

Regina grabbed the second chair and quietly moved it next to where Kathryn was sitting.

Regina gracefully sat down, crossed her legs and Kathryn handed Regina her coffee.

Upon taking the first sip Regina moaned and sighed, "Oh, that is good."

Kathryn just chuckled before becoming more serious. "So you going to explain why I'm here, not that I don't love you or anything."

Regina took another sip and began to explain all that had happened, starting with August and ending with, "And I love Emma, I want to adopt her, I want to be there when she gets sick and be there when she is happy. I want to be her mom."

Kathryn looked at her friend and for the first time since Daniel's death she saw genuine happiness. Kathryn reached out and took Regina's hand, "I will do everything within my power to make sure that that little girl remains yours."

Kathryn and Regina had just started catching up when a mumbled, "mommy" stole Regina's attention.

Regina stood up and walked over to Emma. Regina bent over Emma's bed and gave her a hug, "Good morning sweetheart."

Emma snuggled into Regina's hug and said, "morning mommy."

When Regina stood up straight Emma rubbed her eyes and looked over at Kathryn then back at Regina, "Mommy who's the pretty lady?"

Regina smiled and said, "That is mommy's best friend Kathryn."

Kathryn stood and walked over to Emma, "Hello Emma. I have been hearing a whole lot about you. It seems you have Regina here wrapped around your finger."

Emma smiled but then looked at her fingers confused, "Mommy isn't wrapped round my fingers, she right here."

Kathryn and Regina could help but laugh. Regina smiled at Emma and said, "It is a grown up saying. It means I can't say 'no' to you."

Emma then smiled and looked back at Kathryn, "Yay, mommy is round my fingers!"

Kathryn laughed again while Regina smiled and rolled her eyes.

For the next hour and a half Regina, Kathryn, and Emma talked and watched cartoons.

A little while later Dr. Whale came in wanting to speak with Regina. Regina got up and pointed at Kathryn, "Be good."

Kathryn gasped in mock hurt and said, "Me? What about her?" pointing at Emma. Regina smiled and Emma chimed in, "I always good. Mommy said so. Right mommy?."

Regina nodded and said, "That's right sweetheart" She pointed at Kathryn again, Kathryn rolled her eyes and shooed Regina away.

Whale decided that Emma was ready to be discharged. So he and Regina were in the hallway discussing the steps they need to take once Emma is home. Kathryn and Emma were chatting.

Kathryn took this opportunity to privately speak with Emma about her feelings. "Emma, do you like it here?"

Emma looked at Kathryn and smiled, "Yeah"

Kathryn nodded and asked, "Regina's a good mommy huh?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "She is the bestest! She give me hugs and makes sure no more bad people hurt me. She said she isn't gonna send me back."

Kathryn's heart strings pulled, she hated asking Emma this but knew this would be the only time she could get a honest answer without Regina. "Would you wanna meet your other mommy? The one that left?"

Emma shrugged, "I dunno. The other kids that lived with me said my other mommy didn't want me."

Kathryn took a breath and asked, "Would you want Regina to be your new mommy forever?"

Emma's smile lit up the entire room, "Yeah! Do you think she wants to be my mommy forever and ever?"

Kathryn smiled and said, "I think she would really really like to be your new mommy forever and ever"

Regina walked back in the room and saw both blondes smiling, "Alright what are you two up to?"

Kathryn shook her head and said, "Can't tell ya. It's a blonde's only secret"

Emma giggled. Regina rolled her eyes, "I knew leaving you in a room alone with Emma would be a bad idea"

Kathryn just smiled in response.

Regina walked over to Emma's bed and said, "Guess what?"

Emma thought about it and said, "I got a puppy at home?!"

Regina chuckled and said, "No.. but you can go home."

Emma smiled and said, "Yay!"

Regina stroked Emma's hair and said, "We get to leave in one hour"

Emma huffed and said, "That's forever away."

Regina smiled and said, "It's not. You see the clock, when that long one goes all the way around then we get to go home."

By the time an hour was up Emma's IV had been taken out, Regina ran home and grabbed some clothes for Emma, and Kathryn learned the theme song to _Dragon Tales. _

Emma was finally discharged and ready to go home.

Kathryn took her car and followed Regina home. When they arrived at the mansion Emma announced she was hungry.

Regina hadn't prepared any food so the trio decided to surprise Ruby and go to Granny's.

Since Kathryn had a car better suited for a car seat and a second passenger Kathryn drove.

* * *

They parked and Regina helped get Emma unbuckled. As soon as Emma's feet hit the ground she was off to the front door.

Regina helped Emma open the front door, since it was still a little heavy for the recently discharged four year old.

Emma got into the diner and saw Ruby exasperatedly wiping down the counter, "WOLF"

Ruby jumped and turned towards the door. When she saw Emma there she became excited and happy, "PUP!"

Emma ran towards Ruby and jumped into her open arms.

Emma wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist and Ruby held tight to Emma.

Kathryn and Regina hung back and watched the adorable scene play out.

Ruby was kissing Emma's face and saying, "I missed you pup! I missed you so so much! It was terrible without you here!"

Emma giggled and said, "I missed you too wolf"

Regina and Kathryn claimed a booth towards the back while Ruby got her 'pup' time. When Granny called out for Ruby to get a order, Ruby brought Emma over to the booth. Ruby then gave Emma some crayons and a coloring mat.

Emma smiled and started coloring. Regina and Emma ordered their usual while Kathryn ordered a soup and a grilled cheese. The trio was enjoying their dinner when the diner bell jingled.

In came MM and David. MM walked in and her eyes automatically locked on Emma. Emma was too busy eating her burger to notice, but Regina defiantly did.

Tired of MM's stares Regina was about to get up and tell MM off but Kathryn grabbed her arm, "Don't Gina. It won't help in the long run. Just ignore them. I do."

Regina looked at Kathryn and nodded in agreement.

MM and David purposely sat at the table across from Regina and Emma. What they didn't realize was that Kathryn was with them. David saw Kathryn and gave her a small smile, while MM gave her a terrified stare. Kathryn just rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Regina.

Emma finished her meal and said, "mommy, I need to use the bathroom"

MM was a breath away from getting up but Regina beat her to it, "Alright sweetheart, lead the way"

Regina and Emma left for the bathroom leaving behind a angry MM. Kathryn purposely addressed David when she said, "Such a nice little family. Emma has really taken quite nicely to Regina, don't you think?"

David gulped and nodded.

MM angrily said, "Regina is not Emma's family. Regina isn't going to be Emma's mother anymore."

What none of them knew was that Emma had left Regina in the bathroom and had come out to sit with Kathryn.

Emma's eyes widened and she had tears come to her eyes. Kathryn saw the little blonde as her tears began to fall, "Emma."

Regina had just exited the bathroom and heard MM yell that she wasn't Emma's mother. The small crowd in the diner grew silent. Emma turned and looked at Regina with sad eyes and asked, "You don't wanna be my mommy no more?"

Regina was stunned by Emma's question so she took a moment. Emma took that as a 'no' and ran off towards the kitchen.

Regina called out to Emma, "Emma, Emma wait." she went to go find Emma when Ruby stopped her. "Let me"

Regina had tears in her eyes and nodded.

Regina angrily looked at MM and said, "I hope you are happy. I swear if Emma is hurt because of this I will make you regret..."

Regina couldn't finish her threat because Kathryn grabbed her and pulled her away from MM. "Don't. Making threats is not a good idea, especially if you want to legally adopt Emma. Don't give them ammo to attempt to use against you."

Regina sighed and let her tears fall, "I know, I know. But.. did you see her face? She really thinks I don't want her anymore? I love her. I would do anything, anything, to be her mother."

Kathryn nodded and said, "I know Gina. I hate that she found out this way. But this gives you an opportunity for control"

Regina looked at Kathryn in confusion, "how?"

Kathryn quietly whispered, "Let MM and David get to know Emma. This way they can't say you tried hiding her from them when you found out who her birth parents were. It will allow you to control when and how long they are allowed to be with Emma. Everything is on your terms. It will keep this out of court, Emma shouldn't go through that, and it prevents the off chance that MM could lie and get custody of Emma. I will write up a contract for tomorrow, I can have it signed by a judge and everything by tomorrow afternoon. They break the contract or if Emma is harmed in anyway they give up rights. They aren't allowed to file for custody and they don't get Emma."

Regina nodded and hugged Kathryn, "Ok. Ok, Thank you. For everything, thank you."

Kathryn nodded and pulled Regina into a quick hug, "Any time Gina"

* * *

Ruby walked into the kitchen and found Emma hiding in the pantry. Ruby sat on the ground with Emma and opened her arms. Emma quickly scampered into Ruby's arms and cried. Ruby rubbed Emma's back and said, "It's ok."

When Emma calmed a little she asked, "Mommy doesn't want me no more?"

Ruby quickly answered, "No, pup, no. Your mommy Regina loves you so so so much. I know for a fact that she wants to be your mommy forever."

Emma looked at Ruby and asked, "Then why did the other lady say she wasn't my mommy?"

Ruby sighed and said, "She said that cause... cause she gave birth to you. You lived in her tummy until it was time for you to be born."

Emma looked at Ruby with such sad eyes and asked, "My mommy and daddy didn't want me no more?"

Ruby shook her head and said, "your mommy.. she... she loves you but she wanted to give you your best chance. So she gave you up, and your daddy he didn't know. I know you are hurt and angry but please pup don't be angry at your mommy Regina. You being mad at her would really really hurt her."

Emma nodded and sniffled, "Ok. I not mad. I don't want another mommy. I just want mommy Gina"

Ruby nodded and said, "Well why don't we go out there and give mommy Regina a big big hug so she knows you aren't mad at her. And we can talk about your other mommy and daddy another day."

Emma nodded and stood up. Ruby grabbed Emma's hand and led her back to the main dining area.

* * *

Emma saw Regina standing with her back to her and talking with Kathryn.

Emma called out "mommy" and both Regina and MM turned towards her.

Emma ran over to Regina. Regina knelt on the ground and welcomed Emma's hug. "Oh Emma, sweetheart. I am so sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel like I don't want to be your mommy anymore. I want to be your mommy forever."

Emma looked at Regina and shyly asked, "Really? Forever?"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma on the forehead, "Yes Emma, forever."

Emma threw her arms around Regina and gave her another huge hug. Regina lifted Emma and placed her on her hip.

With everything that had just happened Regina decided to call it a night. As she was gathering her belongings from the booth she turned to MM. "Listen and listen very carefully you nitwit. I am adopting Emma. If you want to fight me on this you know my lawyer, Kathryn Nolan. If you are agreeable and actually want to get to know Emma I am willing to give you some time to spend with her. It will be on my terms. If you agree I expect you both to be at my office tomorrow afternoon, no later than 3:30PM. If this can't be settled like mature adults I am going to have no choice but to take action and take you both to court. I expect your decision by tomorrow. Let it be noted that this is the ONLY time I will extend this offer, choose carefully."

With that Regina left with Emma in her arms and Kathryn right behind her.

The trio got into the car and drove to the mansion. It had been a long and extremely tiring day. Emma fell asleep in her car seat on the ride home. Regina carried her to her room and changed her into her pajamas. Regina placed her in her bed and gave her a kiss goodnight. "I swear I will fight those to idiots tooth and nail. I will fight for you Emma. You are my everything. Nothing is going to keep me from being your mommy, I promise."

* * *

Regina closed Emma's door and went to her own bedroom. Regina got ready for bed and collapsed into bed.

Regina fell into a deep and much needed sleep. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a test, a test for Emma, and Regina would be damned if she was to lose to MM and David, the two idiots that gave Emma up.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be the real factor that determine's how Emma and Regina continue on into the future.

* * *

A/N: I just want to mention again that I really don't know law. I am completely making some of this stuff up. I know in actuality this probably wouldn't happen. I am going to be keeping everything out of court cause things just get too complicated. Hope everyone is enjoying the direction this story is going in. The next few of chapters are going to be fluff until some more drama comes into play! Thanks for reading! please review and follow!


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Regina dropped Emma off with Ruby and headed to the office. Kathryn made good on her promise and was able to write up a contract and get it signed by a judge.

David and MM had until 3:30PM to come to Regina's office and work this out. Regina was on edge the entire day. Kathryn did what she could to keep Regina calm and level headed but it only helped but so much.

By 3:15 Regina assumed David and MM weren't coming. Regina turned to Kathryn and asked, "You think they are going to show?"

Kathryn shrugged her shoulders and said, "They would be pretty idiotic not to. This is a good deal."

Regina nodded and went back to work.

The clock struck 3:25PM when there was a knock at Regina's office door. Regina took a deep breath and said, "Enter"

The door creaked open and in walks David dragging a reluctant MM behind him.

David cleared his throat and said, "Sorry it's so late, but we umm.. we.. we want to get to know Emma."

Regina smirked and said, "Very well. I will let Kathryn give you the major details of the contract"

Kathryn nodded and said, "Alright, ground rules: Emma isn't to leave Storybrooke without Regina's permission. You two are not allowed to be alone with Emma, unless given permission by Regina. You are not allowed to file for sole custody of Emma behind Regina's back. Lastly if Emma is harmed in any way while within your care you will permanently give up all rights to be near Emma, which includes filing for both sole and joint custody. Is everything Understood?"

Three heads nodded. Kathryn nodded as well and said, "Alright Mary-Margaret sign here, David sign here, and Regina sign here."

Once the contract was signed Kathryn put it into an envelope and sent it to Storybrooke's courts.

Regina nodded and said, "You two will be joining Emma and I for dinner tomorrow night at 6. You will not speak to her until then. And don't be late."

David nodded and MM scowled. Regina just rolled her eyes and dismissed them.

* * *

The night of the dinner Regina was nervous. She made garlic bread with spaghetti and meatballs and a garden salad with Apple crumb cake for dessert. She accidentally burned the first batch a garlic bread, which was something Regina Mills didn't do.

Regina had just finished placing dinner on the table when the doorbell rung. Regina looked at the clock and it was exactly 6:00PM.

Regina called Emma downstairs and smoothed out the non existent wrinkles on her grey dress.

Regina wished Kathryn was here, instead of her waiting this dinner out at Granny's. Regina took another breath and opened the door. David was wearing jeans and a button down shirt and MM was in a pastel colored dress.

Regina stepped aside and allowed the two entrance of course adding a little bit of snark, "I'm glad you two idiots can tell time"

MM clenched her jaw while David gave a fake laugh. All heads turned to the stairs when they heard the sounds of little feet. Emma slowly made her way down the stairs. Emma waved hello to MM and David but looked at Regina when she asked, "Mommy is dinner ready NOW?"

Regina just smiled and said, "Yes sweetheart, dinner is ready"

Emma smiled and ran to the dining room taking her usual seat to the right hand side of Regina. Regina closed the door and lead MM and David to the dining room. David and MM sat across from Emma. David was to Regina's left and MM sat next to David, with Regina at the head of the table.

David and MM made their plates while Regina made Emma's.

The beginning part of the meal was filled with silence and awkward glances at Emma, but Emma was to content eating to notice. David finally broke the silence and asked Emma, "Emma what is your favorite color?"

Emma looked up her face covered in spaghetti sauce and said, "Purple!"

MM smiled and said, "I like purple also."

Emma smiled and said, "Mommy painted my room purple! and so is my coat!"

Everyone smiled. Emma continued saying all of the things she had that were purple and all of the things she wanted to be purple.

After that the conversation was still strained but Emma was able to fill the awkward silence in the way only a four year old could.

It was already 7:30 when they all finished dinner and dessert and it was almost Emma's bed time.

David and MM walked with Emma and Regina to the front door. David bent down to Emma's height and said, "Well Emma its getting late and we need to head home. But I really enjoyed getting dinner with you, you think we could do it again?"

Emma looked to Regina for permission and when she nodded Emma said, "ok."

David smiled and asked, "Emma can I get a hug?"

Emma shrugged her shoulder and gave David a quick hug. David's heart melted he was hugging his little girl for the first time. David thought to himself, _How did I willingly gave this up? Oh God, MM would never forgive me if she knew , I knew that he was pregnant. That I was just too scared, that I would rather stay in a marriage that was going to fail than help her raise a child. Emma is my daughter, mine and MM's. _

Emma pulled away and stood next to Regina again. MM then knelt in front of Emma and said, "I can't wait for us to see each other again."

Emma smiled and gave MM a hug as well. MM was shocked but quickly hugged Emma back. Emma pulled away and said, "Next time we go to Granny's and get milkshakes!"

Regina smiled and said, "Maybe"

Regina looked at MM and David, her look enough to tell them it was time to leave. They both nodded and gave Emma one last goodbye wave and left the mansion.

Regina scooped Emma up and brought her upstairs for her bath and to get her ready for bed. While Emma was in the tub she asked, "MM is my other mommy isn't she? The one who left."

Regina took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

Emma was playing in the bubbles asked, "And David is my daddy."

Regina nodded again and said, "Yes."

Emma looked at Regina with sad eyes and asked, "Why didn't they want me?"

Regina choked back her tears and said, "Your mom was young and your dad... he was doing something bad. So they wanted to give you the best life they could, so they had to give you away. And I am glad they did, because if they didn't I never would have gotten the chance to be your mommy; and being your mommy is the best thing in the whole world."

Emma smiled and said, "I like you being my mommy."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's cheek, "I like being your mommy too. Your other mom and dad, they just want to get to know the totally amazing little girl that I know. I want you to know, that I won't make you see them; if you don't want to any more, that's ok."

Emma nodded and said, "I like them, they are nice. But I think I only want one mommy."

Regina smiled and teary smile and said, "I'm glad cause I only want one daughter, one Emma."

Regina got Emma out of the tub, dressed her in her PJs, and into bed. Emma was asleep by the time Regina cleaned up the bathroom. She gave Emma a kiss goodnight and closed her door.

Regina went back to her room and called Kathryn telling her it was ok for her to come back now, and that the spare key was under the mat. Regina too was tired to wait for Kathryn and got into bed. Regina figured if things stay the way they are MM and David will get to know Emma. But Emma will always be hers, no matter what.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay, school has been crazy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should hopefully be uploaded by this weekend. please review love reading your comments!


	33. Chapter 33

The days and weeks passed and David and MM steadily got to know Emma. Regina allowed MM and David over to Sunday dinner and for some after school trips to the park.

Kathryn decided that she liked being back in Storybrooke and if she was honest with herself she couldn't part with Emma. Emma had all the adults around her wrapped around her finger. When Emma first called Kathryn 'Aunty Kat' opposed to Katrin, she almost cried.

Regina decided to purchase a second car, one that was safer for Emma to ride in. Regina got herself a new four door Benz, and had sheriff Graham install Emma's car seat properly in the backseat. Regina loved looking in the rear view mirror and seeing Emma happily talking or looking out the window, but her favorite moments in the new car were looking back and seeing Emma fast asleep, her face serene and happy.

And Emma is happy, happier than she can ever remember being.

* * *

Thanksgiving was approaching and Cora and Henry invited Regina, Emma, and Kathryn to join them for dinner; they even extended the invitation to Ruby and Granny.

MM and David initially tried to fight Regina on taking Emma to her parents' home for Thanksgiving dinner, but smartly backed down when Regina mentioned that she was still Emma's legal guardian and that she was allowing them to see Emma on her own good will.

Thanksgiving day came quickly. Regina and Emma made Regina's famous lasagna to bring to her parents home.

Emma had been so excited to see her Nona and Abulto. Emma had barely seen either of them since her stint in the hospital those weeks ago, due to business always calling them out of town.

The drive to the Mills' residence was calm and uneventful. When they arrived the driveway held the cars of Ruby and a few of Cora's friends.

When Terri answered the door she couldn't stop the, "Aww, look at you two! Too precious."

Emma and Regina had dressed in similar outfits, grey dresses with black patent leather shoes. Regina held the dish in one arm and held Emma's hand with the other.

If not for the hair and eye color everyone would have sworn Emma was Regina's biological child.

Once they were in the house and their coats were removed Emma ran into the living room where the sounds of laughter emanated. Emma ran into the room and called out, "Nona!"

Cora was in the middle of a conversation with Granny and Ruby when she heard Emma call out her name. She didn't even bother excusing herself, instead she just bent down and opened her arms to Emma.

Emma ran into Cora's arms and gave her a big hug. Cora lifted the girl placed her on her hip, "I missed you darling! How have you been, you all better?"

Emma smiled and played with Cora's necklace, "I miss you too Nona, and Abulto. I good, all better, see!" Emma leaned back so Cora could see.

Cora held tight and chuckled softly, "Yes dear I do see."

Cora introduced Emma to a few of her friends that had joined them for dinner. Emma's shyness came through when she was introduced to new people. Emma squirmed to get down. Cora placed Emma on the ground and she ran back over to Regina, who was talking with her father and Ruby.

Cora had gotten so used to the talkative little girl that she forgot how much Emma disliked meeting new unfamiliar people.

Cora made eye contact with Regina over Emma's head and mouthed, 'sorry'. Regina nodded and swiftly picked Emma up. Emma tucked her head into her neck and took the warm comfort Regina offered.

Ruby smiled sadly at Regina while Regina rubbed Emma's back. Ruby stood behind Regina and tapped Emma on the shoulder. Emma lifted her head and gave Ruby a smiled, "Wolf"

Ruby smiled and said, "Hey pup!"

Emma leaned back and over towards Ruby. Regina swiftly transferred Emma from her arms to Ruby's and straightened out her dress.

Ruby held Emma and walked over to the couch and sat down. Regina watched as Ruby calmed and comforted Emma.

If you would have told Regina that Ruby Lucas would become a close friend of hers and a surrogate aunt to Emma, Regina would have laughed in your face.

Regina knew that Ruby would look after Emma for the time being and decided to make her rounds of 'hellos'.

Ruby made small talk with Emma while Regina mingled with her mothers friends.

Kathryn finally arrived bearing wine, since she can't cook to save her life, and greeted everyone. Kathryn was never really enjoyed schmoozing so she too made her way to the couch with Emma and Ruby.

Everyone was having a good time talking, catching up, or meeting new people. This is the first Thanksgiving dinner Regina can remember actually enjoying herself and the people around her.

Terri entered the living room and announced that dinner was served in the dining room. Everyone made their way to the dining room and took their seats. Terri poured the wine, the juice for Emma, and left the dining room.

Everyone said what they were thankful for and had begun eating and talking again, but not Emma.

Emma frowned and looked at Regina, "Mommy. How come Terri don't eat with us?"

Regina thought about it and said, "I'm not sure. She usually walks around the house and makes sure everything is in order."

Emma frowned and asked, "Isn't she family?"

Regina leaned over and kissed Emma's head, "Yes, she is like family. "

Emma looked at Regina and asked, "Then shouldn't she be here?"

Regina nodded but didn't know what to say. Regina looked up and made eye contact with Cora and Henry.

Henry called Emma, "Emma, what's the matter?"

Emma looked at Henry with sad eyes, "Terri is family but she doesn't eat with us. What if she doesn't have foods to eat? Or thinks she doesn't have a family?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at all knew Emma had a rough life before coming to live with Regina but they never thought it was that bad, no food on thanksgiving, no family, nothing.

Cora cleared her throat and called Terri into the dining room.

Terri entered and walked over to Cora, "Yes "

Cora said, "Terri you are off for the rest of the night. Go take a seat next to Emma and enjoy dinner with us."

Terri looked confused, not once in the 25 plus years of working for the Mills' did they ever invite her to thanksgiving dinner. Terri looked at Emma and Emma smiled at her and waved her over.

Terri looked at everyone's faces around the table and they all wore the same happy smiled as Emma. Terri nodded and sat next to Emma. When she sat down she was passed the turkey and veggies and the mac and cheese. One of Henry's friends even stood and grabbed the bottle of wine they were drinking and poured Terri a glass. Terri had tears in her eyes, she had next felt so included in all her time with the Mills family. Terri smiled at everyone around the table and said a quiet "Thank you".

Everyone smiled and nodded towards Terri. Henry raised his glasses for a toast, "I would like to propose a toast, to family, to being together, to opening our hearts and letting the good in."

As he said this he looked directly at Regina and smiled.

Regina raised her glass along with the other adults around the table and said, "to family". Emma being adorable just tapped Regina again and asked, "Why you guys holding your juice?"

The table laughed and Regina said, "Cause we are being silly".

Emma smiled and shrugged her shoulders before turning back to her food to begin eating. Dinner went smoothly and was filled with laughter and smiles.

Cora couldn't help but mention how big Emma had gotten since the first time she saw her. Regina thought back and remembered the first brunch; Emma couldn't sit at the table because she could barely see over the table and now Emma was sitting with them with her head just peaked over the table. Regina looked at Emma and frowned. Cora and Henry looked at Regina, "Darling, what's the matter?"

Everyone turned their heads to Regina. Regina looked towards Cora and said, "Emma's growing up. I don't want her to."

Cora smiled and said, "Welcome to motherhood."

The table laughed and said, "It's ok Regina, she will always be your little girl"

Emma was too busy eating to notice all eyes were on her. Regina leaned over and planted a kiss on top of Emma head. Emma looked up to Regina and smiled with food all over her mouth. Regina just smiled and said, "Stop growing up"

Emma shrugged said, "ok Mommy" and went back to eating. Everyone chuckled.

* * *

When dinner was finish Ruby, Regina, and Kathryn all helped Terri gather the dishes and put them into the dish washer.

Emma was sitting with Henry in the living room and listening to him tell stories. Cora was also in the living room discussing the latest food trends with her friends and Granny. Regina leaned against the door frame and watched as her family interacted. This is what Regina has always wanted, family and friends coming together and enjoying each others company.

Kathryn and Ruby came up behind Regina and asked, "So... when you gonna do it?"

Regina jumped in surprise and turned around. She sighed and asked, "do what?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and said, "Adopt Emma. Officially?"

Regina smiled and said, "Actually... I sent in the papers last week. Everything should be finalized by Christmas. I am planning on telling Emma Christmas morning."

Ruby jumped up and down drawing the attention of everyone in the living room. Regina 'shhhhed' her and said, "keep it down. I don't want anyone else to know yet. I want it to be a surprise."

Ruby stopped jumping and smiled. Emma looked at Ruby confused and Ruby quickly came up with an excuse, "Guess what pup?! There is cake and pie and ice cream for dessert!"

Emma smiled and cheered, "YES!"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Ruby. Ruby knows full well that she is trying to give Emma a balanced healthy diet and cake, pie, and ice cream is a no no.

Ruby shrugs and says, "What? It worked. And you and I both know as soon as those green puppy dog eyes come out you are goo in her hands and can't tell her no. I just saved you a step"

Kathryn laughed and Regina rolled her eyes.

Terri brought the desserts out to the living room. Everyone gathered around and enjoyed dessert. Kathryn and Regina were sitting on the couch watching Emma and Ruby scarf down their desserts. Emma and Ruby both got their cake, pie, and ice cream.

They were both running around on a sugar high for about 20 minutes afterwards but quickly crashed.

Emma curled up into Regina's lap with her head on her shoulder and legs extended onto Kathryn's lap. Kathryn smiled and patted Emma's legs, Emma smiled and got comfortable. Emma was asleep in under 10 minutes. Regina stroked Emma's hair while she talked with Cora's friends.

Cora's friends thanked everyone for a lovely evening and were leaving by 9:30PM. 10:00PM rolled around and everyone was ready to call it a night. Cora told Regina,Emma,Kathryn, Ruby,and Granny to all stay at the mansion tonight. Each person took a one of the copious number of spare rooms available. Regina bid everyone goodnight and carried Emma up to her old childhood bedroom. Regina changed Emma into an old t-shirt and tucked her into bed. Regina then changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt as well and joined Emma. Emma automatically rolled closer to Regina and snuggled. Regina smiled and gave Emma one last kiss on the forehead before pulling her closer to her chest and settling into bed. Regina fell asleep with a smile on her face. For the first time in what seems like forever Regina can't image a better place to be than right here with Emma and her family.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the wait, school and rugby takes up most of my time. I would like to thank everyone who has read and followed this story, I just reached 106! :) So thanks, It really means a lot! Please PLEASE PLEASE Review I love reading reviews good and bad (they really do help). I am still taking prompts for things you want to see happen, before I conclude this fic. Until next time! :)

-Luveverythingytv


	34. Chapter 34

It had been two days since Thanksgiving and Regina, Emma, and Kathryn were all still enjoying their time with Cora and Henry.

Emma was still asleep when Regina woke that morning. Emma was laying on her side with her head laying on Regina's stomach. Regina looked at Emma's sleeping form and smiled. Regina moved Emma's hair from in front of her face and listened to Emma's deep breaths for a few moments.

Regina looked at the clock and it read 8:45AM. Regina gently lifted Emma's head from her stomach and placed it on a soft pillow. Regina tucked Emma back in under the covers to ward off the slight chill in the room.

Regina got dressed and made her way downstairs into the kitchen where she was greeted by Kathryn, Cora, Henry, and a hot cup of coffee.

Regina mumbled a, "Good Morning" and got herself a cup of coffee. Everyone was sitting at the breakfast bar looking at her.

"What?" Regina looked at each of them and they were all smirking.

"Nothing dear, you just proved Kathryn's point." Cora said smiling.

Regina lifted an eyebrow and asked, "And what point would that be?"

Kathryn laughed and said, "Oh nothing, just that you would bypass everyone here and head straight to the coffee"

Regina narrowed her eyes but shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

Cora, Henry, and Kathryn all just smiled.

Regina was leaning against the island talking with Kathryn and Cora about the latest fashion trends while Henry read the morning paper.

By 9:15AM they all heard little feet slowing making their way down the stairs, causing Regina automatically smile.

Cora and Kathryn both watched as Regina's face brake out into a smile upon the mere sound of Emma's presence.

When Emma entered she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and walked directly over to Regina.

Emma smiled up at Regina lifted her arms asking to be lifted. Regina set her coffee down and lifted Emma so she could hold her under her bottom while Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

Emma laid her head on Regina's shoulder looked over at Kathryn, Cora, and Henry. They all gave her a happy 'Good morning'. Emma smiled a little while waving and giving a mumbled groggy "morning"

Emma then placed her head back onto Regina's shoulder. Regina kissed Emma's hair is whispered, "morning baby"

Emma mumbled a soft, "Morning mommy" into Regina's neck.

Regina sat Emma onto of the island. Emma was still waking up so she slumped forward onto Regina's chest. Regina laughed and stroked Emma's head.

Cora and Kathryn couldn't help but smile when they looked at Regina and Emma's interactions. Cora rubbed Emma's back and asked Regina, "She always this hard to wake up?"

Regina shook her head, "No. She usually wakes right up. Only on the weekends does she sleep in and take a while to fully wake up. But this, this is probably from all of the sweets she had for dessert last night."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please. Watch I can wake her up in a jiffy."

Regina raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really. And how are you going to do that?"

Kathryn smirked and got up off the stool and stood next to Regina. She then bend forward and tapped Emma on the shoulder. Emma looked up and smiled, "Hi Aunty Kat"

Kathryn smiled and whispered into Emma's ear, "If you wake up and get dressed right now I'll convince Regina to make pancakes... with chocolate chips!"

Emma's head sprung up and looked at Kathryn, "REALLY!?"

Regina was startled when Emma sprung up and excitedly said 'really'

Kathryn laughed and nodded her head, "Yup!"

Emma looked at Regina smiled and scooted towards the edge of the island. Regina quickly stopped Emma from sliding too far, and placed her on the floor. As soon as Emma's feet were on the ground she took off and went back upstairs.

Regina looked to Kathryn and said, "What did you tell her?"

Kathryn smiled and said, "Oh just that is she wakes up and gets dressed that you will make her chocolate chip pancakes..."

Regina narrowed her eyes and huffed, "Kathryn.. you know I don't like her having that much sugar.!"

Kathryn just smiled, shrugged her shoulders, and headed upstairs to help Emma, "Well don't want to disappoint. Make sure you make enough for everyone!"

Cora laughed and said, "I think your best friend found her partner in crime."

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to regret them being so close later in life"

Cora laughed and Henry gave a small chuckle, having listened to the entire conversation.

Regina turned the grittle on for the pancakes and started making the batter. As Regina made breakfast Cora squeezed some fresh orange juice and cut up some fresh fruit.

When Cora and Regina were finished Regina called Emma and Kathryn down to the kitchen.

From the top of the stairs they heard Kathryn yells, "We'll be down in a minute!"

Regina rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen and sat next to her father on the breakfast bar.

Henry looked at Regina and said, "Regina, I would like to take Emma to the stables after breakfast, and maybe get her up on one of the ponies. Would you like to join us?"

Regina looked at her father with wide eyes. Regina hadn't been to the stables since Daniel died. Regina knew her father was trying to help her move on but she was afraid. So Regina swallowed and said, "We will see. I will ask Emma is she wants to go."

Henry nodded and started making his plate.

A few minutes later they all heard Emma's giggles coming down the stairs. Regina turned on her stool to see Emma on Kathryn's back with a cowgirl hat, a t-shirt, and blue jeans which were tucked into cowgirl boots. Kathryn even braided Emma's long blonde hair into two braids going down her back.

Regina laughed and grabbed her phone from the counter, where she left it the night before, and took a few pictures.

Kathryn sat Emma onto a stool next to Regina.

Emma looked at Regina and said, "look mommy, Aunty Kat made me into a cowgirl!"

Regina smiled and said, "I see that! And you know what a cowgirl needs?" Emma shook her head, and Regina smiled, "Pancakes. A good cowgirl needs pancakes."

Emma smiled and cheered, "YAY!"

Regina smiled and grabbed the three little pancakes she made for Emma. Emma drowned her pancakes in syrup and dug in.

Regina and Cora both cringed at the amount of syrup but Kathryn just smiled and said, "A woman after my own heart". Kathryn then proceeded to drown her three pancakes in syrup.

Cora looked at the two of them with their sticky mouths and full smiles, "Regina dear, it seems you have a second child you never told me about."

Regina snorted and said, "Yes mother, I seem to have gone from the mother of a four year old to the mother of a a four year old and a 34 year old."

Kathryn and Emma both protested at the same time, "Hey I am not four!" Emma continued and said, "I almost 5!" "I'm almost 24! Thank you very much!"

Regina, Cora, and Henry all laughed at the two blondes with pouts on their faces.

Regina smiled and said, "I'm sorry sweetheart, almost five year old."

Emma nodded satisfied with the correction and went back to her pancakes.

Breakfast continued with jokes and laughter. When the dishes and the kitchen were cleaned, Regina and Emma went back upstairs.

Regina sat Emma on the bed and sat next to her. "Emma sweetheart, how would you feel about going with Abuelo to the stables to see the horses?"

Emma's face broke into a smile, "I get to see real live horsies!?"

Regina smiled and nodded her head, "Abuelo will teach you how to ride also if you want to"

Emma nodded furiously, "Yay! You coming too right mommy?"

Regina sighed and reluctantly nodded, "Yes sweetheart I'm going with you."

Emma threw her arms around Regina and said, "Thank you mommy! Thank you! I can't wait!"

Regina smiled and said, "Alright. Well I need to get ready but why don't you go down to Abuelo and tell him that we are going. Tell him we should have lunch at the stables and to pack us some sandwiches and drinks. By then I should be ready to go"

Emma jumped down from the bed and sprinted to tell Henry the good news, "Abuelto! Abuelto! Mommy said..."

* * *

Regina got dressed and headed downstairs. When she reached the kitchen Cora was placing the sandwiches and some fruit into a basket for lunch. Emma and Henry were outside in the backyard running around. Emma had a huge smile on her face as she ran around after her grandfather.

Regina looked out the window and smiled. Cora looked at Regina and said, "Kathryn had to head back to Storybrooke, something about the movers and chipping her paint."

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "I told her to use a moving company and not Leroy and his friends. They are miners not movers."

Cora nodded and closed the picnic basket.

Regina was still watching Emma and her father play when Cora asked, "Are you ready to be back there?"

Regina sighed and said, "It's been 7 years, I think it's time. And Emma seems really excited to go."

Cora nodded and said, "I am extremely proud of you Regina."

Regina looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. Cora smiled and cupped Regina's cheek, "You are a successful, kind, strong woman, who loves wholeheartedly. You have an amazing daughter who absolutely adores you. You are something else Regina. And I am so proud to call you my daughter."

Regina has tears flowing down her cheeks which Cora quickly wipes away.

Cora pulls Regina into a fierce hug. Regina embraces the hug and says, "I love you mom"

Cora pulls away and wipes the last of Regina's tears and says, "I love you too darling."

As Regina and Cora compose themselves Emma runs back into the house, "mommy, Nona you ready? We gonna see horsies!"

Regina smiles and grabs the picnic basket, "yes sweetheart nona and I are ready. Where is Abuelo?"

Emma grabs Cora's and and pulls her towards the door, "He already in the tuck!"

As Cora and Emma head to the truck Regina pulls and locks the door before heading to the truck.

Henry's old truck wouldn't fit Emma's car seat so Emma is seated in the back on Regina's lap with her arms securely around Emma's waist.

When they arrived at the stables Emma was bouncing in Regina's lap.

Henry opened the backdoor and helped Emma and Regina out of the backseat. He grabbed ahold of Emma's hand and said, "We are going to be in the stables and going to get Emma here up on a horse."

Emma smiled and was nearly shaking with excitement. Regina stepped up to Emma and crouched down, "I want you to listen to Abuelo very carefully ok. I don't want you getting hurt."

Emma smiled and nodded her head, "I promise mommy. I not gonna get hurt"

Emma gave Regina a reassuring hug and then grabbed her Abuelo's hand again so he could lead them to the horses.

Regina stood and watched Emma enter the stables. Cora patted Regina on the arm and said, "She will be fine. Henry will look after her, you know that. Come on lets get inside. We can watch them from the window."

Regina nodded and grabbed the picnic basket from Cora and headed inside of the lodge that was attached to the stables.

Regina and Cora watched Emma and Henry down on the training grounds through the window. Regina remembered all of the memories surrounding the stables. Regina remembered meeting Daniel for the first time at these very stables, she remembered their first date, their first kiss, she remember when he proposed. She remembered that this was where they wanted to get married. Regina also remembered it was here that Daniel was driving home from when a drunk driver veered into his lane and hit him head on, killing him instantly. Regina hadn't been back here since then and that was almost 8 years ago.

This was the first time in 8 years and all Regina is thinking about in this very moment is how happy Emma looks, how big her smile is, and Regina finally feels ready to make new, good, happy memories here; with her daughter.

Henry and Emma finish their riding and decide that they will get some lunch before they groom the horses.

Henry and Emma run into the lodge giggling and smiling. Emma runs over to Regina and gives her a hug, "mommy did you see?! Did you? I was on a horsie!"

Regina bent down and smiled, "I did see. You looked like you were having a lot of fun!"

Emma nodded her head and said, "Yeah! and after lunch Abuelto and I are gonna grooms them!"

Regina smiled and said, "Well then lets get you washed up and fed so you can go groom the horses, ok!"

Emma nodded and grabbed a hold of Regina's hand as she led them to the bathroom to wash their hands.

When they returned Cora and Henry had laid out all of the food and were sitting waiting for Emma and Regina.

Regina helped Emma sit at picnic style table and handed her a sippy cup of water and half of her turkey sandwich. Emma said, "Thank you" and dug in.

Regina smiled and stroked Emma's hair before turning to her own sandwich to begin eating.

* * *

45 minutes later Mills family was finished with lunch and Henry and Emma were back in the stables tending to the horses.

Regina and Cora decided to join Henry and Emma in the stables. Cora and Regina were leaning against one of the empty stalls when Henry joined them leaving Emma to brushing the horses.

All three watched her very closely and made sure she didn't startle or hurt the horse. Regina smiled and excused herself.

Regina went into the garden out back and grabbed a few carrots. She came back inside and called Emma over to her.

Emma smiled and said, "did you see mommy! I brushed the horsie! and no tanglies!"

Regina smiled and said, "I saw. Do you want to feed them?"

Emma nodded. Regina pulled three carrots from her pocket and broke them in half giving three to Emma and hanging onto the other three.

Regina took Emma's hand and walked her back over to the horse she was working with, named Acer.

Regina petted Acer's nose letting him get familiar with her. She then showed Emma how to hold her hand so the horse wouldn't accidentally bite her fingers.

Emma and Regina fed Acer until they were out of carrots. Regina picked Emma up and placed her on her hip, making her high enough to rub Acer's nose.

Acer gave Emma a friendly nudge with his nose. Emma giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug.

Regina smiled and looked over at her parents who had a knowing smirk on their faces. When Emma said goodbye to Acer she had a tear streaming down her face. Regina wiped her tear and said, "Emma sweetheart we will see him again ok. We will come back soon I promise."

Emma sniffed and said, "Ok." Emma gave Acer one last wave and clung to Regina.

Regina rubbed her back and walked back over to Cora and Henry. When Cora gave Regina a questioning look Regina said, "She doesn't want to leave him."

Henry smiled and said, "Well she is Mills, and we love our horses."

Regina smiled and nodded, "Yeah, she really is."

They all piled back into the truck and headed back for the mansion. Regina decided that they should get going.

Emma and Regina had a quick shower and got their things packed and into the car.

Cora bought a horse stuffed animal from the stable shop for Emma and gave it to her. Emma gave Cora and Henry big hugs, and thanked them for the gift. Regina gave Henry a hug and said, "Thank you for today, it really helped and Emma had a great time."

Henry nodded and said, "My pleasure. I am glad Emma enjoyed herself."

Regina then faced Cora and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you." Regina didn't need to explain, Cora just knew, Regina was thanking her for telling her how proud she was of her and that she loved her.

Cora nodded and said, "I meant every word" Cora gave Regina one last kiss on the cheek and pulled back from the hug. "You two better get going, it's going to be getting dark soon. Call me when you arrive home."

Regina nodded and opened the backdoor for Emma. She then buckled Emma into her carseat and closed the door. Emma waved bye and Regina got into the car and drove off.

Regina looked in the rearview mirror about 15 minutes later only to find Emma fast asleep in the back clutching the small stuffed horse to her chest. Regina smiled and thought, '_she really is a Mills'_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, going to be going back to Storybrooke so that means MM and David. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I love reading them! I am trying to make sure I respond to each review! Again I really appreciate the feedback! Until next time! :)


	35. Chapter 35

I really want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really really appreciate it. I am trying to make sure I respond to all messages. Just takes a little time. Thanks again for all the positive feedback! Enjoy

* * *

Almost a week had passed since Thanksgiving. MM and David were permitted to join Emma and Regina for dinner at the diner on Monday and were able to play at the park with Emma on Wednesday with Regina's supervision.

MM and David were both becoming irritated with the constant supervision during their visits with Emma. They were in their apartment thinking of ways to get Emma away from Regina.

"What if we just take her and leave town MM? She is our daughter." David suggested.

MM shook her head, "No, we signed that stupid contract, there is no way in hell would Regina ever let that slide. No we need to be smart. We need to get Emma alone."

David sighed and said, "But she is always with Regina, she even goes to work with her during the day because the school board won't allow her to enroll Emma in the middle of the year."

MM smiled and lunged at David giving him a firm kiss, "David you are a genius!"

David lost in the kiss shook his head and asked, "Umm... how?"

MM smiled and said, "Next Friday, when Regina has all of those board meetings for the construction of the new playground, I can offer to take Emma to school with me!"

David thought for a moment and asked, "But why would Regina allow you to take her? Even if it is only to the school?"

MM smiled and said, "I'll say I am taking Emma so she can get familiar with the space and so she can meet the teachers. This way when she starts next term she won't be as afraid."

David caught onto what MM was saying and asked, "Alright that's all well and good but how do we get Emma out of the building without anyone saying anything? Or Regina, Ruby, or Kathryn being there to pick her up?"

MM smirked and answered, "That, my darling David, is where you come in. During recess you can pick Emma up. Take her someplace no one would think to look and wait there."

David smiled and pulled MM into his arms, "You MM are a the genius. I love you"

MM kissed David and said, "I love you too."

* * *

It was Wednesday night and Regina, Emma, MM, and David were all walking, through the park, back to their respective cars when MM tapped Regina on the shoulder and asked, "Can I talk with you for a second?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow and nodded. She turned to Emma and said, "Emma sweetheart I need to talk with MM ok, you stay with David and where I can see you ok."

Emma smiled and said, "Ok Mommy. Come on David! Lets go on the swings!"

Emma dragged David over to the swings and hopped on, David gave Emma a few gentle pushes and stood back as Emma kicked her little legs.

Regina watched Emma for a minute before turning her attention back to MM. "Well was there something you wanted or do you just like wasting my time?"

MM held back her snarl and calmly said, "Next Friday you have the town meeting about the construction plans for the new park, correct?"

Regina shifted her weight to her other hip and said, "And why do you know that Ms. Blanchard?"

MM sighed and said, "I was on the board last year when the idea was pitched, and 6 months ago when the plans were being drawn up; but was unable to continue into this term"

Regina nodded and said, "That is besides the point. Why are you informing me of something I already know?"

MM took a breath and said, "Well I know that Emma is going to be with you all day.. So I-I was wondering if maybe I can take her for the day. I would take her to school with me and show her around so she is familiar with the building, and some of the people, when she starts school. David could even take her to Granny's for lunch. Ruby would be able to send you updates and I will send you a picture of her back in the classroom when they return."

Regina looked at MM like she was crazy, "You must be crazy."

MM looked shocked, "I-No."

Regina chuckled and said, "You must be, if you think I am going to allow you to be alone with Emma all day."

MM shook her head and said, "But I won't be alone. The entire school will be there. You can even pick her up at the end of the day with all of the other parents."

Checking in on Emma she sees her rubbing Pongo's belly while Pongo's owner, Dr. Archie Hopper, is talking with David.

Regina was seriously thinking about taking MM up on her offer. She knows Emma is going to be bored and restless if she has to take her with her to the meeting, and Jack is going to be with her all day to help her keep organized. So Emma can't even spend time with Jack. Ruby is working, Kathryn is settling in and beginning her new job, and her parent are going to be away on a business trip in Chicago. Regina has no other options.

Regina closes her eyes and sighs, "Fine."

MM claps her hands together and excitedly says, "Really!?"

Regina rolls her eyes and says, "Yes Ms. Blanchard, I am permitting you to take Emma to the school building for the day. I expect an update from you every hour, and to be alerted as to when and how long Emma will be with David. I will be picking her up at exactly 3:00PM when the school lets out."

MM smiled and nodded, "Of course! Thank you!"

Regina just turns her back in reply and calls Emma over, "Emma sweetheart, say bye to Pongo and Dr. Hopper it's time to head home."

Emma gives Pongo one last belly rub and ear scratch before giving Archie a quick  
"bye" and running over to Regina.

Regina holds out her hand for Emma, which Emma grabs a hold of instantly, and leads her back to the car.

Regina gets Emma buckled into her car seat and pulls out of the parks parking lot.

Emma is chattering away about how much she loves Acer and Pongo, and how David said he would teach her how to play fetch with Pongo.

Regina is smiling at Emma's happiness, but is internally running every possible scenario that could happen tomorrow. _Did I make a mistake by 'trusting' MM and David? They wouldn't hurt Emma, would they? Emma is going to be in the school building, if something happens I will know about it. Stupid meeting. Maybe I can get out of the meeting early and pick Emma up before 3:00PM. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. ugh.. Next Friday can't come slow enough. _

* * *

MM and David were driving back to their apartment when David asked, "So what did she say?"

MM smiled and said, "She agreed. She wants hourly updates and pictures. And she wants to know when you take Emma out to lunch and when you return."

David smiled and said, "I can do that, I will do anything if it means I can spend some time with my daughter without being watched like some kind of criminal."

MM smiled and nodded and said, "Next Friday can't come fast enough"

David and MM parked their car and entered their building, hoping their plan would be successful.

* * *

Regina and Emma enter the mansion and Emma goes straight to the living room to watch her allowed hour and a half of tv, while Regina heads into the kitchen to make dinner.

Regina can hear Emma's giggles from the kitchen and can't help but smile at the simple joy of listening to Emma laugh.

Regina puts dinner in the oven and sets the timer. She then heads to the living room to join Emma on the couch to watch some tv.

Regina sits on the couch and Emma automatically shifts closer to Regina and settles herself into Regina's lap.

Regina wraps her arms around Emma's waist and blows a raspberry on Emma's cheek. Emma laughs and in between giggles get's out, "Stop mommy! That tickles!"

Regina smiles and kisses Emma on the head.

They sit quietly enjoying the simplicity of just watching cartoons together.

When the show ends Regina mutes the tv and shifts Emma so she is able to look at her.

Regina takes a breath and says, "Em, you know how next week I would have to have you be really really good and sit in meetings with me all day?" Emma nodded so Regina continued, "well MM offered to take you to the school to learn the building and some of the people."

Emma smiled and said, "can I?"

Regina nodded and said, "I told MM that it was ok. But I want to check with you too. Do you want to spend the day with MM at the school? It's ok if you don't."

Emma thought for a second and said, "I wanna go. Your meetsings takes forever!"

Regina smiled and said, "I know sweetheart, and I really wish they didn't. But I will take you to MM in the morning, David will take you to lunch, and I will pick you up from school at the end of the day, ok."

Emma smiled and nodded again.

Regina pulled Emma into a hug and held her tight. Emma didn't know what Regina was feeling but knew she needed the comfort so she wrapped her little arms around Regina's neck and returned the hug.

They hugged for a few moments before the timer went off in the kitchen. Regina pulled back and said, "Go get washed up for dinner, we can watch another cartoon while we eat since you missed your show."

Emma beamed and jumped down off of Regina's lap and ran to the bathroom to go wash up.

Regina grabbed the Chicken pot pie from the oven and scooped some for herself and some for Emma into two bowls and brought them into the living room.

Emma can back down and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with her bowl. Regina said, "Emma wait a few minutes before eating ok, it's still hot"

Emma nodded and turned her attention back to her favorite show _Dragon Tales. _

Regina smiled as Emma did a little dance on the floor to the theme song.

Regina and Emma finished their dinner and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Regina got Emma bathed and changed into her pajamas. Regina cleaned the bathroom while Emma picked a book for Regina to read.

Emma decided on Goodnight Moon. Regina used to love this book as a child.

Emma was asleep only a few pages in but Regina continued to read. When Regina finished the book she put it on Emma's night table and kissed Emma goodnight on the forehead, "Good night sweetheart, sweet dreams"

Regina tucked Emma in and closed her door. Regina thought about the leaving Emma with MM for the day and decided that she would give them a chance, but if they blew it that was all they were going to be getting from her. And if Emma gets hurt in the process she is going to be their worst nightmare, because they don't know what she is capable of.


	36. Chapter 36

Note:thanks The-Writer2012 for this prompt. Also I have been getting a lot of messages about MM and David taking Emma away from Regina. I want to be clear that that is NOT going to happen. But when the time comes the idiots are going to do something that will make Regina flip and they will never be able to take Emma. Hope y'all are still with me! :)

* * *

Regina was swamped at work and was constantly needing to stay late at the office for some last minute meeting or to fill out some new form.

Emma was so good about staying late but on more than one occasion had become restless. Regina decided to call in a favor and asked Ruby to take Emma during the day on Wednesday and for Kathryn to babysit until Regina was able to leave the office and come home.

Wednesday morning Emma was so excited to spend the day with Ruby that she was practically vibrating.

Regina got her dressed and in her winter coat, since the temperature were dropping. Regina packed Emma her coloring book just in case she became bored while Ruby was on shift.

Emma was listing all of the things she planned on doing during the day, "...and coloring, and getting a milkshake, and making decorations for chrismas..."

Regina grabbed her purse and Emma's backpack before bending down and picking up Emma.

Regina unlocked the car and put the bags on the floor. Emma was still listing off all of the things she planned on doing.

Regina was nodding along and when Emma took a breath Regina chuckled, "Wow. You are going to do all of that in one day?"

Emma just smiled and nodded, "Yup!"

Regina got Emma into her car seat and buckled her in.

Regina drove to Granny's and parked, Emma was in the back bouncing in her seat. Regina shook her head and wondered what kind of shenanigans Ruby and Emma were going to get up to.

Regina grabbed Emma's backpack before she unbuckled Emma, from the corner of her eye she could see Ruby looking out the window bouncing on her toes waiting for Emma to enter the diner.

Regina just shook her head. Once Emma was unbuckled and firmly on solid ground Emma too began bouncing.

Regina took Emma's hand and walked her to the diner. When they opened the door Ruby was standing in front of them.

Ruby saw Emma and had a huge smile, "PUP!"

Emma yelled, "WOLF!" and ran into Ruby's arms. Ruby picked Emma up and the two of them erupted into a fit of giggles and whispers.

Granny came from the kitchen and rolled her eyes as she looked at her granddaughter and Emma conspiring. Regina looked at Granny and said, "If they break anything just put it on my tab."

Granny smirked and said, "They break anything and they are both being sent to the sheriff."

Regina laughed. Ruby pouted and said, "Hey, we are way to cute to be holed up in the sheriff's station" Ruby poked Emma and whispered, "pout and puppy eyes."

Emma then matched Ruby's pleading look. Both Granny and Regina laughed and said, "One of you defiantly is."

Ruby gasped in mock horror, "Regina, Emma is you daughter! How could you say such a thing?!"

Emma didn't know what was going on so she crossed her little arms and followed Ruby's lead, "Yeah, mommy. That not nice."

Ruby laughed and kissed Emma's cheek, "That's right pup, you tell her"

Emma smiled but quickly gave Regina her best stern face.

Granny and Ruby were surprised at how much it looked like Regina's 'unhappy mayor' face.

Regina just laughed and said, "I think that is my cue to leave."

Ruby put Emma down and said, "Go say 'see ya later alligator' to your mom"

Emma ran over to Regina and tugged on her dress. Regina bent down and Emma gave her a tight hug, "See ya later alicgator"

Regina smiled at Emma's botched attempt, but squeezed Emma none the less. Regina kissed Emma's temple and said, "In a while crocodile"

Emma smiled and giggled. Regina let go and stood up. Emma walked back to Ruby and lifted her arms. Ruby picked Emma up and walked back to Regina.

Regina told Ruby that Kathryn would be picking Emma up this afternoon when she got off of work. Regina thanked Ruby and Granny and left.

* * *

It had been four hours since Regina dropped Emma off at Granny's, and she already received a picture of Emma cover in flour, kneading dough, and face covered in syrup. Regina could only shake and think about the sugar high that Kathryn is going to have to deal with.

When 4:30PM rolled around Regina was still elbow deep in paperwork. She received a picture from Ruby showing her, Emma, and Kathryn faces covered in whipped cream and giant smiles.

Regina wished she could be in on the moment. For the first time that Regina can remember she wishes she wasn't mayor.

15 minutes later she received a txt from Kathryn saying that she and Emma were at the mansion and that she would heat Emma up some dinner.

* * *

8:00PM Regina finally signed the last document that needed to be signed, so construction on the new park could begin.

Regina gathered her things and locked her office thinking, _I finished everything which mean's I can leave on time tomorrow and spend the evening with Emma. _

Regina opened the front door and was almost tackled back Kathryn.

Kathryn grabbed Regina's arms and looked at her with wild eyes, "You. You're home. Why are you here?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow and said, "Darling, I know you are getting up there in age and might be getting forgetful, but I live here."

Kathryn slapped Regina's arm, semi lightly, and said, "No. I mean what are you doing here so early? I thought you were going to be staying late."

Regina looked at Kathryn still confused, "Kat, it's 8:25PM. I stayed almost 4 hours late. Anyway I wanted to be home before 8:30 to say good night to Emma before she falls asleep."

Kathryn's eyes almost bugged out, "Heh. Um.. well. about that..."

Regina snapped to look at Kathryn and said, "about what Kathryn? Why isn't Emma in bed? You know it is her bed time."

Kathryn nodded and said, "Yes. I know but she said she wasn't sleepy yet. So... I said we could play a game."

Regina shook her head and said, "Kathryn please tell me she isn't playing video games right now."

Kathryn shook her head, "No. I asked her what she wanted to play. She said hide and seek. I saw no harm in it.. but that was 20 minutes ago. I have looked all over, her room, the kitchen, the living and dining room, your study, the guest room. I can't find her."

Regina all but threw her bag and coat down and raced upstairs standing in the hallway trying to hear anything that sounded like Emma, "Emma. Emma where are you? You need to come out now."

Kathryn raced after her and started appologizing, "I am so sorry. I know, I should have read her a book or something. I am so sorry."

Regina just turned and asked, "You are sure she is here somewhere? She didn't go outside did she?"

Kathryn shook her head, "NO! I made it clear in the rules that she had to hide inside. I even double checked the locks before I gave her a bath."

Regina nodded, "Well she has to be here somewhere." Kathryn nodded, "I will check up here, you check downstairs again."

20 minutes later Regina had successfully torn apart Emma's room and the guest rooms. Regina went on a hunch and opened her closed bedroom door. She checked her closest, and bathroom but no Emma. Kathryn came up the stairs and shook her head. Kathryn was on the verge of tears and Regina was just about ready to call the sheriff.

Regina walked towards the phone when she notice her bed covers, _I didn't leave them like this_.

Regina dropped to the ground and lifted the covers and almost cried in relief. Emma was curled up under Regina's bed holding her stuffed horse fast asleep.

Regina waved Kathryn over and pointed under the bed.

Kathryn laid down and saw Emma. She had tears rolling down her face and gave a silent prayer.

Regina reached in and tapped Emma awake.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and saw Regina, "Mommy. You home"

Regina just smiled and said, "Yeah baby. Come on, lets get you in bed."

Emma nodded and crawled from under the bed. Regina lifted Emma held her tight and kissed her head. Kathryn too kissed Emma's head and said, "Em, we aren't playing hide and seek again until you are 20. You scared me."

Emma mumbled a sleepy, "Sorwy Aunt Kat"

Regina carried Emma to her bed and tucked her in. She gave Emma one last kiss and said "good night."

When Regina walked back to her room she saw Kathryn sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

Regina sat next to her and rubbed her back, Kathryn was softly crying. When she looked at Regina she asked, "How do you do it?"

Regina smiled and asked, "Do what?."

Kathryn looked at her and said, "Not freak out when she is out of your sight?"

Regina chuckled and said, "Oh, I do. I go through all of the different scenarios of what could happen while she isn't in my eyesight. But I think she made it this far without me, and I believe that if she felt scared or in danger she is smart enough to find a way to let me know."

Kathryn shook her head and said, "I am so so so so sorry Regina. I never meant to 'lose' Emma."

Regina just shook her head, "Kat, you didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident. It was scary but it happens. When Emma first started living with me I was so scared that I would check her bed every night. One night when I checked she wasn't there. I was so scared, I thought she ran away or was kidnapped. Turns out she was in the bathroom. I was freaking out over nothing. But at the time, it was heart stopping. It happens even to the best of us; you did good Kat."

Kathryn gave Regina a hug and bid her goodnight, "This was too much excitement for me"

Regina just smiled and laughed, "Getting old dear?"

Kathryn scowled and said, "No! Night Gina"

Regina walked Kathryn to the door and said, "thanks again for watching her. Night Kat."

Kathryn walked down the walkway, got into her car, and drove home.

* * *

When Kathryn left Regina closed and locked the door. Regina opened Emma bedroom door and checked to make sure she was ok.

Regina didn't want to admit it to Kathryn but she was absolutely terrified just now.

Regina got changed and got in bed. She tossed and turned for about 15 minutes before she decided to get up and get Emma.

She opened her door and saw her sleeping. Regina didn't want Emma out of her sight, so she gently lifted Emma from her bed and carried her to her bed. Regina laid down and pulled Emma in close.

Knowing Emma was safe Regina finally allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, this past week has been hell. Working on the next chapter, will be posted soon.. hopefully.


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry for the wait.

* * *

The day was dreadfully here. Regina needed to leave Emma in the idiots's care.

The morning went about as usual, she woke up, got dressed, woke Emma up, made sure Emma's clothes were facing the right way, and packed Emma's backpack with a few snacks and her coloring book.

On the drive to the school Emma looked at Regina with a curious face, "Mommy? How come I not go with you?"

Regina stopped at the red light and turned around, "Remember I have all of those boring meetings today and Jack is going to need to be with me, so no one is going to be able to watch you. Or color with you if you go with me to work. So I am taking you to stay with MM for the day. She is going to show you your new school."

Emma shrugged and said, "OK."

Regina smiled, and headed towards the school.

When Regina pulled up MM was standing outside with David waiting for Regina and Emma to arrive.

Regina put the car in park and turned and looked at Emma, "Baby, listen to me ok. If anything happens and you want to see me you tell MM or David, and they will bring you to me. If they don't let you you, go to Granny's ok. You remember how I showed you, right. Emergencies only."

Emma nodded and said, "Yes Mommy. Emegiancies only. Look for the taaaallll clock and go straight. Then go to Granny's!"

Regina nodded and smiled, "Ok. Let's get going so we aren't late."

Emma nodded and waited for Regina to help unbuckle her.

Regina got Emma out of the car and grabbed her backpack. Emma grabbed Regina's hand. Regina gave Emma's hand a comforting squeeze and lead her to where MM and David were standing.

MM knelt down on the ground to talk with Emma, "Hello Emma. You ready to meet everyone and have some fun?"

Emma nodded. MM reached out her hand for Emma to take, but Emma hesitated. She turned into Regina and hugged her legs.

Regina lifted Emma and gave her a tight hug, "What's the matter? I thought you were happy?"

Emma nodded against Regina neck and mumbled, "But I gonna miss you"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma on the head, "Hey, I will miss you too. But I will see you later today. I promise. And we will even go to Granny's to celebrate you going to school." _Regina knew it wasn't really her first day of school but it sure did feel like it. _

Emma leaned back and said, "Promise?"

Regina nodded and said, "Promise. But I need to go sit in my boring meetings and you need to learn somethings with MM. David will take you to lunch. And then before you know it I will be here to pick you up."

Emma kissed Regina on the cheek and said, "Ok mommy. Love you."

Regina kissed Emma's temple and said, "Love you too baby."

Regina put Emma back down and handed MM, Emma's backpack. Emma walked to MM and took her hand.

Regina cleared her throat and looked directly at MM and David, "I am giving you one opportunity to be with Emma without my presence. Be grateful, and don't mess up because this is the only opportunity I am going to be giving you. I will be in meetings all day but if Emma wants to see me just call my office, all calls are being rerouted to my cell. I will be here to pick her up when school is over. And do remember I have eyes and ears all over this town, don't do anything idiotic." With that Regina gave Emma one last wave and walked back to her car.

MM and David both nodded. Emma waved bye to Regina as she walked back to her car and drove off.

David bent down to Emma's height and said, "Alright Emma, I need to get to the shelter but I will see you for lunch. I made us some PB&J sandwiches and some cookies. How about we go to the park and see if Pongo and Archie are there?."

Emma smiled and nodded, "OK!"

David smiled and ruffled Emma's hair.

David stood up and gave MM a quick kiss on the check.

MM looked down at Emma and asked, "You ready to head in?"

Emma took a breath and nodded her head.

MM and Emma entered the school. The principal greeted them, "Hi Mary-Margaret. Oh, and who is this?"

Emma lowered her head and took a step backwards. MM looked at Mal and said, "Sorry she is shy when meeting new people. This is my... this is Regina's foster daughter Emma."

Mal looked down at Emma and smiled, "Well hello Emma. My name is but you can call me . Are you going to be spending the day with ?"

Emma looked up and nodded, "I's gonna get a-a tawr of the sckhool"

Mal chuckled and said, "Well I think you are going to have a great day. I will see you later ok Emma." Mal gave Emma and MM one last smile before walking to the end of the hall and into the teachers lounge.

Emma looked up and said, "She's nice."

MM smiled and nodded, "Almost everyone here is really nice. How about we go to my classroom and get you settled, the students will be arriving soon."

Emma nodded and let MM lead her to her classroom.

* * *

Regina was sitting in her meeting fidgeting. Jack noticed Regina's nervous behavior the moment she walked in the door.

When he asked where Emma was she snippily said, "With . That reminds me, if she or David Nolan call or txt at any point throughout today I am to be told immediately."

Jack nodded and made the note.

Jack and Regina were only an hour into their day of meetings, when Regina's cell phone vibrated. Regina heard the device and immediately looked over to Jack.

Jack smiled and discreetly handed Regina the phone. It was a picture message of Emma sitting on the floor with the other kids doing a puzzle and another with Emma's head reaching to peek over one of the big kid desks. Regina smiled at the pictures and calmed (only slightly) saving the pictures and passing the phone back to Jack; before turning her attention back to meeting.

* * *

Emma was sitting on the floor coloring when her stomach growled. Emma stood up and walked over to MM, who was sitting at her desk grading papers, while the other students read silently.

Emma tapped MM and said, "MM I hungry."

MM looked at the clock and said, "Well there is still a few more minutes until lunch, so how about I txt David and tell him to come a little early and we can clean up and put your coloring book back into your bag. Then when we are done David should be here to take you to lunch at the park."

Emma nodded and walked back to where she was coloring. MM sent David a txt, '_Need you to take Emma. She is hungry. Take her to the park, ask her if she would want to live with us instead of Regina. This could be our opportunity." _

David responded with a quick, "_Ok. Are you sure about this?" _

MM replied quickly, _"Yes!" _

David grabbed the lunchbox that he had packed this morning with the sandwiches, cookies, and juice, and headed to the school.

When David entered the school the bell for lunch had just rung. Students were filing out of classrooms and to their lockers to grab their lunches.

David squeezed his way through the crowded hallway and into MM's room. Emma looked up and smiled and MM introduced her class to David.

Emma walked over to David and said, "You remember samiches? I'm hungry."

David smiled and nodded, "You ready to go to the park Emma?"

Emma nodded and grabbed David's hand. MM and her students said bye to Emma and gave her a wave.

MM took and sent a picture of Emma and David leaving to Regina, letting her know that Emma was still ok and she was going to lunch.

The hallways were clear as David and Emma walked down the halls.

David and Emma walked and chatted as they made their way to the old park closer to the school. Not many went to it anymore since it was close to the old mines, and there was a newer park on the other side of town.

David had asked Archie to accompany him and Emma on their lunch so if something went wrong Archie could be there.

David and Emma sat at one of the park picnic tables and began eating their sandwiches.

Emma finished her sandwich and noticed Pongo approaching.

Emma stood and pointed, "Look David, it's Pongo and Arckie!"

David smiled and said, "Yup, I asked them to come"

Emma smiled and waited for Pongo and Archie to come over.

Once Pongo's leash was released he went straight to Emma, licking her hand and cheek.

Emma giggled and petted Pongo's head.

David looked from Archie to Emma and waited for Archie to nod his head.

Archie didn't know what David wanted to talk with Emma about but figured it must be big if he wanted him present.

David cleared his throat and turned so he was straddling the bench and facing Emma. "Emma. I umm. I wanted to talk with you about something."

Emma continued to play with Pongo and then looked at David, "What?"

David cleared his throat again and blurted it out, "MM and I want you to come live with us so we can be a family. MM wants to be your mommy, and I would really like to be your daddy."

Emma and Archie both looked shocked. Archie knew that was the wrong way to go about asking Emma to live with them. He doesn't know their whole story but from what David has told him Emma is the daughter that he and MM gave up, who is now being fostered and taken care of by Regina.

Emma's eyes began to tear, "No, Gina is my mommy."

David shook his head, "MM is your really mommy. You lived in her tummy, not Regina's"

Archie tried to calm the situation down but was unable to, "David I think..."

Emma jumped down from the bench and stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips, looking like a mini Regina, and said "NO! Gina is my MOMMY! She promised, she don't break promises!"

Emma turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going, since she had never been to this park before, but she ran.

David went to follow her but Archie stopped him, "No, David I think you have done enough. Call Regina, let her know what is going on. We might need her."

Archie jogged off in the direction that Emma had run. Archie could see Emma running towards the mines, "Emma, EMMA NO!" Archie commanded Pongo to stay back, but he kept running towards Emma. Pongo whined but sat at the top of the hill.

Emma had entered the mines and only stopped when Archie caught up to her. Archie panted and looked at Emma, she had tears running down her cheeks.

Archie sighed and said, "Emma, no one is taking you from Regina."

Emma sobbed and said, "They said that last time, and then I had to leave."

Archie gently asked, "Who? Who said that?"

Emma wiped her nose on her sleeve and said, "Mr. Taylor, my socal worker. He said no one is gonna take you from but then they did. And I never sees her again. I don't wanna never sees Gina. She's my mommy."

Archie sighed and realized that David's offer for Emma to live with him and MM must have made Emma think that they were taking her away from Regina and that she would never see Regina again.

Archie bent down and said, "Emma no one is going to take you from Regina. Regina loves you so so so much. I have known Regina a long time and I have never seen her this happy. And I think it's because she has you in her life."

Emma looked at Archie and softly asked, "You promise?"

Archie smiled and said, "I promise."

Emma ran to Archie and gave him a hug. Archie hugged Emma back and said, "Hey what do you say we get out of here?"

Emma smiled and nodded. Archie took Emma's hand and headed towards the mine exit, but before they could get out, the mines started to shake and rocks began falling.

Archie could see Pongo barking and David running towards the mines, he knew he would never make it. Archie grabbed Emma and pulled her back just as one final rock fell causing more to fall blocking their exit.

* * *

David ignored Archie's suggestion to call Regina and called MM instead.

David was on the phone with MM, explaining what happened, when he heard Pongo start barking. He walked towards Pongo and noticed Emma and Archie beginning to make their way out of the mines.

He then noticed the rocks beginning to fall and the puff of smoke begin to rise.

David quickly hung up with MM and began running towards the mines to try and get to them fast enough so that he could maybe pull them to safety.

He wasn't fast enough. A rock fell and more and more fell, blocking off the mine entrance and exit. David skidded to a stop and looked in shock.

It wasn't until he felt Pongo jump on him did he move.

David quickly called 911 and told them what happened and that there was a little girl and a man trapped in the mines.

David sent MM a '_SOS' _text and paced back and forth waiting for the emergency crews to arrive.

* * *

Regina was almost through with her meetings when she received a phone call. Jack looked at the phone and shook his head telling Regina that it wasn't MM or David. Regina directed her attention back to the meeting.

On the 4th call Regina sighed and apologized to the board members, stepped out of the meeting, and answered the phone. "WHAT?"

This time it was Kathryn on the phone, "Re-Regina."

Regina blanked and softened her tone, "Kathryn? What is it? Is something wrong?"

Kathryn sobbed into the phone and barely got out, "Em-Emma."

Regina paled and frantically asked, "Emma what? What is wrong with Emma?! KATHRYN!"

Ruby then got on the phone and said, "Regina."

Regina was pacing and trying to keep her tears at bay, "Ruby. What is going on? What is wrong with Emma? She is at lunch with David."

Ruby sobbed as well but was able to get out a shaky response, "Regina, Emma is trapped in the mines with Archie."

Before Ruby could continue Jack rushed out of the meeting and quickly told Regina, "Regina sorry to interrupt but this is urgent. The old mines collapsed and there are two people trapped inside. The fire marshals just called... Regina."

Regina dropped the phone and let out a gut wrenching sob, "EMMA!"

Jack quickly put two and two together and pulled Regina into his arms, "Listen, according to the marshal there is a chance they are both alive. You need to get down there and talk with him. I am calling Ruby to pick you up."

On the ground a voice was heard, "No need, I'm on my way now."

Jack wiped Regina's tears and said, "Listen that girl is a fighter and a survivor. OK. She will be fine. She isn't alone. She will be ok."

Regina took calming breaths and grabbed her phone, placing it into her pocket. She turned to Jack and said, "Tell the board members that I am sorry but I need to end this meeting and it needs to be rescheduled."

Jack nodded and said, "Don't worry, I got this. You help bring Emma home."

Regina nodded, turned and ran out of the building. When she reached the bottom step Ruby's red Camaro was screeching to a halt. Regina quickly got in and Ruby sped off.

As they dove to the mines Regina was thinking.

First she is going to get her daughter and make sure she is ok. Then, then she is going to make it so MM and David never so much as breathe the same air as Emma.

* * *

A/N: so now you know what the idiots did. Hope everyone is still enjoying this fic. After this there are only going to be a few more chapters then I think it is going to be the end. working on ch.38 now, hoping to be uploaded by middle of next week or by next weekend.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch. 38 (warning: minor bad language)

* * *

Archie tried to shield Emma as best he could from the debris and smoke.

When the rocks stopped falling and some of the smoke cleared Archie sat up. Archie hit his head on the way to the ground and has a cut on his eyebrow that was bleeding. Emma coughed and rolled over.

Archie looked at Emma asked, "You ok Emma?"

Emma winced and her face contorted into a frown, she looked at her arm and said, "It hurts"

Archie took out his cell phone, turned the flashlight on and looked at Emma's arm. He could now see that it was slightly bent at an odd angle and starting to swell.

Emma had tears rolling down her face, "Arckie, I wanna go home. I want my mommy."

Archie wiped Emma's tears and said, "I know, but we need to fix your arm first."

Emma nodded. Archie took off his jacket and gently lifted Emma's arm and made her a makeshift sling. Emma cried as her arm was jostled. Archie apologized and went as quickly and gently as he possibly could.

Archie looked at his phone but noticed there was no signal, it was only good as a flashlight.

They were trapped in the old mines, with a phone only useful as a flashlight, and with only 40% battery.

Archie knew that there were vent shafts in these mines he just needed to find one.

Archie stood up and helped Emma up. Archie and Emma began making their way further into the mines, hoping to find a way out or at least a point where they could be rescued.

* * *

Regina was outside of the mine talking with the fire marshal and some of the ex-miners. Basically the main entrance and exit has been blocked off due to the rocks. They can try to blow through the rock or find of of the old elevators, and use that to get them out. Both run the risk of causing the mine to further collapse.

Regina was still talking with the marshal when MM and David came barreling under the yellow tape, which kept the citizens away from the scene.

MM was yelling at Regina, "You didn't think it might be a good idea to tell me what happened?! That Emma is trapped in a mine?! You are a selfish bitch!"

Ruby stepped in front of Regina preventing MM from getting any closer to Regina and to stop Regina from attacking MM.

Regina calmly put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and whispered, "It's ok"

Ruby stepped aside and said, "Watch it MM, we don't need any more drama"

Regina took a predatory step towards MM and hardened her glare, "Ms. Blanchard, the fact that I need to tell you where Emma is, despite the fact that YOU were supposed to be watching her proves my point of you are not qualified or competent enough to raise a child. Emma was supposed to be in your and your husbands care, she was supposed to safe; you say you are her mother and that you deserve her, but obviously you don't! I gave you a golden opportunity to prove that you and your idiot could be parents, and you both messed up! Emma being in that mine is your fault!"

MM took a step back and David placed his hand on her shoulder, "No, it's mine. I- I asked her to move out, to come live with her parents. She got upset and ran off, Archie went after her. If you want to blame someone, blame me; Not Mary-Margaret"

Regina stood in shock, "You tried to coerce a 4 year old into move in with you?" David nodded. Regina then looked at MM, "Did you know about this?" MM rolled her eyes and nodded.

Regina laughed and said, "Good."

Everyone who was listening in on the conversation was confused. MM looked at Regina and said, "Wait what?"

Regina smirked and said, "It seems your idiocy has for once worked in my favor. The contract that we all signed clearly states that if you attempt to take Emma behind my back without legal means or harm Emma in any way you relinquish ALL rights to her. I would say trying to coerce Emma into moving in with you and causing her to be trapped in a mine is pretty clearly breaking the terms of the contract. As you may know the terms of the contract state that you are to be arrested and a restraining order is to be in effect immediately, keeping you away from myself and Emma. Sheriff Graham please apprehend this idiots."

MM screamed in annoyance, "You BITCH! You took my daughter from me! You sick twisted witch!"

Regina stepped into MM's personal space and said, "Yes, I took MY DAUGHTER away from you; I took my daughter away from the monster who left her on the side of the road alone and left for dead! You will never see Emma again, ever; In this life time or the next."

Just then Kathryn came through the crowd followed by two Boston police officers, "Officers those are the two."

Regina lifted and eyebrow and Kathryn smirked and replied, "Oh my bad, I did some slight digging into both David and Mary-Margaret. Both have warrants for their arrest in the state of Massachusetts, for credit card fraud. Lets just add on child endangerment while we are at it."

David and MM looked at each other and paled. The two Boston cops cuffed and led David and MM to their cruiser, putting them in the back. Before driving off to their station in Boston.

Kathryn waved at the officers and walked over to Regina. Regina smiled and pulled Kathryn into a hug, "how?"

Kathryn smiled and said, "There was no way MM and David had the funds to afford a child, but all of a sudden they want to take Emma. Something was fishy. I had no grounds to investigate until today. All it took was a quick call to the bank to notice there was a inflow of cash, something didn't add up. A quick google search of fraud in the Northeastern Region and presto! Quick call to Officer Turner at the BPD and you get two officers here within a few hours, ready to arrest the suspects."

Regina smiled and said, "How in the world did you access their bank account?"

Kathryn smirked, "David never took my name off of the account, he only added MM's name. Technically I am still a part of that account. Think of me as a silent partner. Idiots."

Regina just laughed and gave Kathryn another hug, "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you for this."

Kathryn squeezed Regina and said, "I'll think of something, but first lets get mini me out of the mines."

Regina chuckled and said, "Mini me? Really?"

Kathryn just nodded and said, "She is cute, blonde, and smart. Mini me."

Regina was going to respond but the fire marshal approached, "Madam mayor, we think we got them. But the elevator don't seem too work. We are gonna have to harness someone in and lower them."

Regina was quick to volunteer, but Ruby stopped her, "Hey, let me. Don't give me that look Emma is like my niece, and Archie is a friend. Also you have been behind a desk for 5 plus years. I at least run and work out daily."

Regina nodded and said, "If it was any other situation I would take that as an insult."

Ruby put the harness on and smirked. Regina walked over to her and helped her connect the harness to the ropes, "Ruby are you sure?" Ruby just nodded, "Ok. please be careful. And um.. please, bring Emma to me." Ruby hugged Regina and gave the marshal a thumbs up.

Ruby sat on the edge of the elevator shaft. She was handed and extra harness just in case and was slowly and gently lowered into the mine.

When she reached the ground she turned on the flashlight and called out, "Emma, Archie can you hear me? PUP! ARCHIE! HELLO?!"

Ruby waited a few seconds and heard clinking. Ruby undid the rope and followed the clinking sounds.

The sounds were getting louder. Ruby saw them. Archie was banging a rock against the mine walls while he sat on the ground with a sleeping Emma resting next to him.

Ruby ran forward and knelt next to Emma, "She's ok. Exhausted though." Archie said when he saw the worried look on Ruby's face.

Ruby turned to Archie and pulled him into a hug, "Glad to see you two ok. Come on lets get out of here."

Archie nodded and said, "Careful. She broke her arm when we the rocks blocked us in"

Ruby nodded and gently, to avoid Emma's arm, lifted Emma into her arms.

Ruby led them back to the ropes and called up to the marshal, "I got them!"

Marshal gave a thumbs up, "Alright just let us know when you are ready to be pulled up"

Ruby was thinking, "Archie take the harness on the ground there and go up first."

Archie went to argue but Ruby beat him, "No. I can't support your weight, and I'm not leaving Emma down here alone."

Archie didn't like the idea but knew it was the best way, he nodded and quickly got the harness on and attached to the roped. He gave the marshal a thumbs up and was lifted out of the mine.

Regina watched as Archie was lifted. Once he was back on solid ground she asked, "Where is Emma? Is she ok?"

Archie nodded and said, "She is ok. She broke her arm when we dodged the falling rocks. She passed out from exhaustion about 25 minutes ago. But other than that she seemed fine."

Paramedics came over and ushered Archie to the back of an ambulance, where they began to treat his head wound.

The marshal was now lifting Ruby and Emma. Ruby had shifted Emma so she could wrap her arms underneath Emma's bottom. Emma had her arm close to her chest, still in the makeshift sling, while her other hung limply.

Ruby reattached the rope and gave the marshal a thumbs up to lift them up.

When Ruby and Emma were on solid ground Regina reached forward to take Emma.

Mindful of Emma's arm Regina clutched Emma to her chest and cried tears of relief to have her daughter back in her arms.

The paramedics came over to Regina and told her to bring Emma over to the ambulance so she could be checked out. While the paramedics did their initial check up Regina went over to Ruby.

Regina grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and pulled her into a fierce and tight hug.

Regina repeatedly thanked Ruby, "Thank you Ruby. So so so so so m-m-much"

Ruby hugged back just as tightly and said, "Your welcome, now go take Pup to the hospital. I will stop by later."

Regina nodded and quickly spoke with the paramedics, then climbed into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Regina was sitting in Emma's room waiting for Emma to wake up. Regina thought about how big Emma had gotten in just the few weeks that she has been with Regina, yet how small she still looks in the hospital bed; and how small her arm looks with the purple cast.

Regina was checking her email on her phone when someone knocked at the door.

Regina looked up and saw Cora, "Mother. What are you doing here?"

Cora took a seat next to Regina and said, "Well I got a call from Ruby telling me Emma was trapped in a mine and that MM and David were arrested for fraud and child endangerment, and are being taken to Boston for their crimes. So of course I got on the first plane back here. I wanted to make sure you both really were alright."

Regina nodded and said, "Yeah. I-I'm alright. It has been a crazy day. But Emma is alright, just exhausted. She is probably going to sleep the rest of the night."

Regina ran a hand through her hair, "Ugh.. and I need a hair cut."

Cora looked down and said, "Regina, I must ask you something."

Regina looked at Cora and said, "ok."

Cora took a deep breath and asked, "Do you still keep your hair short, be-because of what I did?"

Regina leaned back in her chair and said, "I don't know, maybe subconsciously. Keeping it short just become habit."

Cora had tears in her eyes and said, "Regina please know that I am truly and deeply sorry. I-I over reacted, I shouldn't have done that. Forcing you to cut you hair like that... The things I did... I-I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Regina was taken aback she never expected for Cora to remember much, less apologize for cutting her hair, and the residual consequences. Regina saw how hard her mother was trying, and she defiantly gave her credit for that.

Regina took Cora's hand and said, "I think I'm going to let it grow out. Maybe not as long as before but longer than usual."

Cora looked at Regina and gave a teary chuckle, "What ever you think is best dear."

Regina smiled and pulled Cora into a hug, knowing she just took another step on the extremely long road to fixing her relationship with Cora.

Regina and Cora were still in a hug when Emma woke up. Emma groggily opened her eyes and called out, "Mommy."

Regina quickly released Cora and ran over to Emma's bed, "Hi baby, how you feeling?"

Emma blinked slowly and said, "sleepy."

Regina kissed Emma on the forehead and said, "i know, go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake up ok."

Emma was falling back asleep when she mumbled, "I don't wanna see David and MM no more."

Regina smiled and gave Emma one last kiss on the head, "ok sweetheart. You don't have to see MM and David any more. I promise."

Emma mumbled something before she fell back asleep, but Regina couldn't understand.

Regina pulled the cover up and tucked Emma in. When she looked back up Ruby and Kathryn were standing in the doorway with flower, balloons, and stuffed animals. Regina smiled and gave them each a hug, "She just fell back asleep"

Ruby nodded and said, "We just wanted to drop this stuff off for Emma, and to check and see how you were doing."

Kathryn, Ruby, Regina, and Cora all sat down around Emma's bed. Regina smiled and took Emma's hand, just enjoying the comfort it gave her to know Emma was close and safe.

Regina asked about Archie, and Kathryn said, "He is fine, slight concussion, a bruise, and a tiny cut." Regina nodded.

Regina looked around the room and said, "Thank you. All of you."

She didn't need to go into detail about what she meant, cause they all knew, _thank you for being here, for looking after Emma, for looking after me, and for believing in me. _

The four sat around talking while Emma slept.

This wasn't how Regina saw her life going- having a child, a daughter, making friends, fixing her relationship with her mother- none of that seemed to be in the cards for Regina before Emma. Regina looks to Emma's sleeping form and quickly gives her another kiss on the head, whispering "thank you, darling" , because if not for Emma she wouldn't have these people; and Regina can't even imagine her life without these people, without her family.

* * *

A/N: So this is going to be the last chapter. I am going to be doing a epilogue, so that is going to be soon. I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story it means so so so much, especially since this was my first fic. Thanks again. Also shout out to EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel for the hair prompts.


End file.
